Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension
by Sirius love you
Summary: Harry, embarqué dans un voyage inattendu, se voit confier une mission par Dumbledore dans une lettre qu'il avait écrite avant sa mort. Lettre qu'il trouva dans le bureau près de la fameuse pensine. Harry retourne donc dans le passé pour finir son travail.
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Mission

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension**

_Prologue : _

_Après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry, 17 ans, pensait qu'il allait être enfin débarrassé des problèmes, mais le destin, lui, en pensait autrement. En effet, Voilà notre héros embarqué dans un voyage dans le temps, malgré lui, où il devra faire face à un passé dont il devra changer. Une autre mission confiée par Dumbledore. Mais ce passé est bien différent du sien. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi, alors qu'il avait l'âge de sortir de l'école, devait-il faire sa septième année à Poudlard et avec ses parents en plus..._

_Ici Harry, embarqué dans un voyage inattendu, se voit confié une mission par Dumbledore dans une lettre qu'il avait apparemment écrite avant sa mort. Lettre qu'il trouva dans le bureau près de la fameuse pensine. Harry retourne donc dans le passé pour détruire les Horcruxes_

_et il n'aura que le temps de sa septième année pour agir, pour retrouver tous les Horcruxes._

_Mais aura-t-il le temps d'agir en un an ? Surtout que le monde où semble être tombé ne semble pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche. Surtout qu'il sera cette fois-ci seul, livré à lui-même._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle mission

Après s'être reposé dans sa Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Harry se leva seul et s'étira. Il regarda autour de lui et eut envie de se diriger vers le bureau Directorial de l'école de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.  
Une fois passé devant la gargouille sans lui donner le mot de passe, il monta les escaliers et entra dans le bureau directorial. Presque rien n'avait changer.  
Personne ne semblait réveiller dans les portraits des anciens Directeurs de l'école, tous ronflaient. Pas même Dumbledore dans son cadre. Il s'approcha du bureau où était posé la pensine hier. Il y tournoyait encore les souvenirs de Severus Rogue, son ancien professeur de potion et l'ancien directeur de l'école de Poudlard, mort la veille durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps, qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à tout digérer. Cela était étrange de se dire que le monde était enfin débarrassé de Voldemort et que maintenant il sera tranquille pour le reste de sa vie. Il fera tout pour l'être en tout cas.

Il se demanda un instant si l'aventure qu'il avait vécu depuis le premier jour où il avait pénétré dans le château allait lui manquer. Un regard profond dans la pensine lui rappela que non. Trop de vie ont été perdues inutilement à cause de la folie d'un seul homme. Non, il n'allait sûrement pas regretté d'avoir maintenant un vie paisible.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention lorsqu'il fixait pensivement la pensine. Une lettre était posée en dessous de la pensine qui brillait de souvenir. Il tendit la main pour la prendre, la tourna et sur le dos de la lettre il reconnu l'écriture ronde de Dumbledore. Il lança un regard interloqué au tableau de Dumbledore. Il était écrit les mots suivants :

_« Va au septième étage Harry, dans la Salle que tu connais et exige que l'on te rende ce que tu as perdu. »_

Harry regardait la lettre d'un air perplexe. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Qu'aurait-il perdu ? Et pourquoi le Septième étage ?

-La Salle que je connais ? S'interrogea-il.

Mais de quelle salle pouvait-il s'agir ? La Salle sur Demande ? Pouvait-elle encore fonctionner maintenant, après ce qui venait de se passer ? D'ailleurs quand et comment Dumbledore a-t-il écrit cette lettre ? Pourquoi ne lui en a-t-il pas parler hier ?

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune pour faire par de sa trouvaille à ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Hermione saurait quoi répondre elle, elle avait toujours des réponses à apporter. Toutefois il ne rencontra personne, comme par magie, sur son chemin. Les couloirs et salles étaient vite. Il supposa que tous le monde dormait encore. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, il les vit tous encore en train de dormir. Il hésita, mais décida de les laisser se reposer.

Il ressortit de la Salle Commune pour se balader un peu et profiter du calme des lieux jusqu'à ce que ses pas le dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être que s'il commençait les recherches maintenant il trouvait quelque chose, à ce moment là il leur fera part de ses trouvailles à ces amis à son retour. Il n'y avait rien de mal à aller s'informer, n'est-ce pas ? Il haussa les épaules et quelques minutes après, il se retrouva devant la fameuse tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls.

Il regarda à nouveau l'enveloppe et relut plusieurs fois le passage : exige que l'on te rende ce que tu as perdu. Il soupira et pensa qu'après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il passa donc trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant qu'il exigeait qu'on lui rende ce qu'il avait perdu. Surpris, il découvrit qu'un porte était apparut. Qui avait-il derrière cette porte ? Quelle était cette chose qu'il avait perdu ? Peut-être était-ce une question stupide, il avait perdu tellement de choses dans cette guerre, mais il ne les comptait plus. Et puis comment savoir de quoi parler Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, il devait ouvrir cette porte s'il voulait en savoir plus. Il n'y avait rien de mal à être curieux après tout.

Il tendit une main vers la poignet et décida qu'il racontera plus tard tout cela à Ron et à Hermione, juste après avoir vérifié de quoi il s'agissait. Il amorça un mouvement pour entrer, mais un éclat de voix le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un s'approchait du couloir où il se trouvait. Il lâcha la poignet et la porte disparut au moment où qu'une jeune fille vint à sa rencontre.

-Oh, bonjour Harry ! S'exclama la personne en question.

-Salut Luna, tu... comment vas-tu ce matin ? Répondit-il soulagé que ce ne soit pas quelque un d'autre.

-Je vais bien, mais et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Oh, heu... je vais bien, bafouilla-t-il surpris. Je vais mieux qu'hier matin.

-Tant mieux ! Dit-elle en lui donnant un sourire sincère. J'étais juste venue voir si quelqu'un était réveillé pour aller déjeuner. Tu viens ?

Harry acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Salle Commune de Harry. Il en profita pour ranger la lettre dans sous l'oreiller de son lit et réveilla ses amis pour aller déjeuner. Harry remarqua que lorsque Dean était réveillé il fût surpris de voir Luna puis ravi. Ils allèrent d'ailleurs ensemble déjeuner avec Seamus qu'ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se surprit à voir qu'il faisait nuit. Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche et la journée à dormir. Normal, après ce qui s'était passé, la tension a été d'un coup relâché bien qu'ils aient fait la fête toute la matinée ainsi que le deuil des morts dans la journée qui suivit.

OooOooO

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient rester au chateau, le mois de Juin allait finir et tout à l'heure ils devront remonter sur le Poudlard express pour les ramener chez eux. Il comptait maintenant vivre à Square Grimmaud à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione quand l'apparition des hiboux se fit au-dessus de leur tête. Un hibou grand duc se posa devant lui. Confus, il saisit la lettre qui lui été adressé. C'était une lettre de Kingsley, qui soit dit en passant, était devenu le Ministre de la Magie temporaire, cela avant les élections officielles qui auront lieu dans un mois.

_«Bonjour Harry, Square Grimmaud est dorénavant sécurisé. Impossible d'y pénétrer avec de mauvaises intentions contre toi. Passe une bonne journée et prends soin de toi.  
_À_ bientôt.  
__Kingsley.»_

Harry avait demandé au professeur McGonagall s'il lui était possible de retourner dans l'ancien Quartier Général sans danger. Et apparemment, elle s'était occupée de l'affaire. Il la chercha du regard dans la table des professeurs. Elle lisait elle aussi un mot, sûrement le même que le sien. Il lui adressant un hochement de tête pour la remercier. Elle lui sourit comprenant le message et reporta son intérêt au professeur Chourave.

-Dis Harry, Tu penses venir nous voir pendant ses vacances ? Demanda Ron, assis à ses côtés, il venait de lire la lettre qu'avait reçu Harry.

- Peut-être que ce sera à vous de venir cette fois-ci ! Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ginny entra dans la Grande Salle et Harry fût sous le charme mais réprima sa joie. Hermione lui fît signe de la main de les rejoindre et elle prît place entre lui et Hermione.

-Salut tout le monde ! Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

-Je disais à Harry qu'il devrait venir nous voir pendant l'été, avant que tu ne repartes à Poudlard la rentrée prochaine. Passer du temps avec nous en gros.

Il se rappela que Ginny n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui et que Septembre prochain, elle retournera à Poudlard. Il lui lança un coup d'oeil lorsqu'elle parla.

-Oui, ce serait une bonne idée de se revoir.

-Vous pourriez aussi venir me voir, proposa Harry.

-On fera le planning après alors. Au fait Hermione, demanda soudain Ron. Tu t'es occupée de tes parents ?

-J'ai déjà régler le problème, répondit-elle heureuse. Normalement, je vais les rejoindre tout à l'heure.

-Tant mieux ! Soupira Ron soulagé tout comme l'était Harry.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Tu viendras nous voir toi aussi ? Questionna Ron.

-Évidemment, quelle question, assura-t-elle en rigolant.

OooOooO

Après une dernière balade avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville, ils retrouvèrent tous les autres pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Il discuta un bon moment avec Ron et Hermione de ce qu'il comptait faire l'an prochain. S'ils allaient faire une nouvelle année, bien qu'ils ne soient pas très sûr de vouloir revenir à Poudlard après les derniers événements. Il jeta un regard en biais à Ginny, il ne se sentait pas le cœur d'être à nouveau séparé d'elle durant toute une année.

Mais s'il revenait l'an prochain, il pourrait aussi à nouveau revoir Dumbledore dans son portrait...

-Dumbledore... murmura-t-il en pestant contre lui-même.

Brusquement, Harry, dont la lettre lui était complètement sorti de la tête et qui reposait sagement sous son oreiller, se sépara de ses amis en leur disant qu'il avait oublié une lettre de Dumbledore et qu'il revenait tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Quelle lettre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron surpris. Hermione aussi le regarda curieusement.

-Je reviens ! S'exclama-t-il, il délaissa ses amis et ajouta qu'il leurs expliquerait plus tard.

Il couru jusqu'au dortoir pris la lettre. Mais il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant le départ du train. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tous étaient en bas où dehors. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande et pensa à ce qu'il avait perdu. Un porte apparut et lorsqu'il y entra, la porte se referma derrière lui. Il y avait une immense une pièce circulaire, sans décoration, uniquement un immense tableau qui était bien entendu à l'autre bout de la salle. À mesure qu'il s'en approchait, il nota que le tableau tourbillonnait et que plus il s'en approchait plus ça s'agrandissait. Il s'élargissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'être dans le tourbillon.

Il repensa au mot de Dumbledore, sa lettre à la main. Exige de retrouver ce que tu as perdu… S'il se répétait cette phrase sans cesse dans sa tête, aura-t-elle un effet ?

Un phénomène étrange se déroula. En général, tout le monde sait que lorsque quelqu'un s'approche d'un objet il devenait plus clair à comprendre, plus distinct. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, ni même concevoir que le tableau s'élargissait à chacun des pas qu'il faisait vers le tableau. Il semblait à présent avoir remplit toute la pièce dans une sorte de tourbillon... D'ailleurs Harry semblait avoir le tournis à force de voir le tourbillon qui bougeait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Puis brusquement, il s'arrêta. Mais le tableau, lui, continuait de bouger.

Il bougeait... Le tableau bougeait !

Puis brusquement, sans prévenir, la pièce plongea dans un énorme tourbillon, il eut l'impression de tomber dans une longue chute de tourbillon qui lui donna la nausée. Ses pieds reposèrent enfin sur le sol, alors qu'il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir quitté et tomba sur les genoux.

Il se releva et sentit que la tête lui tournait toujours. Il regarda autour, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours dans la même salle circulaire. La seul chose qui c'est qu'elle était vite. Plus aucun tableau qui représentait le fameux tourbillon n'était en vu. Seulement une spirale sur le mur. Un peu déçut, il sortit de la Salle sur Demande et descendit des escaliers en courant. Il eut l'impression de s'être fait piégé et lui comme un débutant il a foncé sans réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'il arriva enfin en dehors du château, il s'aperçut que le soleil devait être vers l'Est ne l'était plus. Ce n'était plus le matin, mais l'après midi voir même le soir.

Mais où étaient-ils donc tous passé ? Il les avait quittés il y avait à peine vingt minutes et il constata avec effarement qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il était resté combien de temps dans la Salle sur Demande ? Pas aussi longtemps il en était sûr. Cela ne pouvait être le soir alors que midi n'était pas encore passé quand il à quitter ses amis.

Tout d'un coup il se sentit très fatigué. Épuisé, comme s'il avait fait un long voyage. Mais il n'avait rien fait du tout. Il était seulement allé dans la Salle sur Demande, pensa-t-il agacé. Il entreprit d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander des explications. Il allait aussi en demander à Ron et à Hermione. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu. Sont-ils tous rentrés sans lui ? Il espéra que non. Sur le chemin il ne vit personne. Normal se dit-il, les professeurs ont dû rentré chez eux aussi. Harry s'arrêta sur le chemin. Il les appela un par un. Tout d'abord Ron, puis Hermione. Personne ne lui répondit. Il sentit la panique le gagner.

-Et si elle n'était pas là ? Se demanda-t-il tout haut.

-Tiens ? Mais... Potter ? C'est bien vous Potter ? Avait dit une voix. Il fût soulagé d'entre de la vie dans le château. Pendant un moment il s'était cru tout seul.

Heureux de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ces couloirs déserts, il se retourna et rit nerveusement, mais ne vit personne. Irrité et il comptait continuer son chemin, mais on parla à nouveau.

-Mr Potter, vous devriez être chez vous à l'heure qu'il est !

Il tourna la tête vers la vois et ne vit personne. Un regard vers les mus et cette fois-ci il comprit qui lui parlait. C'était un portrait. Il aurait dû le deviner. Dans cette école tous les portraits bougeaient et parlaient à leur gré.

-Je sais bien, mais où sont passé les autres...

-Chez eux pardi ! S'exclama le portait. Quelle question !

-Quoi ? Mais, ils ne m'ont pas attendu...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer. Il entendit un cri de guerre derrière lui. Il sursauta sur le coup. C'était Rusard, le concierge. Enfin un être vivant.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici Potter ! N'avez-vous pas pris le train pour rentrer chez vous ?

-Je comptait le prendre, mais il m'est arrivé quelque cho... Il ne put finir sa phrase, car ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Devant lui se tenait, un Rusard totalement différent. Un Rusard plus jeune. Il avait rajeunit d'environ vingt ans. C'était impossible ! À moins que la guerre ne l'ait rajeunit...

-Moi je vais vous dire ce que vous faisiez Potter ! Expliqua-t-il dont les yeux exprimer une certaine fureur. Vous avez voulu rester plus longtemps ici pour les vacances. Vous vouliez me donner du travail à faire ! Comme détruire les biens matériels de cette école. Mais je vous préviens Mr Potter, je ne laisserais pas faire ! Je vous ai attrapé la main dans le sac !

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Il ne comptait rien faire de tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait au concierge ? Et dire qu'il avait était heureux de le revoir. Il regretta presque d'être tombé sur lui. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui jeter un sort ou quoi ? C'était vraiment pas drôle.

-Vous et vos amis, toujours en train de défier les régles !

-Mais c'est faux, je...

-Eh bien moi je ne rigole pas Potter ! D'ailleurs où son vos amis ? Ajouta-t-il sur un ton de dégoût qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Il regarda frénétiquement dans tous les coins. Où se cachent-t-ils Potter. Où sont vos amis...

-Je ne prépare rien du tout ! S'indigna Harry furieux. Et le portrait m'a dit qu'ils étaient partis... Il regarda le portrait dont le propriétaire avait vidé les lieux. Génial !

-Mensonge !

-Quoi, mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser...

-C'est bien ce qu'on va voir Potter ! Allons voir de ce pas le Directeur ! Je suis sûr que vous serez ravis de le revoir, n'est-ce pas !

-Ça peut paraître insensé, mais le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a laisser un message et...

-Encore des mensonges. N'impliquez pas le professeur Dumbledore dans vos mensonges, Potter ! D'ailleurs allons le voir ! On verra ce qu'il pensera de cette plaisanterie.

Le voir, de qui parlait-il ? Dumbledore ? De son tableau ? Ou alors parlait-il de la Directrice, il est vrai que c'était le professeur McGonagall qui avait pris la place de Rogue lorsqu'il s'était enfui. De toute façon, à part elle, personne d'autre n'aurait pu être plus organisé qu'elle durant cette période.

Il suivit Rusard jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice et ne prêta pas attention aux diverses menaces de Rusard.

-Cette fois-ci je suis sûr que vous serez renvoyé ! C'est tout ce que vous méritez ! Marmonna-t-il en souriant.

Renvoyé ? Comment ça renvoyé, de quoi il parlait ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu poser la question, il était devant la porte de la Directrice. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler au professeur McGonagall et ainsi demander des explications aux cadres de Dumbledore.

-Entrez.

Lorsque Rusard frappa, ce fût la voix de Dumbledore qui les demandèrent d'entrer et non celle de , Harry entra après Rusard. Il observa la bouche grande ouverte l'ancien Directeur. Dumbledore sans portrait, en chair et en os. Il en resta muet de surprise un long moment, le temps pour Rusard d'expliquer la situation. Dumbledore aussi semblait surpris que lui.

-Mr Potter ? Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander des explications à Rusard. Mr Rusard auriez vous l'obligeance de m'expliquez ce qui se passe, je vous pris.

-Monsieur, j'ai surpris Potter dans le château. Il n'a apparemment pas pris le train comme tout le monde. Je l'ai pris sur le fait à préparer un farce dans le château pour me gâcher la vie. Raconta Rusard. Il avait sûrement prévu d'y revenir pendant les vacances avec ses amis...

-Professeur... Mais vous êtes... Vous ne devriez pas... ! Balbutia Harry sur un air incrédule coupa le monologue de Rusard.

Un doux chant mélodieux se fit entendre et il se sentit plus détendu. Avant même de se tourner vers la provenance du son, Harry sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule. Le phénix de Dumbledore s'était posé sur lui.

-Fumseck, chuchota Harry en le caressant, encore tout retourné des évènements présents. Ça fait longtemps.

Dumbledore affichait un air étonné et intrigué.

-Regardez-le... De plus, il affirme qu'il est ici parce que vous le lui avait demandé de rester ! Ajouta Rusard sans prêter attention au phénix.

-Quoi ? Dit Harry. Mais avant qu'il ne continue Dumbledore le coupa.

-Merci Mr Rusard. Mais à présent je m'occupe de la suite. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il d'un ton courtois mais ferme, obligeant Rusard en s'en aller avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

Il n'était plus que tous les deux. Harry se pinça très fort pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas un rêve. Il dévisagea Dumbledore intensément. Vivant. Dumbledore vivant. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais il ravala vite ses larmes.

-Mr Potter ? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton prudent. Est-ce bien vous ?

-Oui Professeur. Répondit machinalement Harry le coeur battant.

-Vous semblez… différent. Il lui lança son fameux regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le regard de celui qui vous passe sous un rayon x.

-Et vous, plus jeune.

Harry se reprit et sourit tristement. Se rappelant qu'il tenait toujours la lettre dans sa main, il le tendit à Dumbledore par automatisme, qui le pris prudemment.

-Heu, je.. J'ai vu cette lettre avec votre message...

-C'est bien mon écriture, mais je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir écrit.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et lut ce qu'il y avait sur le dos de la lettre, ce que Harry avait lu ce matin dont le message lui disait d'aller au septième étage. Un air surpris passa sur son visage de son Directeur. Il regarda Harry et la lettre plusieurs fois. Puis, il finit par ouvrir la lettre. Harry n'avait même pas pensé à le faire. Quel idiot vraiment. Pris par les événements, il avait complètement oublié d'en connaître le contenu. Il avait été tellement surpris d'avoir découvert une lettre de Dumbledore qu'il en avait oublié de lire le message à l'intérieur.

Il vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquiller au fil de sa lecture. À la fin, il jeta un regard stupéfait à Harry.

-Incroyable, s'exclama Dumbledore en fixant la lettre et Harry à tour de rôle. Il semblait stupéfait et interrogatif.

-Pardon ? Risqua Harry perdu.

-Si j'ai bien compris ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre, Harry Potter. Tu viens de faire un voyage dans le temps !

Harry lui lança un regard abasourdit. Un voyage dans le temps. C'était impossible. Il refusait de le croire. Quelqu'un se moquait sûrement de lui ou alors il était en plein rêve et il allait bientôt se reveiller. Au bout d'un certain temps, quand rien ne se passa, il finit par reconnaître qu'il ne rêvait pas. Une frayeur s'empara de lui son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Sa raison refusait de voir la vérité en face. Les voyages dans le temps était possible, mais pas de cette envergure, si ?

Il recula et percuta quelque chose qui le fit tomber en arrière. C'était un coffre. Un petit coffre noir. Mais il ne s'en intéressa pas et se releva. Entre temps, Fumseck avait recommencé à chanter sa douce mélodie et il sentit la panique le quitter. Il fût maintenant plus calme et plus poser.

-C'est impossible Professeur ! Réussit à dire Harry à Dumbledore qui avait contourné son bureau et s'était rapproché de lui. Je ne peux pas le croire !

-Oui, je comprends et je suis sûr que tu te sens perdu dans cette histoire. Bien que, je dois l'avouer, j'ai dû mal à y croire moi même. Mieux vaut nous s'asseoir Harry, je crois qu'une longue discussion nous attend toi et moi. Et il serait préférable d'être assis lorsque nous nous raconterons ce que nous avons à dire, tu ne crois pas ? Expliqua-t-il avec son regard pétillant de malice à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune et son sourire encourageant. Il s'avère que le moi du futur t'ai envoyé pour une "nouvelle mission".

* * *

À suivre...

_J'ai modifé certains paragraphes (beaucoup même) le premier chapitre et corrigé les fautes monstrueuses d'orthographes._

_Bonne lecture..._

_kiss kiss_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un été pas comme les autres

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension**

Chapitre 2 : Un été pas comme les autres

Assis face au bureau directorial, Harry écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait son interlocuteur devant lui. Tout d'abord, il apprit par le Directeur actuel que le Dumbledore de son époque avait trouvé le moyen de l'envoyer dans un passé plus loin que le sien. Ensuite, il lui révéla que son ancien Directeur lui avait confié une autre mission. Encore. Puis que cette mission devrait se réaliser à partir du moment où il entrera dans la salle où tout a commencé. La Salle sur Demande forcément. Il avait aussi ajouté dans la lettre qu'il était navré de faire encore subir à Harry de durs épreuves. Cependant, il avait affirmé que cette expérience lui sera enrichissante et de ce fait pas inutile.  
Harry se sentait exaspéré par ces révélations. S'il avait bien compris, il devait reprendre la chasse aux horcruxes.

Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit ça quand il était dans son bureau lorsqu'il s'était emparé de la lettre, pensa-t-il irrité. Décidément, mort ou pas, Dumbledore semblait toujours diriger ses actions. Il admit intérieurement qu'il avait dit à l'ancien ministre Scrimgeour qu'il était l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout et il ne le regrettait toujours pas, mais jusqu'où pouvait aller les idées farfelus de Dumbledore. Ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il espérait seulement que se sera la dernière chose qu'il aura à faire avant d'essayer d'avoir une vie normal, en tout cas, tout aussi normal que pouvait l'être la vie d'un sorcier.

-Harry, je souhaiterai que tu me racontes ton histoire, demanda Le Directeur. Sans trop donner de détail sur le futur évidemment. Enfin, pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il en souriant après avoir vu l'expression étonné de Harry.

Harry raconta à Dumbledore qui il était, l'identité de ses parents, la faute de Voldemort quand il a appris la connaissance d'une prophétie, ainsi que le lien qu'il avait créée malgré lui le soir de sa défaite et sa connaissance des Horcruxes qu'il avait détruit à son époque et la bataille finale. Il termina ensuite par la façon dont il était arrivé ici, face à lui. Bien sûr, il avait évité de citer le nom des morts de certaines personnes, sachant que Dumbledore ne devrait pas en savoir d'avantage. Car il avait bien appris que révéler trop de choses sur la passé pourrait être trop dangereux pour le continium espace-temps.

-Des Horcruxes ? Vraiment ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'écria-t-il déconcerté. Il avait écouté Harry attentivement sans l'interrompre. Il retomba en pleine réflexion puis après quelques secondes, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

Harry sourit à la vielle habitude tenace de Dumbledore à faire les cent pas.

-Je t'aurais donc envoyé pour les détruire dans le passé. Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus. Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'as que 17 ans.

-Je suis aussi surpris que vous, professeur Dumbledore, répondit simplement Harry. Mais se ne serait pas la première fois non plus. Et puis, généralement vous aimez faire planer le mystère. Vous me laissez découvrir par moi-même les tâches que vous me confiez ! Laissa-t-il échapper sans s'en empêcher.

-Je me reconnais bien là, admit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et retourna s'asseoir dans son bureau.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en fixant pendant un certain moment quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Harry. Puis il finit par secouer la tête en disant que c'était impossible, chassant de son esprit ce qu'il venait de penser.

-Une chose est sûr Harry, tu ne peux pas te présenter ainsi pour ton entrée en septième année, reprit-il en rencontrant le regard étonné de Harry. James Potter et toi vous vous ressemblez trait pour trait, et me connaissant, je suis sûr que ta venu ici doit rester dans le plus grand secret, ajou-t-il sur un ton amusé. Tu ne voudrais pas que le Ministère nous arrête tout les deux, n'est-ce pas.

-Oui, les connaissant, je suis sûr qu'ils voudront me demander tout ce que je sais du futur pour ensuite les utiliser à leur avantage.

Harry acquiesça d'un air exaspéré et puis une autre question survint.

-Professeur, comment est-ce que je vais retourner à mon époque ? Demanda Harry qui ne parvint pas à cacher la panique dans sa voix.

-Oh, mais de la même façon dont tu es venu ici Harry. Il est dit dans la lettre que tu devras utiliser ce même moyen vers la fin Juin. Il me semble qu'à ce moment-là tu auras eu pleinement le temps d'accomplir ta mission. Ainsi, tu pourras un peu profiter du temps.

Après avoir approuvé, ils réfléchirent à présent sur le moyen de faire changer l'identité d'Harry. Mais rien ne leur vint à l'esprit. Dumbledore semblait être plongé dans une longue réflexion. Il ne lui aurait pas été difficile de lui faire changer son apparence en utilisant un sort, mais cela ne le protégerait pas assez contre des sortilèges puissants et ou les potions qui pourraient lui faire révéler son identité malgré lui.  
Pendant que Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées, Harry regarda autour de lui pour chercher un idée. La pièce était toujours là même quelque soit son l'époque. Et elle ne changera probablement pas trop dans les années qui à venir. Son regard tomba à côté de la porte. Il remarqua qu'un écrin noir était par terre, à côté de la valise sur laquelle il avait trébuché un instant plus tôt. Il était ouvert et quelque chose brillait à l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un murmure à peine audible s'en échapper. Dumbledore se leva si brusquement qu'il fit le sursauter, son visage venait de s'éclairer comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

-Attends moi ici Harry, je reviens. Dit-il rapidement en se précipitant vers le fond de son bureau, trifouillant sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Harry regarda autour de lui en attendant, cherchant une idée de son côté. Harry posa les yeux derrière lui et se sentit de plus en plus attirer par l'écrin posé par terre. Voulant satisfaire sa curiosité, il ravala sa culpabilité envers Dumbledore et se dirigea vers l'objet. Il ouvrit l'écrin en entier pour y découvrir un médaillon.

Il noté que le médaillon était étrange. C'était une sorte de miroir contenu par un fond d'or. Le miroir était de couleur bleue azure et semblait luire, comme s'il était liquide. Il le prit avec précaution dans ses mains et le retourna plusieurs fois. Aussitôt, il sentit une sorte de liquide sous un de ses doigts. Il regarda intrigué la surface bleue et il y enfonça son doigt entièrement dedans, la partie liquide devint très vite rouge et or, puis il retira son doigt. Il n'y avait pas de fond dans le liquide du miroir.

Plusieurs minutes après avoir fixé intensément la partie bleue du miroir qui était devenu rouge et or à présent. Harry retourna le médaillon et vie qu'une sorte de tourbillon était gravé sur le fond en or. Il traça avec son doigt le dessin par réflexe, avec le même doigt qui était entré dans le miroir et aussitôt un phénomène étrange se produisit. Un halo de lumière émergea du médaillon et l'enveloppa lui ainsi que Harry. Le halo de lumière était de couleur rouge et or, comme la surface liquide que venait de prendre de l'objet. Le médaillon échappa des mains de Harry et s'éleva dans les airs. Harry commença à paniquer, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Dumbledore, en revenant vers lui précipitamment, un livre à la main. Il avait l'air inquiet et surpris et avait sorti sa baguette entre temps. Comment est-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ajouta-t-il en lançant à Harry un regard étrange.

-Professeur, je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Mais il ne put continuer de parler qu'une voix semblable à un écho surgit du médaillon qui brillait au-dessus d'eux. Une voix indescriptible qui ressemblait à un écho.

-Je l'ai touché et puis il a brillé... Chuchota-t-il.

-Recule Harry, dit Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette.

-Quelle est la requête ? Coupa une forte voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à un écho.

-Qui êtes vous ? Risqua de demander Harry en reculant, après avoir lancé regard coupable au Directeur qui resta méfiant et prêt à riposter.

-Je suis le Médaillon du Voyageur, répondit le Médaillon, seul un voyageur temporel peut m'utiliser. Je lui assure la protection d'identité et lui donne un grand pouvoir. Mes propriétés magiques dépendent bien entendues de la force mentale du voyageur, mais aussi et surtout de ce qu'il y a au plus profond de son coeur. De plus, je ne peux être entendu que par les personnes présentes lors de mon réveille. Autrement dit, seulement par vous deux messieurs.

-Cela expliquerait donc pourquoi nous ne pouvions l'utiliser auparavant, remarqua Dumbledore enchanté. Il abaissa sa baguette mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. D'ailleurs, cela explique même beaucoup de choses.

-Lesquels Professeur ?

-He bien vois-tu Harry, le Médaillon du Voyageur n'apparaît dans un lieu que lorsqu'il sera utilisé, puisque seuls certains types de personne aient la capacité de le faire. Et s'il est là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas par hasard.

-Vous voulez dire, qu'il savait que je viendrais ?

-On va dire que oui, approuva Dumbledore en regardant le Médaillon flotter. Néanmoins, je me demande encore, comment il a pu atterrir ici. Je ne me souviens pas avoir posséder ce bijou dans cette pièce. Où l'as-tu trouvé Harry.

-Par terre, près de cette valise.

Dumbledore approuva de la tête.

-Je suppose que le problème d'identité est réglé maintenant, finit par dire Harry.

-En effet Harry, admit-il et je te propose de commencer dès maintenant. Médaillon, si je puis vous appelez de cette façon.

-Oui, vous pouvez.

-Vous serait-il possible de changer l'identité physique de Harry Potter ?

-Oui, je le peux, il suffit qu'il me le demande.

-Bien. Je crois que c'est à toi de jouer Harry, demande lui de protéger entièrement ton identité. Je crois que je n'aurais plus besoin de ce livre. Chuchota-t-il en souriant en regardant le livre dont la couverture rouge et bleu était remplie d'écritures de Runes.

-Heu... d'accord, répondit Harry pas trop sûr de lui. Je souhaiterai que tu protèges entièrement mon identité et que tu changes mon apparence physique.

Harry regarda le Médaillon qui flottait toujours dans les airs après sa demande. En réponse le Médaillon du Voyageur brilla plus fort que jamais, manquant presque de l'aveugler et il descendit.

-Porte moi jeune voyageur.

Ce qu'il fit après avoir lancé un regard à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête pour approuver. Il le prit par sa chaîne en or puis le mit autour de son cou et le vit disparaître sous ses vêtements. Il regarda à l'intérieur de sa chemise et vit qu'un anneau doré était tracé au centre de son torse dans lequel brillait le rouge et or au milieu de l'anneau. Il étouffa une exclamation et bientôt, il sentit comme une vague de chaleur agréable à la texture d'eau le traverser tout entier et le halo de lumière rouge et or entra en lui entièrement entièrement. Il toucha son visage et constata que ses traits avaient subi quelques modifications. Agité, il chercha un miroir autour de lui et Dumbledore comprenant ses pensées, lança un sort de métamorphose sur un de ses objets le transformant en miroir et le tendit à Harry.

Il faillit s'étrangler de stupeur en regardant son reflet. Il avait complètement changé. Ses yeux verts émeraude était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, mais un fin cercle de couleur azure comme la couleur liquide du médaillon entourait ses yeux verts. Son regard était plus ténébreux. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais était devenus plus brun avec des nuances dorées. Ils étaient toujours de la même taille et un peu moins indomptables. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps d'aller se les couper après la bataille. Son nez était un peu plus petit et son teint un peu plus clair que d'habitude. La deuxième chose inchangée était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Il ne se trouvait pas terrible, mais au moins, il ne ressemblait plus autant à son père. Il aurait fallu qu'il retire ses lunettes... À peine avait-il pensé à cela qu'un écho semblait émaner de sa poitrine. Comme si le son coeur avait battu plus fort l'espace d'un instant, mais sans s'accélérer. Harry regarda l'espace rouge et or de sa poitrine qui clignotait.

-Je peux aussi régler le problème de votre vue si vous le souhaitez.

-Vraiment ? Dit Harry après s'être remis de sa surprise.

-Bien sûr. Mais cela ne sera que temporaire, prévint-il. Lorsque vous retournerez à votre époque, vous retrouverez votre vue initiale.

-Merci.

Lorsque Harry toucha ses lunettes, elles disparurent au contact de ses doigts. Dumbledore le regarda un long moment, puis sortit enfin de son silence.

-À moins d'avoir était témoin de se changement, il est impossible, je dois avouer, d'établir un lien quelconque entre toi et James Potter, assura-t-il de sa voix confiante, soulageant Harry balayant le reste de son anxiété. Il reposa le miroir sur le bureau.

Au moins, maintenant il avait réussit à cacher son apparence et son identitée était protégée. Il ne restait plus qu'à se faire répartir à Gryffondor, aller dans sa maison d'accueil, se fondre dans l'école et chercher les Horcruxes.

-Tu te feras répartir à la rentrée, indiqua Dumbledore. Personne ici, ne sait que tu as déjà était réparti à Gryffondor et cela poserait trop de questions si tu ne participais pas à la répartition comme tout le monde.

-D'accord. Puis une question surgit dans la tête de Harry. Professeur, où vais-je passer les vacances d'été ? Et comment je vais acheter mes affaires scolaires ? Je suis venu sans argent.

-Tu passeras tes vacances ici à Poudlard, répondit Dumbledore. Tu ne seras pas tout seul ici bien sûr. Je serais présent, sauf si je doit m'absenter pour une affaire. Il y aura Hagrid que tu dois connaître, Rusard, et les elfes de maison.

-Je vais passer mes vacances ici ? Répéta Harry ébahit à Dumbledore qui acquiesça.

-Il te faudra désormais trouver une histoire qui expliquera ton emménagement à Poudlard cette année. Ah, et pour ce qui est des fournitures scolaire nous avons des bourses spéciales pour les étudiants qui sont en difficultés financières. Tu devras juste signer quelques papiers.

-C'est vrai que les bourses existent, j'avais oublié. Murmura Harry en repensant à Voldemort lorsque Dumbledore était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il était admis à Poudlard dans la pensine.

-Cependant, cela signifierait qu'il faudrait avertir le ministère d'un nouvel élève et cela va soulever des questions et de nombreuses enquêtes...

-Pour le problème l'argent, je peux aussi faire quelque chose, intervint l'écho, attirant les regards de Harry et de Dumbledore vers le Médaillon qui apparu par dessus les vêtements de Harry, visible à l'oeil de tous. Il existe un compte spécial à Gringotts pour les voyageurs temporels. Évidemment les gobelins ne connaissent pas la signification de ce coffre mais seulement son existence. Il leur suffira de leur donner cette clé.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé un bon allié Harry, constata Dumbledore en souriant, lorsque une clé rouge et or sortie de du médaillon.

-Heu... Apparemment ! Dit simplement Harry en fixant la clé dans tous les sens.

-Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que cela conclut notre longue discussion Harry. Si jamais tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à me les demander. Cependant, je dois te prévenir que durant une semaine je serais absent, tu seras sous la garde de Hagrid. Pour l'instant il n'est pas encore là, je l'ai envoyé en mission, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

-Très bien professeur. Répondit Harry. Je suis désolé professeur, je n'aurais jamais dû fouiller dans vos affaires. Mais c'était comme si on m'appelait et...

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, rassura Dumbledore en levant la main pour le calmer. Je comprend ce qu'est la curiosité, mais... essaie de ne pas être trop curieux.

Ils s'étaient levés ensemble et Dumbledore le conduisit à une chambre autre que celle du dortoir de sa Salle Commune. Elle se trouvait au premier étage, derrière la tapisserie d'un homme sur son cheval. Harry avait souvent vu cette tapisserie avant, mais il n'y a jamais prêté attention. Dumbledore tapota doucement le cheval de sa baguette, ce qui le fit partir. Et au moment où le cheval et son cavalier disparurent de la toile, un porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur du mur.

-Cette chambre n'est connu que des Professeurs de cette école. C'est une chambre pour les invités occasionnels. Personne à part toi, moi ù les professeurs pourront y accéder.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'aucun élève n'a encore découvert cette pièce ? Pourtant elle est au premier étage...

-Vois-tu Harry, même si un élève avait trouvé le moyen d'y entrer, il lui faudrait d'abord que je lui ai donné ma permission une seule fois pour pouvoir y accéder. Même si toi maintenant tu montrais à quelqu'un ce qu'il y a à travers cette magnifique tapisserie, il ne pourra y entrer sans toi. Les élèves auront beau tapoter ce courageux étalon de leur baguette et le faire fuir, ils ne pourront pas y entrer sans mon consentement.

-Je vois.

-Bien, un plateau te sera servi bientôt pour que tu puisses prendre ton dîner. Dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la porte pour prendre congé.

-Au fait Professeur, en quelle année est mon père ? Demanda Harry avant qu'il ne parte.

-Ah, ne te l'ai-je pas dit ? Répondit Dumbledore avant de le voir faire secouer négativement de la tête. Il sera en septième année à la rentrée. Tout comme toi. ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé et les yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes à demi lune. Puis il s'en alla, laissant Harry seul, face à ses pensées. Il regarda à nouveau son torse, l'espace liquide était redevenu bleu et le Médaillon disparût sous sa chemise. Il soupira et entra dans sa nouvelle chambre.

OooOooO

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il se mit à rire nerveusement en repensant à son rêve. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, mais ne les trouva pas. Il écarta les rideaux de son baldaquin et découvrit la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son moral descendit en flèche en se rappelant les évènements de la veille. Et puis ni Ron, ni Hermione n'étaient là. Il regretta de ne pas leur avoir demandé de venir avec lui dans la Salle sur Demande sous les instructions de la lettre de Dumbledore, qu'il n'avait pas ouvert. Il se leva pour affronter sa première journée en solitaire. La chambre où il se trouvait était immense. Elle avait une bannière des maisons de l'école pour chaque coin du mur. Il dormait sur un grand lit en baldaquin de couleur rouge et or. Un coffre était posé au bout du lit. Il y avait un géant bureau occupé par une lampe et quelques livres, son gros fauteuil confortable, une grande cheminée et un énorme plafond qui changeait d'humeur comme celui de la Grande Salle.

Il se laissa tombé en arrière et médita sur les derniers événements en tripotant inconsciemment le collier que Hagrid lui avait offert à son dix-septième anniversaire. Trois jours avaient passé depuis que Harry avait voyagé dans le temps. Il repensa souvent à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore et à la nouvelle mission qui l'attendait cette année. Il s'était résolu à ne pas en vouloir au Dumbledore de son époque, car après y avoir bien réfléchit, ce voyage lui serait bénéfique d'un certain côté. Il apprit aussi du Médaillon du Voyageur qu'il n'était pas dans son passé, mais dans le passé d'une autre dimension. Cela l'avait attristé un peu au début, mais ensuite il se dit qu'il ne regrettait pas son présent, car maintenant il était sur d'avoir un futur de paix... après la mission qu'il devra accomplir ici et s'il en ressortait vivant. En tout cas il y veillerait. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain adjointe à la chambre ou il avait dormit et observa son torse où brillait les contours du médaillon qui était dans sa peau. Il enleva le collier de Hagrid et le déposa sur une petite table à côté de lui et se mit à toucher machinalement le miroir du Médaillon qui était redevenu un miroir quelconque. La chaîne et le médaillon s'était enfoncé dans la chair de sa peau, seul le miroir, qui avait perdu la couleur rouge et or, était visible. Il soupira avant de se préparer pour descendre dans la Grande Salle.

Aujourd'hui il rencontra le professeur McGonagall lors du déjeuner. Elle avait été d'abord surprise en le voyant, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi un élève était à l'école. Mais Harry était sûr que seuls trois personnes connaissaient sa véritable identité. Dumbledore, le Médaillon et Harry. Il adressa plusieurs fois au professeur de métamorphose un sourire charmeur pour plaisanter, car elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer du regard. Elle se pinça les lèvres et se détourna de lui pour reprendre la conversation avec Dumbledore. Harry étouffa un éclat de rire dans son pain et finit de déjeuner. En quittant la Grande Salle Dumbledore lui lança un clin d'oeil.

Il sortit dehors pour se balader dans la chaleur du parc. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et l'herbe semblait quémander un peu de brise. Il vit de loin la cabane de Hagrid. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir. Dumbledore ne partait que demain, car Hagrid devait arriver ce soir d'une mission si tout s'était déroulé comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore, d'après ses dires.

Il passa ses journées à se balader, seul, un peu partout dans le château, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Mais il évita soigneusement d'entrer dans la forêt interdite. Il pensait que Dumbledore n'approuverait pas trop s'il commençait d'ores et déjà à se comporter de manière téméraire alors que l'année n'avait toujours pas commencé, surtout que Rusard semblait suivre le jeune homme comme son ombre depuis son arrivée. Même s'il ne savait pas qui il était ni pourquoi il était là. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il pensait avoir attraper James Potter dans un château sans élèves. D'ailleurs, il ne sut jamais ce qu'il advint de James Potter. Le ne s'étant pas étendu sur le sujet avec lui. Il lui avait juste expliquer que le jeune Potter avait oublié quelque chose et s'en est allé chez lui en utilisant la cheminé de son bureau. Et il avait finit par dire qu'il ne serait pas non plus renvoyé. Ce qui mit le concierge dans une colère noire. Il ne cessait de voir Miss Teigne dans chaque recoin du château qu'il traversait, ce qui soit dit en passant l'agaçait au plus au point. Surtout qu'il était en vacance et qu'il navait la chance de ne pas risquer d'avoir une retenue.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, il vit Hagrid arrivé à l'heure du dîner. Il semblait content de son retour et avant de faire son rapport il se tût et lança un regard étonné à Harry, puis à Dumbledore.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t Hagrid surpris.

-Hagrid je vous présente Harry Preott, annonça le Directeur avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir bêtement lui disant : Hagrid, c'est moi Harry Potter. Mr Preott je vous présente Hagrid, le Garde Chasse de Poudlard. Hagrid, Harry passera les deux mois ici, il nous vient d'Amérique et suite à la mort des membres de sa famille, il passera sa septième année dans cette école.

Harry se tût interdit. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait chercher un histoire crédible. Il avait faillit tout faire gâcher. Heureusement que Dumbledore était intervenu avec cette histoire avant qu'il ne se ridiculise et gâche tout.  
Heureusement, il arriva à faire passer son état par la stupeur en dévisageant Hagrid de haut en bas. Il serra chaleureusement la main de Hagrid, enfon, il se fit plutôt broyer les mains, et continua son repas après lui avoir dit qu'il était ravit de le rencontrer. Il vît entre temps le regard serein de Dumbledore qui le calma instantanément. Après le repas, Dumbledore rejoignit Harry dans le couloir.

-Harry, je souhaiterai que tu fasses une chose lorsque tu seras ici, dit-il, et le voyant acquiescé le Directeur continua. Je voudrais que tu t'entraînes, mais aussi que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit et à garder un visage impassible dans toutes les situations. Lorsque nous sommes seuls dans ce château, tu pourras enlever ce masque, mais pas devant les élèves où autres personnes, il est important que tu caches certaines de tes émotions. Tu découvriras que ce masque te sera d'une très grande utilité dans certaines situations. Comme aujourd'hui.

-Très bien Professeur, assura Harry.

-Parfait. Tu auras aussi accès à la bibliothèque. La réserve te seras ouverte mais seulement pendant les vacances, ajouta-t-il. Pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des élèves lors de la reprise des cours.

-D'accord Monsieur.

-Je voulais aussi te prévenir que certains professeurs viendront de temps en temps passer à l'école. Donc fait attention à toi durant mon absence. Ne te fais pas surprendre.

-Je ferais attention professeur, promit Harry à Dumbledore qui lui accorda un sourire.

-Je vous fait confiance Mr Preott. Passez une bonne nuit.

Harry acquiesça encore une fois et prit congé en fronçant les sourcils. Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait appeler par son nom d'emprunt. En tournant au bout du couloir. Il comprit mieux pourquoi en voyant Rusard le regardait avec un air soupçonneux.

Il passa une semaines à s'entraîner sur des sorts qu'il avait trouver dans un livre de sortilège à la bibliothèque, ainsi qu'à fermer son esprit. Il arrivait à cacher ses expressions de mieux en mieux et avait appris à avoir un regard de glace à envier Voldemort. Il faisait même des balades sous sa cape d'invisibilité vers l'extrémité de la forêt interdite durant la nuit pour apprendre à masquer sa peur.  
Il se sentait très souvent seul lorsqu'il repensait à meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Même si le médaillon lui était de très bonne compagnie, personnes ne pouvait remplacer ses amis. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'aller voir Hagrid pour y prendre le thé et discuter avec lui, enfin surtout écouter ses histoires. Lorsque par moment il questionnait Harry sur son passé, ce dernier trouvait toujours le moyen de détourner la conversation. Il lui suffisait de mentionner dragons pour que Hagrid oublie sa précédente question et ne parle que d'eux pendant des heures. Dans le passé où dans le présent, Hagrid restait toujours égal à lui-même. Harry ne voyait Dumbledore que rarement, uniquement durant les repas. Parfois il voyait plusieurs professeurs aller et venir dans le château. Mais il ne parla avec aucun d'entre-eux.

OooOooO

À la fin du mois, le 31 Juillet, le jour de son anniversaire il reçut la lettre de rentrer et de la liste des livres pour la septième année de Poudlard. Ce même jour, il décida d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter ses fournitures et quelques objets en plus, s'il trouvait des choses utiles. Hagrid lui annonça qu'ils iraient ensemble pour plus de sécurité. Ce qui le fit sourire, car cela lui rappela les circonstances de sa première année. Ils y allèrent l'après midi en transplanant ensemble.

Ils passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur qui était resté fidèle à lui-même. Arrivé dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse Harry admira les allées et venues des sorciers. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir tant de monde. Il avait passé un mois entier sans contact avec les jeunes de son âge où d'autres personnes que Hagrid. Il n'avait rien contre lui, mais il avait besoin de fréquentait plus de monde. Il avait passé l'an dernier avec seulement Ron et Hermione, isolés des autres à cause de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus se sentir isolé du monde mais en faire partie. Et il le fera, même si cela devait être dans le passé.

Ils passèrent d'abord Gringotts pour y sortirent de l'argent. Le médaillon lui avait fait apparaître une clé le jour de son apparition, clé qu'il montra au gobelin pour accéder à son coffre. Il acheta les livres des matières qu'il comptait suivre cette année, les mêmes que ceux de sa sixième année. Hagrid lui acheta un hibou en lui souhaitant joyeux anniversaire, le prenant au dépourvu.

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'avait prévenu, bredouilla Hagrid, je... je pensais que pensais que ça te... heu... ferait plaisir, ajouta-t-il un peu inquiet.

Harry n'avait rien dit, il avait pensé que cette année il n'aurait rien car personne ici ne devait savoir que c'était son anniversaire, mais il s'était trompé. Il remercia chaleureusement Hagrid et pris la cage du sa nouvelle chouette. Harry sourit en pensant que c'était le même type de cadeau que Hagrid lui avait fait lors de sa première année. Il contempla sa chouette. Elle était toute blanche et ressemblait étrangement à Hedwige mais en plus jeune. Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine.

-Hedwige ! S'écria Harry joyeusement, s'attirant le regard surpris de Hagrid. Désolé, je... j'avais... j'ai eu une chouette avant qui lui ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eaux.

La chouette hulula joyeusement en guise de réponse. Mais Harry secoua la tête. Il était impossible que Hedwige soit vivante. Il la contempla longuement et décida de la nommer comme son ancienne chouette par la même occasion. Il avait l'impression que l'âme d'Hedwige avait traversé le temps et l'espace pour venir le rejoindre et passer sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Ils se baladèrent un peu près des magasins et Hagrid se sépara de Harry pour faire un tour à l'Allée des Embrumes. Il se dirigea vers son magasin préféré, celui de balai pour y voir entreposer une Étoile Filante 150. Apparemment c'était le balai de pointe de l'époque. Harry regretta son éclair de feu qu'il avait perdu juste avant Hedwige lors de sa fuite contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort l'an dernier.  
Décidément il en avait perdu des choses dans son monde. Mais à quel prix. Un garçon le bouscula sans crier et gare.

-Désolé ! S'excusa le garçon en se relevant et en aidant Harry à se relever par la même occasion.

Harry saisit sa main en le remerciant, se leva et se retourna pour le voir et son estomac fit un saut périlleux. Il se retrouva face à un Sirius Black de son âge. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Sirius lui lança un sourire en coin et entra dans la boutique de balai sans attendre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et se figea sur place comme une statue. Il venait de revoir son parrain. Sa joie était encore plus immense lorsqu'il vit une autre personne passer devant lui.

-Patmol ! Cria une voix essoufflée derrière lui. Hé, attend moi !

Harry ressentit la même sensation agréable en voyant James Potter courir rejoindre Sirius dans la même boutique. Et son bonheur atteint le sommet quand il avait vu Remus Lupin courir juste derrière James dans la même direction. Harry les observa comme il put de l'extérieur à travers la vitre, en feignant de regarder le balai exposé dans la vitrine. Il les regarda quelques minutes en train de parler de manière animée sur un sujet qui semblait les passionner. Harry se rappela qu'il devait acheter quelque chose qui lui sera utiles. Il s'arracha à la contemplation des garçons à contre coeur et se dirigea un peu plus loin dans le Chemin de Traverse.  
Il repéra un magasin qui vendait des bibelots et y trouva un livre parmi eux, intitulés : _Les Sorts Oubliés, Par Merlin l'Entraîneur_. Il l'acheta et décida de le feuilleter en attendant Hagrid.

Le livre se révéla très intéressant, car il parlait, non seulement de vieux sorts qui étaient utilisés autrefois, mais aussi des objets et plantes magiques, que la plupart des gens ont oublié qu'ils étaient indispensables pour combattre les forces du mal.  
Hagrid vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et ils décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, Harry fit une rencontre qui le dégoûta. Le couple Lestrange assit sur une table. Il réprima une fureur en les voyants sous son masque de glace. Il devait sûrement préparer un mauvais coup. Mais Hagrid était déjà sorti du bar. Harry refoula une forte envie de lancer un sort, mais il se contenta de leur lança un regard froid comme il l'avait appris et suivit Hagrid dans la fraîcheur de la rue où ils transplanèrent jusqu'au portail du château.

Il avait encore un mois d'entraînement et il n'allait pas le gâcher à se déambuler dans les couloirs. Voir ces futurs criminels, avait renforcé farouchement sa détermination de s'appliquer pour sa mission.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_J'ai retapé le chapitre, corrigé des fautes et changé beaucoup de choses pour que se soit plus compréhensible. Désolé pour ma maladresse..._

_Merci à Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor, 3elle; H-22, Di castillo de mortes, klaude et 666Naku pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous a plûs et que vous continuerez a lire et à reviewez aussi !_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
kiss kiss !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre sur le Chemin de

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension**

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire. Harry s'était beaucoup entraîné à cause de sa rencontre avec les Lestrange, qui l'avait motivé plus que jamais. Sa mauvaise humeur, qui l'avait eu depuis cette écoeurante rencontre et qu'il reportait contre tout le monde s'était atténuée maintenant grâce l'entraînement qu'il lui permet d'évacuer. Il se sentit même un peu coupable d'avoir enfermé la chatte de Rusard dans un de ses placards, il regrettait aussi d'avoir eu recourt au sortilège qui collait la langue au palais, qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre du Prince en sixième année, (qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue) contre le concierge car après qu'il ait retrouvé Miss Teigne le pourchassait lui et Peeves. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu d'une humeur massacrante.

-Vous me le paierez Preott, menaça un soir Rusard, alors que Harry était rentré plein de terre dans le Hall du château. J'attendrai avec patience la rentrée pour vous traquer. Et là ! S'écria-t-il en le montrant du doigt, tremblant de fureur. Là, je vous ferais renvoyer !

-Tout ça pour de la boue, s'indigna Harry.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Répliqua Rusard sèchement.

-Non monsieur, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bien parce que je vous préviens nnnnn ! Les yeux de Rusard s'écarquillaient de peur. Il mit une main dans sa bouche pour essayer de décoller sa langue. Quand le spectacle le spectacle lui fît plus pitié que rigolé, il amorça un mouvement pour s'en aller. Mais c'est sans connaître Rusard, car il attrapa la manche de Harry avec sa main pleine de bave. Harry grimaça de dégoût.

-Nnnnn n nnn nnnnn ! Rusard pointa du doigt de façon menaçantes vers Harry, le faisant reculer.

-Je ne comprend rien, monsieur, dit Harry son masque de glace visible, déstabilisant Rusard par la même occasion. Vous devriez peut-être aller voir Mme Pomfresh, suggéra Harry, Je pense que ce problème vient de la colle des enveloppes. Vous devriez aller tout de suite régler ce problème avant que ça ne s'aggrave. Rusard s'en alla comme une flèche, sûrement à l'infirmerie. Harry refoulant à grande peine son fou rire.

Pour le moment, ce qu'il regrettait le plus, c'était de s'être montré froid et distant envers le professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid lors de son retour au château. Mais il s'était bien vite excusé de son comportement en avouant à Dumbledore, au déjeuner, avoir vu des personnes qui lui avaient fait du mal dans le passé. Une situation qu'il comprit mais dont il ne fit aucun commentaire. Dumbledore et Hagrid ne lui en avait pas voulu. Ils étaient restés compréhensifs et ça l'avait vraiment touché.

-Je comprends Harry, lui avait dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce et rassurante, le soir où Harry c'était excusé. J'ai seulement été surpris. En tout cas, je te félicite pour tes progrès.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry un peu perdu. Dumbledore avait été si souvent absent, il ne pouvait pas parler des résultats de son entraînement alors qu'il lui-même ne savait pas s'il avait progressé ou pas.

-Je t'ai observé Harry, répondit simplement Dumbledore sans se défaire de son sourire.

Harry avait presque oublié que Dumbledore était une personne qui savait étonnement toujours tout. Enfin presque tout. Au moins certaine personne n'avait pas changé par rapport à son époque et il se sentit rassuré, car la rentrée approchait et il avait peur que tout serait différent. Au moins, ils connaissaient le caractère de sa famille (futur famille), et de ses ennemis. Il était plutôt fier de son nouveau masque d'impassibilité. Il faisait encore des tours à la forêt interdite avec la plus grande discrétion pour s'obliger à fermer son esprit contre la peur de chaque craquement ou chaque bruit suspect. Il n'avait aucune idée du résultat. Il espérait seulement que ça tiendrait face aux autres. Entre temps Harry réussissait à métamorphoser n'importe quoi en un sifflet d'or de la forme d'une chouette, qui s'était avéré utile pour appeler Hedwige ou encore les sombrals si besoin. Tout cela grâce au livre des Sorts Oubliés qui lui avait révélé que transformer un objet en un sifflet de la forme d'un animal lui permettrait d'envoyer une onde d'appel vers l'animal en question. Il suffisait juste de connaître l'animal et penser très fort à lui pour réussir la métamorphose du sifflet. Il fallait aussi avoir côtoyé l'animal auparavant.

Lorsque Harry arrêta de s'entraînaer plus et que le moment d'aller dormir arrivait, il repensait à son monde, à ses amis, mais aussi et surtout à la victoire d'être enfin libéré de ses chaînes, qu'il avait retrouvé en venant ici, ainsi qu'à sa solitude. Parfois, il discutait avec le Médaillon, mais ses discussions n'étaient pas semblables à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Ron lorsqu'il rigolait, où avec d'Hermione. Même s'il s'était avéré que le Médaillon était doté d'un certain sens de l'humour. Il lui racontait certaines histoires drôles sur ses anciens propriétaires, ce qui surprit Harry qui avait pensé être le seul voyageur dans le temps que ce Médaillon avait rencontré.

OooOooO

Le lendemain il avait décidé de retourner au Chemin de Traverse. Mais cette fois-ci, il comptait y aller seul. Il prévint Dumbledore en lui envoyant Hedwige, qui venait le voir tous les jours à chaque repas et se dirigea vers le grand portail du château pour y transplaner après avoir prit un bon petit déjeuner, seul dans la Grande Salle. Hedwige l'avait rejoint après qu'il se soit installé. Elle semblait connaître son emploi du temps par coeur, ou tout du moins tout ses déplacements. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de pencher sur la question qu'il se trouvait déjà devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il y entra et vit une seule personne dedans. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il semblait s'adresser au mur derrière la rampe des escaliers. Mais il n'y avait personne devant lui, donc il parlait bien tout seul. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Le patron Tom semblait absent à cette heure si matinale, puisqu'en effet il n'était que 8h30 du matin. D'ailleurs, que faisait cet homme à parler seul.

Il traversa le pub et se dirigea vers le mur de pierre pour rejoindre le monde sorcier derrière et ne voyant personne en vue, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac magique et la mit sur lui. Il avait décidé de faire profil bas ce jour-là. Une fois passé ce mur, il se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes, bien vêtu dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin. Il était venu dans ces lieux afin de trouver un livre qui puissent l'aider à vaincre les Horcruxes. Un livre où il y aurait tout un tas de sorts utiles, mais jugés dangereux pour la communauté des sorciers. Tout d'abord, pour mener à bien sa mission, il devait trouver un livre qui se trouvait dans une librairie douteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il le savait, car il l'avait appris dans un des livres de la Réserve de la bibliothèque de l'école. L'adresse y était noté comme référence. Il soupira et arriva bientôt devant la boutique en question. Il vit la pancarte en haut de la vitrine et y était écrit : _Chez Hureid le Crasseux sur la 3éme place de l'Allés du Pouvoir._

Il réprima un soupir, regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il retira donc sa cape d'invisibilité la cachant dans son sac magique, en s'assurant que personne ne le voyait. Harry n'aimait pas la magie noire, mais pour pouvoir la combattre mieux valait en apprendre plus sur son ennemi. Et comme la magie noire était utilisé par l'ennemi de Harry, il ne devait pas mettre de côté ces connaissances. Il passa la porte de la boutique et se retint de vomir par politesse tellement l'odeur de la librairie du Crasseux était écoeurante. Une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture se diffusait dans l'air, presque irrespirable. Il s'avança vers les étagères en regardant le titre des livres : _La plus noble des Magies Noir, Le pureté dans le Sang, Les Moldus : comment s'en débarrasser, Le nettoyage des Sangs de Bourbes_…

Harry détourna la tête, il en avait assez vu. Il était à présent au fond de la boutique et il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le titre d'un gros grimoire : _Le Livre des Secrets. _Harry, très intéressé, prit le gros grimoire et lit ce qu'il y avait en dessous du titre_ : Lit moi et je te révélerai des Secrets !_ Le livre était fermé par une sorte de serrure. Il se décida de la prendre sur un coup de tête et dirigea ainsi vers le comptoir avec le grimoire mais ne vit personne. Il attendit.

-Excusez-moi ! Appela-il au bout d'un moment d'un ton glacial, son masque d'impassibilité en place.

Une homme sortit d'une porte derrière le comptoir et lança un regard hautain à Harry. Il avait les cheveux long qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules et ils étaient tout gras et pas du tout peignés. Ses sourcils étaient très épais et broussailleux. Ses yeux étaient perçant et il avait un visage repoussant pour un homme d'assez petite taille. Harry était plus grand de taille que lui et plus costaux, ce qui le rassura.

-Je souhaiterais acheter ce livre, informa Harry froidement.

-C'est 20 Gallions, s'exclama le vendeur avec dédain.

-20 Gallions, répéta Harry d'un ton très froid. Je ne donnerais que 10 Gallions.

-Et puis quoi encore ! S'étrangla-t-il. Mais il se tut devant le regard que lui lança Harry.

-Je ne donnerai que 10 Gallions. Et puis, je suppose que vous n'avez pas la clé pour l'ouvrir, n'est pas, remarqua Harry avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, le figeant par la même occasion.

-C'est d'accord, accepta le vendeur d'une voix aiguë après avoir examiné Harry de la tête au pied. Il avait baissé les yeux ne voulant pas rencontrer à nouveau le regard acier de Harry.

-Aucune réponse au sujet de la clé. Il ne répondit pas et encaissa l'argent. C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Harry rangea le livre dans son sac. Il sortit en adoptant une allure droit et fier devant le vendeur. En sortant de la boutique, il se sentit écoeurer par son comportement, mais en même temps il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Tous ses commerçants qui arnaquaient les clients le rendaient malade. Même s'il savait qu'il pourrait payer, il n'aimait pas se faire mener à la baguette. Il remit sa cape d'invisibilité lorsque personne ne regardait puis sortit de l'Allée des Embrumes pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'était que 9h30, mais il était bien décidé à passer une bonne journée. Il alla s'acheter un glace et autres confiseries en attendant d'aller déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur.

OooOooO

Le matin était passé très vite, vers l'après midi, Harry comptait rentrer, mais une foule de gens s'était rassemblé autour d'un magasin particulier et il décida d'aller voir ce qui s'y passait. La foule était rassemblée autour de la vitrine de Fleury & Bott. Un livre était exposé dans la vitrine. Comme il était pressé de faire ses affaires dans l'Allée des Embrumes il n'avait pas pris le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait de neuf chez Fleury & Bott. Le livre, qui avait attiré la foule, portait le nom de : _La Magie la plus Blanche. Vaincre les Ténèbres se fait par l'usage de la Lumière. Par Phébus, Le Lumineux. _Prix sur demande.

Il entendit un homme, qui venait de sortir, dire le prix à une autre personne.

-Non mais tu rends compte ! S'exclama l'homme en question ahuri. 13.500 Gaillons !

-J'en reviens pas du prix. S'écria son ami. Quand je pense qu'il n'y a que 7 exemplaires dans le monde.

-Mais à ce prix à ce prix là, il doit y avoir de quoi se protéger ou devenir très puissant, siffla l'homme.

-Si Tu-sais-qui n'est pas remis à sa place par la magie de Phébus que je sois changé en Veracrasse !

-Je me demande qui compte s'acheter ce livre…

-Moi, je me demande si Albus Dumbledore compte se l'acheter.

-Dumbledore est le seul à faire peur à Tu-sais-qui.

Harry en avait assez entendu. Il était décidé à se procurer ce livre. Mais il ne voulait pas l'acheter devant tous le monde. Si seulement il l'avait vu ce matin, il n'aurait pas été obligé d'attendre que tout le monde s'en aille.

Cependant, il vit beaucoup de monde qu'il connaissait passer devant la boutique de Fleury & Bott. Il s'était installé dans une terrasse d'un petit restaurant où il pouvait voir tout le Chemin de Travers. De là haut, il vit Lily Evans passer avec ses parents. Bientôt, il vit la totalité des Maraudeurs passer aussi devant Fleury & Bott, pour y admirer le livre, ils avaient raté de peu Lily, qui avait fait la même chose. Ils semblaient en grande conversation. À un moment, il crut que James allait l'acheter, mais ils étaient repartis les mains vides. Le plus surprenant c'était d'avoir vu Severus Rogue et deux de ses amis, passaient devant la librairie et contemplait le livre de Phébus.

Il arborait un visage presque intéressé mais sortit pourtant une exclamation dégoûté devant ses amis, qui eurent un sourire satisfait. Puis s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la rue. Il était assez tard et plus personne ne contemplait la boutique, aussi il décida qu'il était l'heure de quitter la terrasse où il s'était retiré et se dirigea vers la vitrine. Cette fois-ci, puisque plus personne ne le dérangeait il put contempler le livre. On pouvait voir un énorme soleil qui envoyait des vagues de lumière à des ombres de ténèbres qui se cachaient dans les recoins du livre. Un homme masquait tendait sa baguette vers le ciel, comme si c'était lui qui commandait le soleil.

-Répugnant, s'exclama soudain une voix derrière lui.

Harry manqua de sursauté se retourna pour faire face à Lucius Malefoy un peu moins âgé que celui de son époque. Il devait avoir cinq où six ans de plus que lui à cette instant.

-Comme si les ténèbres pouvait être vaincu, murmura-t-il répugné, à la personne derrière lui que Harry n'avait pas vu. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, grand, cheveux platine et yeux bleu de quoi rendre fier un Malefoy. Nez abîmé et regard sévère.

-Et puis, quel dessin grotesque, ajouta la personne à côté de Malefoy dur le même ton.

-Alors, vous aussi, vous pensez qu'un jour se seront les ténèbres qui l'emporteront, lança Harry froidement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Seuls ceux qui ont le sang pur sont destinés au pouvoir, affirma-t-il d'un air hautain. Les moldus n'ont rien à faire dans ce monde et les Sangs de Bourbes devraient avoir le même rang que ceux des elfes de maisons.

Son ami et lui éclatèrent de rire. Harry, lui, tenta de garder son calme derrière son masque de glace, mais il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui, il avait besoin du journal de Jedusor. Il se demanda aussi s'il le possédait chez lui. Est-ce que Voldemort lui avait accordé sa confiance aujourd'hui ?

-Et toi, que penses-tu de ceux qui ont le sang impure ? Es-tu toi-même un sang pure ? Reprit-il sur le ton de dégoût et menaçant.

Harry ne leur répondit pas. Il se contenta de leur jeter un regard froid, si froid qu'ils commencèrent à reculer. Ils tentèrent de garder la tête froide, même s'ils semblaient agités.

-Qui es-tu gamin ? Demanda Malefoy intrigué par le soudain comportement de Harry. Il n'était plus aussi moqueur et on pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet.

-Harry Preott. Harry décida de dire la 'vérité' officielle. Il ne pouvait pas se faire d'ennemis. Il ne devait surtout pas maintenant perdre son sang froid. L'heure n'était pas encore à la vengeance.

-Preott ? Je ne connais aucune famille de sans pur du nom de Preott ! Dit Malefoy avec un ton de mépris. Tu sembles jeune, à quelle l'école vas-tu ?

-À Poudlard, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-Impossible ! Je suis sorti de Poudlard il y a cinq ans déjà et je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Ta maison ?

-Je serai un nouvel élève à partir de la rentrée, expliqua froidement Harry.

Le temps commençait doucement à changer. Le soleil avait disparu faisant place au crépuscule. Le ciel se cachaient maintenant derrière de gros nuages noirs. C'était la première fois que Harry se retrouvait au Chemin de Traverse si tard. Le vent soufflait doucement par moment, et violemment quelques fois. Comme c'était le cas à présent. Un vent violent leur fouettait le visage. Harry regarda vers le ciel et nota qu'une tempête semblait se diriger vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria un sorcier derrière Malefoy, l'air paniqué. Le temps venait de changer brusquement, Harry comprenait l'objet de sa panique.

-Il semblerait que le temps change. Dit Harry sarcastiquement. Il regardait lui aussi le ciel se changer en une humeur massacrante. Des détraqueurs peut-être.

-Impossible, ils n'ont pas le droit de se balader librement hors Azkaban, cria le compagnon de Malefoy terrorisé.

-Brr, il fait de plus en plus froid, non ? Souligna Harry faussement inquiet quand la température chuta d'un coup et que son souffle devint glacé.

Malefoy et son ami s'en allèrent sans lancer de Harry qui resta sans bouger à sa place à contempler l'arrivée de la tempête. Presque plus personne n'était resté dans les rues du coin lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps d'acheter le livre à n'importe quel prix. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer. Il lui fallait une couverture autre que celle qu'il emprunterait pour aller à Poudlard. C'est là que la voix du Médaillon raisonna en lui.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Je peux te donner une nouvelle fausse identité.

-C'est parfait ! Dit Harry. Et aussitôt, il ressentit une vague de chaleur le traverser. Cette chaleur était vraiment agréable d'ailleurs.

Plus personne ne se trouvait dans la librairie. Il entra dans la boutique, se résolut à acheter le livre. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le vendeur pour lui dire qu'il était intérêssé par le livre sur la vitrine, il eut droit à un regard interloqué et douteux.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour acheter un livre pareil ?

-Et alors ? Répondit froidement Harry.

-Heu... êtes vous majeur au moins ?

-Évidemment! Répliqua Harry. Alors, je peux ?

-Et bien, si vous avez l'argent, oui... Et puis quelqu'un l'avait déjà réservé, donc... mais puisqu'il n'est pas venu, tiens

Il lui donna le numéro du coffre de Gringotts et signa un papier officiel pour donner l'autorisation de prélever le montant nécessaire pour avoir le livre.

Le vendeur alla, non pas à la vitrine, mais dans la réserve, à l'intérieur du magasin pour revenir quelque minutes plus tard avec un livre somptueux, tout en or dont les écritures en argent étaient entourer de rouge. Il l'enroba dans un paquet en papier kraft pour le cacher. Harry le prit et le mit dans son sac magique.

-Merci, dit Harry sur un ton chaleureux, ce qui surpris le vendeur qui avait été accueillit par le masque de glace.

-Heu... Je vous en prie...

Alors que Harry sortait de la boutique, une autre personne y entrait, capuche sur sa tête. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si tout ses sens venait de se mettre en alerte. Il était presque sorti du Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'il se décida de faire demi tour pour aller vérifier si tout allait bien dans la boutique de Fleury & Bott. Et ce qu'il craignait arriva. Il entendit les cries du vendeur qui se tortillait de douleur par terre, hurlant de toutes ses forces sous la faible lumière de sa boutique. L'homme à la capuche recouverte de tout à l'heure se tenait devant lui, baguette levée, jetant le sort de doliris.

-Qui ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix dément. Il paraissait vraiment furieux. Qui l'a acheté !

-Un jeune homme... S'écria le vendeur.

-Une jeune homme, répéta-il hors de lui en accentuant les effets du sort. Un jeune homme ! Je vous pensais vous avoir dit que j'allais l'acheter.

Harry en avait assez vu. Il mit discrètement la cape d'invisibilité de son père et entra dans la boutique discrètement. Lorsqu'il trouva une position éloigné lui permettant de jeter un sort puis de partir en courant, il se positionna.

-Chut, souffla l'homme encapuchonné. Vous entendez ?

L'homme qui gémissait de douleur, ne fît soudain plus un son. L'agresseur, lui avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme.

Ce fût le sort de trop pour Harry qui lança un sort de désarmement de manière informulé sous la cape de son père, libérant par la même occasion le vendeur, qui après avoir repris son souffle se volatilisa dans l'arrière-boutique. Malheureusement pour Harry, la puissance de son sort n'était pas assez fort, il n'a pas réussit à récupérer la baguette de l'assaillant, juste à le désarmer. Il manquait encore d'entraînement dans l'art des sorts informulés.

-Qui est là, cria l'homme à la capuche, en regardant autour de lui. Comme il faisait noir, il ne pouvait voir où était tombé sa baguette.

Harry observait l'homme qui avait avancé ses mains devant lui.

-Espèce de lâche ! Je vois bien que vous avez utilisé un sort d'invisibilité... Vous n'êtes pas très discret !

Harry resta immobile, ne cédant pas à la provocation. L'homme enleva sa capuche et Harry le reconnu aussitôt. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était mort. Soudain, une haine sourde s'empara de lui. Il se mit derrière un mur de livre pour cacher sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac magique, et en ressortit, la baguette levée vers son adversaire qui abordait un horrible sourire à sa vue.

-Ah, je vois qu'on a arrêté de se cacher, le lâche.

-Je vois qu'on a perdu sa baguette, le nul. Répondit du tac au tac Harry, faisant disparaître le sourire de Voldemort. Ils se tenaient face à face et se regardaient dans les yeux. Le masque de glace qu'avait reprit Harry, faisait froid dans le dos et son adversaire en fût décontenancé. Harry pensait que la situation devait être étrange pour Voldemort. Normalement, c'était à lui de lancer des regards meurtriers aux autres et non le contraire.

Harry devait réfléchir. Il ne devait surtout pas attiré l'attention. Mais une voix lui fit rappeler qu'il n'avait pas sa véritable apparence, ni celle de son emprunt. C'était sûrement le Médaillon qui lui parlait, mais il en était pas sûr car il était concentré sur Voldemort. Harry se demanda comment quitter les lieux sans faire de carnage.

-Qui es-tu petit ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Aucune importance, répondit nonchalamment Harry.

-Je pense au contraire que c'est important ! Tu m'intéresses beaucoup, tu sais ? Ajouta-t-il avec un faux sourire bienveillant.

Harry avait bien envie de dire oui, mais il se reprit vivement. Il devait partir avant de dire une bêtise, il ne s'était pas encore préparé à la rencontre contre lui. L'heure n'était pas venue de combattre Voldemort. Bientôt, mas maintenant.

-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Continua Voldemort, après le long silence de Harry qui réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin. Tu sais, si tu t'excuses, je consent à te laisser rejoindre mes rangs. Tu pourrais faire partie du bon côté. Mon côté, celui du pouvoir. Une nouvelle ère va naître dans les années à venir et je souhaiterai avoir une personne comme toi dans à mes côtés. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. La preuve, tu me fais face en sachant qui je suis. En supposant que tu saches qui je suis, susurra-t-il en reprenant un horrible sourire. Et je suis clément avec les repentants.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je sais qui vous êtes. Assura Harry, qui se contrôlait pour ne pas faire éclater sa fureur.

-Alors, fait allégeance. Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit, il s'avançant vers Harry. Il arrive à tout le monde de se tromper...

-Vous êtes un meurtrier !

-Cela dépend de quel côté on se place...

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Voldemort s'était jeté à terre pour attraper sa baguette et Harry eut le temps de lancer le sortilège d'entrave à Voldemort entre temps et il s'en alla en vitesse hors de la boutique. Il courut jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur quand il vit les Lestrange à côté du bar.

-Attrapez-le !

Le couple sortit leurs baguettes et coururent vers lui. Harry slaloma sous les sorts, et se jeta le sort du bouclier juste à temps. Il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un jais de lumière vert. Il reconnu le sort de la mort : Avada Kedavra. il ne perdait pas de temps ceux-là. Il entra vite dans le Chaudron Baveur, bousculant les clients, et sortit du bar aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il entendit des explosions et des hurlements, mais ne regarda pas en arrière.

Une fois arrivé dans les rues en dehors du bar, il transplana en un clin d'oeil jusqu'au porte de Poudlard, sain et sauf. Il soupira et éclata de rire nerveusement. Il l'avait échappé belle cette fois-ci. Il entra dans le château et se dirigea vers sa chambre en songeant à s'entraîner au sortilège informulé profondément durant cette semaine.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

En tout cas j'ai été agréablement surprise en voyant 10 reviews pour le second chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à Anon, ep, max1002, zaika, Petite Emeraude, 3lle, Di castillo de mortes, Merlin Potter, klaude et Flore Jade !

J'espère que la suite vous a plû, et que c'est pas trop du charabia ! Normalement j'aurai du envoyé le chapitre Dimanche, et je suis désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu un problème de correction... Donc voilà, j'espère que le chapitre ne vous décevra pas !

___À la prochaine!  
Prenez soin de vous !  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre !_

_kiss kiss_

* * *

(Edit) J'ai corrigé ce chapitre et changé des tournures de phrase et certaines situations... Mieux vaut le relire.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une rentrée inoubliable

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension**

4) Une rentrée inoubliable :

La rentrée scolaire aura lieu le lendemain et Harry, suivant les conseils de Dumbledore, devra prendre le train comme tous les autres élèves pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Allongé dans son lit, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu après le dîner avec le Directeur dans son bureau.

-Harry, tu prendras le Poudlard Express comme les autres, informa Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau directorial, les mains jointes en dessous de son menton, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes en demi lune.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on te voit dans le train demain comme un être ordinaire, car comme tu dois l'avoir compris, tu es tout sauf ordinaire Harry, ajouta-t-il après le regard que lui avait lancé Harry.

Harry Potter était un être ordinaire, certes, il avait attiré dès son premier jour l'attention de tout le monde, et ce avant même la répartition de sa première année. Mais l'idée de refaire ses valises pour pour une journée ne le séduisait guère.

-Je comprend que faire un allé-retour dans la même journée ne te plaise pas Harry, remarqua Dumbledore en lisant dans ces pensées. Mais je pense, et tu seras d'accord d'avouer, qu'être discret à la rentrée serait plus que raisonnable.

-C'est d'accord. Me faire remarquer n'est pas mon passe temps favoris, ça se se fait contre ma volonté.

-Je suis sûr que tu feras de ton mieux.

-Heu... j'essayerai en tout cas, dit Harry sans trop y croire.

**OooOooO**

Une beau temps s'annonçait pour le jour de la rentrée. Une légère brise soufflait à l'extérieur du château pour venir contraster avec le soleil qui brillait de mille feux en ce début de matinée. Sa valise remplit des vêtements qu'il avait acheté à Londres pendant les vacances était prête puis rendue légère grâce à un sort, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie du château, prêt à transplaner au Chaudron Baveur où il devra passer sa journée avant de prendre le Poudlard Express. Arrivé au portail, il transplana après un dernier soupire en direction du château. Le quitter pour le retrouver le même jour par train, il y avait de quoi être énervé.

Il était 10h05, et Harry eut une soudaine envie de manger de la glace au Chemin de Traverse avant de prendre le train. Sur le chemin, il constata des regards inquiets, des conversations animées et plusieurs personnes qui semblaient surveiller les alentours, ils ressemblaient à des aurores. Par Merlin, c'était des aurores. Harry constata qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'élucider ce mystère, même s'il en avait très envie à cause de sa nature curieuse. Mais lorsqu'il acheta sa glace, il comprit que les conversations s'orientaient vers l'attaque auquel il avait pris part contre Voldemort. Visiblement, on ne parlait plus que de ça ces derniers temps. Les aurores devaient être là pour renforcer la sécurité des lieux.

-Il était temps qu'ils mettent des Aurores dans les rues par ces temps qui courent !

-A votre avis, vous pensez que c'est vrai ? Dit un homme au comptoir du vendeur de glace.

-Vous voulez parler de l'attaque chez Fleury et Bott ? Répondit le vendeur.

-De quoi d'autres pardi !

-Oui c'est vrai. Robert est ami, lui et sa femme. Des gens très bien même, on peut leur faire confiance. Jamais ils ne mentiraient sur ce genre de... de choses. Vous savez... à propos de Vous-savez-qui, ajouta-il en murmurant les derniers mots et en regardant dans les alentours juste après.

Harry décida de payer sa glace et de se rendre à la gare et monter dans le train. Après avoir passé le fameux mur du Quai 9 ¾. Plusieurs élèves se baladaient çà et là sur le quai. Certains quittaient leurs parents, d'autres montaient dans le train et plusieurs couraient dans tous les sens. Harry décida d'ignorer le tumulte et alla prendre place dans le train. Assis près de la fenêtre du compartiment où il avait pris place, il regarda cette fois-ci ce qui se passait dehors avec plus d'attention. Peut-être réussirait-il à reconnaître des gens dans tous ce monde.

-Heu... excusez-moi...

Harry ne sursauta pas, cachant sa surprise derrière son masque de glace, qui ne laissa passer aucune émotion, et se retourna vers le concerné. C'était un premier année d'après son apparence de petite taille.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer, murmura-t-il embarrassé. Les autres compartiments sont remplis.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre à nouveau. Le petit garçon attendit un moment avant d'aller s'asseoir courageusement sur l banc face à Harry, près de la porte et restèrent tous les deux silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre de nouveau. Il ignora le ou les arrivants. Mais certains d'entre-eux, apparemment, n'avaient pas vraiment dans l'idée de rester silencieux.

-Bonjour ô première année ! S'exclama l'un des arrivants. Il semblait être en 5ème ou 6ème année et de nature vraiment...

-Quelle belle journée pour une rentrée scolaire !

... bruyante.

-Billy, s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas entrer dans _chaque_ wagon pour saluer _tous_ les élèves, demanda la seconde personne qui le suivait d'un ton inquiet.

-Jimmy, quelle question, répliqua Billy provoquant un soupir de soulagement de son ami. Bien sûr que je vais le faire.

-Oh, non ! Se plaignit son ami en se tapant le front, on aurait presque dit qu'il voulait se suicider.

-Oh, regarde Jimmy, celui-là est beaucoup trop vieux pour entrer en première année ! Lui fit observer Billy en ignorant sa dernière remarque et en montrant Harry du doigt. Salut à toi, moi c'est Billy, et toi ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas très bavard. Commenta Jimmy après un long silence où Harry les ignora.

-Je vois, un timide ! Dit-il d'une voix forte, comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry commença à se sentir agacé. Mais il continua d'ignorer les deux personnes qui sont entrées.

-T'en fais pas, c'est normal, le premier jour c'est toujours comme ça, tu ne te sens jamais à l'aise, continua Billy avec une certaine arrogance dans la voix. Mais le principal c'est de ne pas oublier que tu cohabiteras avec des sorciers de ton âge, et que l'on ne va pas te mordre... Peut-être pas au début, mais bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit : Un Botruc ne fais pas de Doxy !

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se tourna vers le dit Billy. Il était tellement abasourdit par cette invention du bavard qu'il en oublia de l'ignorer. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à le regarder. Les autres affichaient un air incrédule mais, Harry reprit son masque de glace, bien qu'il resta stupéfait de l'attitude du soit disant Billy.

-Oui, je sais, je comprends votre surprise ! Et puis on dit aussi, que les Hippogriffes ne se sont pas...

-Tu vas arrêter d'inventer des proverbes qui n'ont aucun sens. Ils vont finir par croire que Poudlard n'est pas une école mais asile de fou !

-Mais bien sûr que mes proverbes ont un sens. Le tout, c'est de ne pas se différencier des autres, car nous sommes tout d'abord des êtres humains qui cherchons la connaissance magique pour pouvoir vivre en communauté. Ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt la fenêtre. Si tu agis en tant qu'être humain, tout devra bien se passer.

-Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec les nouveaux ! Protesta Billy exaspéré par le discours.

-Oh, alors tu préfères peut-être : Il ne faut pas avoir peur des sombrals car ils sont apprivoisés... Il reçu une tape derrière la tête le coupant dans son délire.

-Je suis désolé; dans ces moment-là, il faut l'ignorer. Je m'appelle Jimmy Hertz et l'idiot ici, c'est Billy Field ! Nous sommes tous les deux à Gryffondor. Enchanté de vous connaître tout les deux. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part.

-Je m'appelle Jack... Jack Foodson... Murmura le petit garçon. Harry, lui, resta muet. Mais ils ne se sentirent pas vexé pour autant.

-Oui, enchanté de vous connaître, mais n'oubliez pas que les détraqueurs sont des créat- aïe !

-Allez on s'en va, désolé du dérangement., coupa Jimmy en tirant les oreilles de son ami et sortant du compartiment. Bon voyage.

-Mais- _aïe_, attend, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à dire...

-Tu crois qu'ils sont tous comme ça dans cette école ? Chuchota le petit Jack. Harry ne préféra pas répondre, haussa simplement les épaules avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il espéra de tout son coeur qu'il n'y ait pas trop de personne comme Billy à l'école.

Environ cinq minutes passèrent avant que le train ne quitte le quai et voilà que quelque secondes après, une autre personne entra dans le wagon. Elle semblait entrer en première année, tout comme Jack. Elle demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à eux, et après un bref regard en direction de Harry, Jack acquiesça.

-Heu, je m'appelle Catherine, et c'est ma première année. Dit-elle timidement.

Jack fut le seul à répondre. Il n'était pas question qu'Harry se fasse d'amis ou d'ennemis. Il n'en aura pas le temps cette année. De plus, il ne voulait impliquer personne dans sa « mission ».

Le ciel devint de plus en plus sombre. Les nuages envahissaient le ciel à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils avaient pourtant prévu du beau temps pour aujourd'hui. Il remarqua qu'on lui avait donné un surnom quand plusieurs personnes passèrent dans le compartiment pour voir le « Nouveau de glace ». La visite la plus frappante avait été celle de Rogue et sa bande de copain de futur Mangemorts vers la fin du voyage.

-Les rumeurs étaient donc vrais, avait-il dit. Il y aurait un nouveau qui ne fait pas parti cette année qui serait plus qu'un premier année. Et en tant que dernière année des Serpentard je me devais de venir te saluer, le nouveau.

Harry, fit comme avec les premiers passants, il les ignora. Mais Rogue ne s'en démoralisa pas pour autant. Y avait-il vu une sorte d'invitation ? Or le plus exaspérant était à venir.

-Je suis Severus Rogue, es-tu du bon côté ? Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comme il ne vit qu'il n'allait pas répondre il ajouta : peut-être qu'avec des outils plus convaincants, tu répondras plus facilement.

-Vas-y Rogue, montre lui ce que tu sais faire ! Encouragea l'un de ses amis d'une voix surexcitée, on aurait dit qu'ils n'attendaient que ce moment. Pouvoir user de leur force pour montrer qui était les maîtres. Mais cela ne fit pas peur à Harry, il s'était déjà confronté à plus fort que lui.

-Tu n'me donnes donc pas vraiment le choix.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Rogue faire un mouvement vers sa poche.

-Ton sang est-il pur « le nouveau » ? Dit une de ses compagnons en faisant un rictus sur le dernier mot, provoquant l'hilarité des autres, mais pas de Rogue.

-Et vous les petits gamins...

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! S'écria une voix.

Décidément, Harry en avait de la visite aujourd'hui. Il regrettait presque d'avoir pris le train sous les conseils du Directeur.

-Mais qui voilà, reprit l'arrivant qui n'était autre que Billy. C'est notre très cher _ami_ Rogue, alias Servilus, qui est aussi venu passer un bonjour aux nouveaux.

-On a entendu des rires idiots, et on avait voulu savoir à qui elles appartenaient, renchérie Jimmy moins amical que tout à l'heure.

Une tension était présente dans le compartiment, presque palpable.

-Vous êtes venus saluer les élèves vous aussi ?Je savais qu'au fond de vous il y avait une part de bonté ! Dit Billy d'une voix faussement touchée. C'est très gentil de votre part...

Ils sortirent tous leur baguettes en même temps, sauf Harry, et les deux premiers années qui était estés pétrifiés de leur côté...

-Par tous les Enfers, regardez ce qu'on nous amène ! S'extasia presque l'un des compagnons de Rogue.

-Ô, tu me touches là, Rosier. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que nous voir te procurait un tel émoi. Mais tu m'excuseras, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux filles, dit Jimmy.

-Mais si tu veux, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je peux te promettre qu'on viendra te voir aussi souvent qu'il te plaira. S'enthousiasma Billy.

Harry pensa qu'il était temps d'intervenir, mais il ne devait pas attirer l'attention, il devait agir de façon indirecte. Soudain, il eut une idée et se décida d'avoir une conversation intérieur avec son Médaillon.

+_Eh,... Médaillon du voyageur... Pensa Harry. Je peux te demander un service ?_+

_+Oui, bien entendu...+_

+_Si jamais il venait à se servir de la magie, serais-tu capable d'en annuler les effets ?_+

_+Pourquoi ?+_

+_Je ne veux voir personne de blesser ou de changer en quoique se soit.  
Alors, tu acceptes ?_+ Redemanda Harry après un moment de silence.

_+C'est d'accord Harry Potter, j'interviendrais_+, soulageant Harry par la même occasion.

-Tu m'excuseras Billy si je ne suis pas avec toi ces jours là, pour ma part, je pense les voir assez souvent comme ça dans les couloirs, estima Jimmy. Peut-être même trop souvent si tu veux mon avis...

-Comme si j'en avais envie ! Cria Rosier.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, intervint une voix forte. C'est assez animé je trouve. J'aime bien.

Harry tourna la tête, et vit James Potter appuyé contre la porte du compartiment restée ouverte. Il était accompagné de Sirius, Remus et Peter, caché derrière. La porte n'était pas assez grande.

-Oh, mais c'est notre cher Servilo, dit Sirius avec un air intéressé. Alors, t'as toujours pas trouver comment on se servait d'un shampooing ?

-Attention à tes paroles Black, fulmina Rogue.

-Houuu c'est qu'il ferait presque peur à grogner ainsi, railla James. Au fait Patmol, s'il ne te répond pas c'est que ça veut dire non.

-Vous permettez que l'on se joigne à vous Billy, Jimmy ? Dit Remus poliment.

-Ouai, soyez les bienvenues, les amis, approuva Billy. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Moi je suis allé en Suisse, c'était magnifique...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, s'écria une voix féminine. C'était Lily Evans qui tentait de se faufiler dans le compartiment. Vous ! Dit-elle quand elle vit les Maraudeurs. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée, je peux savoir pourquoi vous bouchez le couloir du train ?

-Je vois que nous sommes au complet ! Ricana Avery.

-La ferme Avery ! Prévint James d'un ton très dur mais calme, Harry, interpellé regarda Avery. C'est comme si James savait ce qui allait se passer. Harry vit que Rogue regardait Lily Evans comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Mais elle l'ignora et reporta son regard à tour de rôle sur Avery et James pas du tout effrayé.

-Des sangs purs, des traîtres à leurs sangs, des nouveaux et le meilleur pour la fin. Ils ricanèrent tous avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase par : une sang de bourbes.

Tous se passa en un éclair dans la tête de Harry. Rogue, Rosier et Avery pointaient leurs baguettes sur Lily, James Sirius, Remus, Billy et Jimmy, qui à leur tour avait fait saisit leur baguette. Des éclairs rouges, verts et violets jaillirent des baguettes de chacun des d'eux sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Ils ne sont pas faibles les septièmes années d'aujourd'hui. Les deux premiers années s'étaient bouchés les oreilles entre temps et s'était replié vers la fenêtre, juste face à Harry. Seulement les lumières qui étaient sorties des baguettes, s'étaient transformées en une fumée qui s'était dissoute dans le plafond du train.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'affola Rosier en regardant tout le monde dans le compartiment.

-Apparemment rien abruti, mais c'est une question intelligente que tu viens de poser là ! Se moqua Sirius.

-Pour une fois ! Ajouta James faussement impressionné et surpris. Il faudrait peut-être en informer quelqu'un ?

-La communauté magique par exemple ? Continua Remus en souriant.

-Non je pense que la Gazette du Sorcier suffira ! Ajouta Peter, sûr de lui.

-Soyez pas idiots, répliqua Lily exaspérée, mais elle se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son sourire ... On se fiche de savoir qu'il ait eu une révélation !

-Oui mais avoue que c'est étrange Evans. S'extasia Billy, attirant les regards des autres. Deux événements étranges en une journée... Sa relève du miracle ! Il reçut pour la peine un coup de baguette à la tête de la part de Jimmy.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les Serpentard. Les Serpentard se regardaient entre eux. Ils se demandaient sûrement pourquoi aucun de leurs sorts n'avaient fonctionnés. Ils s'affrontèrent une fois encore tous du regard. Puis retentèrent une autre bataille sous les protestations de Lily, en agitant la baguette face à leur adversaire. Mais les étincelles lumineuses s'évaporèrent encore une fois. Tout le monde tourna alors la tête vers les deux premiers années, puis après un non collectif, leur regard se dirigèrent vers le mystérieux nouvel élève qui resta encore silencieux, à contempler la fenêtre.

-Dit, commença Sirius en regardant Harry intensément, on ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Mais Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre, combattit l'irrésistible envie de le regarder, lui, son père, sa mère et Remus et l'ignora.

-T'es sûr Patmol, demanda James.

-Certain, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

-Des problèmes de mémoires Black, railla Rogue.

-Je t'avais presque oublié Servilo, heureusement que tu..

- Vous devriez retourner dans vos compartiments, dit enfin Harry coupa la parole Sirius, après un moment de silence, il comprit que s'il continuait d'ignorer la situation, rien n'aller s'arranger.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il parle le nouveau ! Ricana Rosier.

-Et si on refuse, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? Grogna Avery.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse de sort...

-Abruti, c'est un nouveau, pas un débutant ! Coupa Jimmy.

-On est arrivé à Près au lard, dit simplement Harry froidement attirant l'attention de tous vers la fenêtre, toujours en regardant par la fenêtre.

-On va bientôt arriver. Que tout le monde se prépare à descendre ! Dit la voix du machiniste.

Personne n'avait bougé et ils semblaient tous hésitant. Mais, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils sortirent tous du compartiment d'un air morose pour certains et confus de l'autre. En tout cas, pour Harry, ils étaient un peu trop silencieux.

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

Arrivé à la gare de Près au Lard à la minute où la pluie s'est mise à tomber fortement accompagné de vent de tonnerre et d'éclair. Harry suivit les premières années pour prendre la barque avec Hagrid, (qu'il salua discrètement), comme lui avait expliqué Dumbledore la veille. Il monta dans une barque avec les deux premières années dont il avait partagé le wagon et traversèrent le lac sans incident, sauf peut-être le moment où le calamar géant avait effrayé les nouveaux qui s'étaient précipités de l'autre côté de la barque dont ils avaient fini par tomber. Heureusement les tentacules du calamar les avaient tous ramener à leur place, sains et saufs, mais complètement trempés et frigorifié. Harry avait oublié combien la vue du château la nuit, en traversant le lac, était splendide. Il soupira en se remémorant sa première année. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, mais apparemment, plus il passait de temps dans le monde magique plus il continuait à en découvrir davantage.

Il était avec le professeur McGonagall à présent. Elle était venue secourir les premières années lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait bombardés d'eau par Peeves. Décidemment, Peeves était et restera toujours le même, passé et futur. Harry, lui par contre, en voulant aider ces premières années discrètement, fut projeté violemment par une force invisible de l'autre côté du couloir et fit une belle chute derrière une porte qui se referma devant lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda Harry en se massant la tête et le derrière.

Comment avait-il atterrit là ? Pourquoi la porte s'est-elle refermé ? Il se releva péniblement en se disant qu'il poserait des questions plus tard, la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer.

Mais, lorsqu'il ouvra la porte, il se trouva dans le couloir du septième étage. Il resta quelque secondes estomaqués avant de se décider à courir jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Toutefois, lorsqu'il y pénétra, un silence régnait à l'ouverture des grandes portes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, les professeurs, dont McGonagall avec les lèvres pincées se rappelant les sourires charmeurs qu'Harry lui faisait à chaque fois qu'elle venait au château, sans oublier les élèves. Il ne restait qu'une personne pas encore répartit, et qui était encore assis sur le tabouret. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il prendre place devant la table des professeurs pour se faire répartir, ou bien allez directement à la table des Gryffondor ? Il rencontra le regard du professeur Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Pour une rentrée discrète, ça commençait mal.

-Serdaigle ! S'écria le Choixpeau en faisant sursauter tout le monde, sauf Harry et le Directeur qui continuait de se regarder. Puis les applaudissements jaillirent, surtout à la table des Serdaigle pour accueillir le nouveau.

-Harry Preott, appela McGonagall. Un hochement de la tête de Dumbledore et Harry s'installa sur le tabouret en mettant le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il voyait Rogue devant lui qui le regardait de façon calculateur. Celui qui allait jouer le rôle d'espion. Celui qui avait aimé sa mère. Celui qui a trahi Voldemort. Il sourit intérieurement. Voldemort allait recueillir l'allié de son plus grand ennemi, mais à quel prix. Il tourna la tête vers ses parents, puis vers Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow qui le regardèrent curieusement. Il pivota la tête encore une fois, et vit à la table des Serpentard tous les futurs Mangemorts. Ce serait amusant d'entrer à Serpentard, rien que pour les espionner et leur donner une bonne leçon tout les jours, du matin au soir. Il pourrait se servir d'eux comme cobaye. Il serait peut-être temps de tenir en laisse les toutous de Voldemort, non ? Il entendit quelques chuchotements qu'il ignora quand il entendit que le Choixpeau s'adressait au Médaillon.

-_Oui..., ah je vois..., vous avez raison Médaillon du voyageur..., Hum...Très bien, dans ce cas !_

Mais avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, le Choixpeau avait déjà donné sa réponse.

-Serpentard !

Non !

Harry se rendit compte avec épouvante qu'il allait aller à Serpentard. Il ne le pensait pas quand il disait que ce serait marrant d'être envoyé là-bas, enfin si, mais pas sérieusement. Il était figé, comme si quelque un lui avait jeté le sort de stupéfaction. À sa première année, il avait demandé au Choixpeau qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, il avait pensé qu'il allait de soi qu'il irait à Gryffondor cette année... Il n'avait eu qu'à lire dans sa tête... Il aurait compris que c'est à Gryffondor qu'il aurait dû être réparti et qu'il avait sa place. Il n'était plus lié à Voldemort pourtant. Y aurait-il vraiment en lui des qualités de Serpentard ?

Il n'eut pas la chance de demander des explications que des applaudissements retentirent à Serpentard. Il leva la tête, pour regarder les élèves et vit que plusieurs d'entre-eux, notamment tous ceux présent dans le train tout à l'heure, ne semblaient pas apprécier le fait qu'il allait faire partie de leur maison, de ce fait ils n'applaudirent aucunement Harry lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir à leur table, un dénommé Wilkes lui présenta une place vide à ses côtés, au bord de la table.

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu m'as l'air bien intéressant, avoua-t-il. Rogue, lui était assis face à lui et gardait un visage impénétrable.

Il n'avait sûrement pas d'avis sur la question. Dans la table de Gryffondor il vit que certains chuchotaient en le regardant notamment les Maraudeurs. Ils lui jetèrent des regards mauvais qui donnèrent envie à Harry de rire amèrement. Certains essayèrent de lui faire la conversation, mais Dumbledore pris la parole, lui permettant de ne pas s'énerver contre eux, et apparemment ça ne leur avait pas plus que quelque un ose les interrompre. Il remarqua que la mentalité dans cette maison était différente des autres maisons.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Mais laissons place au festin avant de vous informer du bavardage habituel. Bon appétit !

Tout le monde applaudit avec enthousiasme à ces mots, mais Harry voyait bien qu'à cette table, il se forçait seulement. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils auraient déjà commencé à engloutir le dîner. L'habituel repas surgit devant Harry, qui ressentait déjà la nostalgie de son époque, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Plusieurs personnes essayèrent de lui parler encore une fois, mais il se força à remplir sa bouche pour éviter de répondre.

-Il paraît que tu vas entrer en dernière année ! Demanda Wilkes. Harry ne répondit pas, mais le regarda avec méfiance.

-C'est ce fou qui nous l'a dit, ajouta-il en faisant signe au Directeur.

-Première année, grogna le Baron Sanglant, qui venait d'apparaître de sous la table, provoquant quelques surprises à la table. J'espère que vous donnerez le maximum pour qu'on gagne la coupe cette année.

-Baron Sanglant, cria un cavalier fantôme en émergeant dans la Grande Salle attirant l'attention de tous les élèves. Peeves fait encore des siennes dans les cuisines. Si vous pouviez venir, s'il vous plaît...

Grommelant dans sa barbe des atrocités, il le suivit en flottant. Il n'était pas le seul à grogner mais tout le monde continua de manger. On expliqua à Harry ce qu'il devait savoir à propos de Poudlard, et les professeurs. Mais comme il ne répondait toujours pas, on le laissa manger dans son coin et en silence. Rogue lui lançait souvent des regards méfiants et indifférents parfois, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il l'ignora et continua son activité car mine de rien, il réellement était affamé.

-Maintenant que nous avons satisfait notre appétit et apaisait notre soif, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots sur le règlement intérieur de l'école. Je tiens à rappeler au première année que la forêt qui entoure le collège est interdite. Il lança un regard bienveillant à Harry, qui sourit intérieurement. Apparemment Les Directeurs, (présent et futur) ont dû discuter de lui. Cela ne ferait pas de mal à certains anciens de s'en rappeler aussi. Cette fois-ci, il jeta un regard lumineux au Maraudeur, qui se sourirent mutuellement.

-Si tu veux mon avis, évite-les le plus possible ! Lui dit Rogue d'un ton glacial en voyant Harry observer les Maraudeurs. C'est une bande d'imbécile qui ne respecte pas le règlement de l'école et qui passe leur temps à se pavaner et à jeter des sorts à tout le monde !

Harry qui avait garder un oeil sur Dumbledore, vit ce dernier adresser un autre coup d'oeil à Rogue, qui se tût aussitôt.

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a en outre demandé de vous rappeler.., poursuivit Dumbledore.

-Ouai, ouai c'est bon, on le sait tout ça, s'exclama les élèves à sa table. Il entendit plusieurs soupir, des plaintes du genre :

-P'tain, je veux aller me coucher-là, se plaignit un élève à sa droite un peu plus loin.

-Bah sort de table et arrête de peste, dit un autre.

-Ferme-là ! Si j'avais pu le faire, je l'aurai fait ! J'ai pas envie de faire perdre des points à Serpentard dès le débuts contrairement à certains.

-Ah ouai, genre qui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-Genre toi, espèce de... !

-Pour ce qui est du professeur contre les forces du mal, informa le Directeur attirant l'attention de tous le monde. Je suis, hélas, dans le regret de vous dire que les premiers cours ne débuteront qu'à la mi-septembre. En effet, Mr McCarthy a dû se rendre en Europe pour des raisons personnelles et je vous prierez de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Harry réfléchit sur ce que venait de dire le Directeur. Cela voulait dire que pendant deux semaines ils n'auront de cours dans cette matière. Il n'était pas le seul à penser à ça, quelques conversations avaient repris où les élèves s'était lancé dans des paries pour déterminer qui serait le nouvel enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Peu après, on annonça aux élèves de rejoindre leur dortoir. Tout le monde dans la salle se leva. Apparemment, le Directeur avait enfin donné la permission d'aller dormir.

**OooOOooOOooOOooO**

Harry avait suivi les premières années et se trouvaient maintenant avec le Préfet de Serpentard qui s'était arrêté devant un mur de pierre nu et humide qui menait à la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

-Serpensortia ! Dit le Préfet. Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et ils la passèrent.

La Salle Commune des Serpentard est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées(1). Harry ne prit pas la peine de contempler ce paysage froid et dénué de toute chaleur, et se dirigea directement à son dortoir. Lorsqu'il y entra, il n'y avait encore personne, il se dirigea vers un lit en baldaquin, ferma les rideaux et lança l'assurdiato et d'autre sorts de protection. Pourquoi était-il à Serpentard ? S'il avait une mission à effectuer, pourquoi devait-il la faire en étant à Serpentard. N'avait-il pas le droit de passer du temps avec sa famille qui était, elle, à Gryffondor ? n'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ?

_+Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ?+_ Intervint une voix.

-Qui est-ce ?

_+Le médaillon évidemment, r_épondit-il.  
+_Écoute, c'est moi qui ai conseillé au Choixpeau de t'envoyer à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau et moi-même avons tous les deux saisit plusieurs choses, que tu as compris mais, dont tu ne te rendras compte qu'après. Tu devais aller à Serpentard pour plusieurs raisons, mais je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?+_

+Est-ce que cela à avoir avec le fait que j'ai dit qu'il fallait « tenir en laisse » les Mangemorts ?+ Risqua de penser Harry, après un moment de réflexion.

_+Exactement, mais pas seulement. Tu comprendras ça par toi-même... Plus tard...+_

Harry soupira.

_+Tu n'es pas tout seul, Harry. N'oublie pas que je suis là en cas de besoin.+_

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans la Salle Commune brodés de verts, il crut à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais lorsqu'il se leva et tira les rideaux, il vit Rogue, Avery, Nott et Wilkes dans le dortoir.

*C'est un cauchemar*, pensa Harry.

En plus d'être à Serpentard, il devait se coltiner la bande de Rogue adolescent. Même si Rogue allait se ranger dans le côté de Dumbledore, ce n'était seulement qu'après avoir su que Voldemort allait pourchasser sa mère, Lily Evans.

L'année allait sûrement être longue.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé. J'ai également modifié certains passages, rendant plus crédible plusieurs points. Pardonnez ma maladresse...

(1): description du tome 2.

+ : caratérise les pensées des personnes.

_À Suivre…_

**OooOOooOvOooOOooO**

_Merci pour vos reviews benji251, Di castillo de mortes, max1002, Anon, klaude, Ewilan Potter, neilkal, Rubie blakie, vicky et HEROICA FANTASIA __!  
__Je suis désolée de l'attente !  
__J'ai eu quelques petits prolèmes qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire.  
J'espère au oins que vous avez aimé l'histoire !  
Continuez de lire et à reviewez s'il vous plaît..._

_Sur ce a bientôt !  
kiss kiss..._


	5. Chapter 5 : Un Serpentard en colère

_Version complète du chapitre (j'ai modifié l'ancienne version et ajouté la deuxième partie du chapitre 5 qu'il n'y avait pas avant)._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension**

Chapitre 5 : Un Serpentard en colère

Ils se dévisagèrent tous un moment, surpris de la personne en face.

-Toi ! Grogna Avery.

Harry se reprit rapidement et alla dans la salle de bain en ignorant les autres "compagnons" du dortoir. Il allait devoir apprendre à se rendre invisible, pour passer inaperçu. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé, sa valise encore en poche. Il fit sa toilette et lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il ne trouva personne dans le dortoir. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait que cette journée allait être tout sauf ordinaire. Enfin, tout aussi ordinaire qu'était une journée avec Harry Potter. Il descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il posa sa valise sous son lit et lui lança un sort de protection. Apparemment son entrée se fit remarquer, car dès qu'il fut en bas des escaliers, toutes les conversations se turent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Néanmoins, il continua son chemin vers la sortie.

-Eh, toi le nouveau !

Une personne se dirigea vers lui, c'était Wilkes. Harry dût s'arrêter car l'autre se posta devant lui.

-Écoute bien, commença-t-il d'un ton narquois. T'es nouveau et c'est normal que tu saches pas certaines règles, mais on va pardonner ton ignorance. Je sais pas comment c'était d'où tu viens, mais ici c'est nous fixons les règles.

-Quoi, tu vas me dire, que tout le monde vous obéit au doigt et à l'oeil ? Lança Harry septique.

-Exactement !

-Il serait peut-être temps de vous réveiller et de regarder autour de vous, leur fit remarqué Harry froidement.

Harry contint son air effaré, apparamment les Serpentard vivaient dans un monde à part à cette époque. Il s'en alla comme si la conversation n'avait pas eu lieu, provoquant quelques chuchotements et regards scandalisés sur son passage. Il avait presque pitié d'eux. Pensaient-ils vraiment que tout le monde était à leurs pieds. Peut-être que les Serpentard étaient sous l'effet d'un sort qui avait déformé leur ésprit, leur faisant penser qu'ils étaient des Seigneurs, des Rois ou les Maîtres du monde. Qui a dit que l'arrogance ne montait pas à la tête. Il serait temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, avant que quelqu'un ne leur rit au nez ou ne les humilie encore plus. Le retour à la réalité va leur faire très mal en tout cas.

-Eh, j'ai pas fini Preott !

Harry l'ignora et franchit la porte de sortie de la Salle Commune. Il arpenta les escaliers pour arriver enfin au Hall d'entrée. Il ne rencontra presque personne, sur le chemin, à part quelques fantômes. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, personne n'y fit attention. Ce qui lui plût au plus au point. Il se dirigea vers sa table d'un pas nonchalant, attirant des visages étonnés et effrayés sur son passage. Harry remarqua, en effet, qu'il s'était dirigé automatiquement vers la table des Gryffondor avant de se souvenir qu'il était à Serpentard. Niveau discrétion, il n'était pas encore au point, c'était une évidence. Mais pour ce genre de chose, la chance n'était pas toujours de son côté.

Il contourna la table des Rouge et Or, et se redirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison comme si de rien n'était mais intérieurement résigné. Étrange, toutes les tables était remplies sauf la leur où seulement la moitié des élèves de cette maison était présente où il manquait pratiquement tous les premières années. Harry s'interrogea sur le sujet après avoir longé la table du regard. Puis il prit une place au bord de celle-ci, près de l'entrée et loin des professeurs, tout en adoptant une attitude aturelle.

-Oh, le nouveau ! S'écria la même voix que tout à l'heure. Ce qui provoqua des détournements de tête dans sa direction. Harry en leva presque les yeux au ciel.

Wilkes venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et au ton de sa voix, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Un peu de traquilité était visiblement trop demandé.

-C'est Preott, corrigea Harry continuant son activité.

-Vous avez entendu ça, le nouveau, oh désolé, _Preott_, sait parler ! Ricana Wilkes, s'adressant à son entourage, provoquant ainsi les rires moqueurs de certains Serpentard.

Harry grinça des dents et se retint de justesse de jeter un sort devant tout le monde pour le coller au plafond. Il devait rester calme, et ça ne l'aiderait pas à l'être s'il cédait à ses pulsions. Il inspira profondément, puis expira de la même façon.

Harry vit du coin de l'oeil une foule de Serpentard se diriger vers leur table. Maintenant, elle était totalement remplie ce qui résolût sa question précédentes, la troupe Wilkes avait besoin d'un cortège pour aller manger, voila pourquoi il n'y avait presque personne à leurs tables tout à l'heure. Oui les Serpentard se prenaient réellement pour des rois, il ne leur manquait plus que les couronnes.

-Écoute-moi bien, _Preott_, à Serpentard il y a plusieurs règles à respecter.

Harry se tartina un toast pendant que Wilkes parlait. Le plafond de la Grande Salle était d'humeur ombrageuse, des éclairs apparraissaient et le tonnerre gronda.

-Et l'une d'elle, c'est qu'on nous obéit, nous les septièmes années. On a aussi des règles entre nous, mais ça ne te concerne pas, puisque tu es... _nouveau_. Il finit sa phrase sur un rictus méprisant.

Harry mangea son toast et but un verre de jus de citrouille, puis se tartina un autre toast. Wilkes posa bruyamment ses mains sur la table dans une attitude qui se voulait impressionnante. Il commençait peu à peu à s'énerver d'être ignoré.

-Tu... Tu dois attendre qu'on te dise quoi faire, poursuit-il, où tu dois aller et avec qui parler !

Harry finit de manger son toast comme si de rien était. Puis il observa Wilkes, en croisant le regard calculateur de Rogue. Au passage, il vit que leur 'conversation' avait attiré l'attention de certaines tables à côté.

-C'est compris, le nouveau ? Appuya-t-il en regardant Harry et son toast à tour de rôle, un peu perturbé. Il tentait de prendre le contrôle de la situation et Harry le voyait bien.

-Oui, j'ai bien entendu, répondit Harry d'un ton indifférent. Et je vois que vous vivez dans un monde différent du mien.

Il balaya du regard la table des Serpentard. Ceux qui étaient proches cessèrent de le regarder et prirent leur petit déjeuner.

Wilkes se ressaisit et parût satisfait, comme s'il avait réussi à imposer son autorité, il fit signe à ses amis et s'assirent tous en même temps. Harry réprima une grimace quand il vit que Wilkes s'était assis à côté de lui. Mais une fois finit son petit déjeuner, il se leva, provoquant des hoquets de surprises ou encore des visages effarés pour certains.

-T'es bouché ou quoi le larve ? Je croyais avoir était clair, tu attends qu'on te dise... Grogna Wilkes très bas en lui saisissant le bras.

-Enlève-ta-main, coupa Harry d'une voix glaciale et menaçante, en détachant chaque mot. Il était hors de question de se laisser intimider de cette façon et encore moins de se laisser malmener par cette bande de futurs mangemorts. Il ne s'était jamais laissé faire avant, pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui ce serait différent.

Wilkes sursauta en arrière, tombant presque du banc et il le lâcher vivement, comme si le contact lui avait brûlé la main. Il était à la fois surpris et effrayé par son attitude.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Tonna une voix forte. C'était le Professeur Horace Slughorn, le Directeur de la maison de Serpentard et professeur de potion.

Personne ne lui répondit car tout le monde dévisageait Harry qui les ignora et se tourna vers l'enseignant. Il lança un dernier regard surpris et plein d'autorité à ses élèves, ce qui poussa Harry à répondre plus par sympathie.

-Rien, Monsieur.

-Oh. Ah, je vois, vous faîte connaissance, déduisit-il. Tant mieux alors. J'espère que vous vous intégrerez rapidement Mr Preott. Je compte sur vous tous pour aider Mr Preott à se sentir comme chez lui. Bien, voilà les emplois du temps, reprit-il lorsque personne ne lui répondit. Et dépêchez-vous, les premiers cours vont bientôt commencer.

L'enseignant avait une façon bien à lui d'interprêter les choses, pensa Harry. Il prit l'emploi du temps que lui tendait le professeur Slughorn et passa près de lui pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

-Au fait Mr Preott, Le Directeur m'a mis au courant des options que vous avez choisi pour la dernière année, signala le directeur de Maison. Je vous vois donc tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha de la tête, confus, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler Slughorn. Il n'a jamais parler de son parcours scolaire avec Dumbledore. Il risqua un regard vers le Directeur qui lui sourit d'un air confiant. Sourire qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Il consulta son emploi du temps et réprima un soupir en voyant qu'il commençait avec trois heures de potion. Plus il examinait son emploi du temps plus il était outré, d'ailleurs il regarda trois fois son emploi du temps pour être sûr de ce qu'il lisait. Jamais il n'avait eu le temps de discuter des cours qu'il allait suivre et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il le regrettait. Dire qu'il avait eu une occasion d'alléger son programme scolaire et qu'il ne l'a pas saisit. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser à ce moment là ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, à sa mission. Il eut un rire amère et se dit que décidément, son voyage ici n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots la tête pleine de question, un groupe d'élèves, des Serpentard bien entendu, le héla.

-T'es débile ou quoi Preott ? Faut te le dire en Frouchelang ou quoi ?

Harry retint un soupir d'exaspération, il avait presque oublié la troupe de Wilkes. Il se décida de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il venait d'atteindre un couloir assez sombre lorsqu'il vit un jet de lumière rouge passer tout près de son oreille gauche. Harry fît vite volte-face baguette à la main. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un Serpentard. Wilkes et Rogue avait sorti leur baguette, mais seul Wilkes attaquait. Rogue était sûrement là pour défendre en cas de besoins. Les autres faisaient office de spectateur.

-Puisque les mots n'ont pas d'effet sur toi, on va devoir employer la manière forte ! Un autre jais de lumières accompagna sa phrase, jais de lumières qu'il esquiva avec aise à l'aide d'un sort de protection.

Harry, irrité cette fois, guida sa baguette droit devant lui, vers groupe de Serpentard qui lui faisait tous face maintenant, entourant un Wilkes abasourdit et sa baguette pendant à la main. Apparemment, les Serpentard étaient surpris que rien n'ai encore touché Harry.

-Tu sais plus viser Wilkes ! Ricana nerveusement Nott.

-T'as perdu la main peut-être ? Ajouta Avery écoeuré que Wilkes ait raté sa cible..

-Un coup de main ? Proposa Rogue avec un rictus arrogant.

-Taisez-vous et sortez vos baguettes. On l'attaque tous ensemble.

Ils se résolurent à tous lui venir en aide après s'être moqué de sur son incapacité à s'occuper d'une seul personne.

-Je pensais que les règles d'un duel était du un contre un, dit Harry en les regardant un à un. C'est très lâche de votre part.

-La ferme ! Voit ça comme une punition et non un duel. Répliqua Rogue mauvais.

-Parle, pas avec lui, t'as pas compris que les mots ne l'atteignent pas. Mais t'inquiète pas, on va te faire redescendre de ton petit nuage. T'es rien du tout face à nous, se moqua Nott.

D'un même commun, ils agitèrent leurs baguettes pour tenter une nouvelle fois de jeter un sort. On se serait crû à un conerto. Harry lança un protego mais il n'était pas assez puissant car un sort le toucha et il se sentit immobiliser, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il commença à paniquer, il ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était malin maintenant, comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

-On en fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Avery.

-Je propose de l'enfermer dans une salle de classe avant le début des cours... proposa Rogue.

-Pas du tout original, coupa Nott.

-... et de le torturer à notre guise. Maintenant les autres le regardaient ravis.

Ils comptaient réellement faire ça, là, maintenant, à Poudlard ? Harry fût abasourdi par cette révélation, et mû par le déséspoir, il pensa très fort à tout les sorts qu'ils avaient vu depuis sa première année, et plus particulièrement au sort du bouclier. Il ne sût pas pourquoi, mais il se souvint de la fois où il avait lancer un lumos pour retrouver sa baguette magique lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer par les détraqueurs. Il se concentra et répéta plusieurs fois _Protego_ dans sa tête de toute ses forces.

Un des leurs était parti faire le guai un peu plus loin tandis que les autres se mirent en position face à lui, et tous ensemble, ils chuchotèrent joyeusement :

-_Endoloris _!

*_Protego !*_

Les jais de lumières le frolèrent mais Harry ne resentit aucune douleur. Ils recommencèrent et cette fois-ci, ils dirent la formule de manière plus forte et plus haineuse pendant que lui cria de nouveau en son fort intérieur le sort de protection. Mais il ne se passa toujours rien. Son bouclier avait-il vraiment fonctionner, et contre cinq sorciers en même temps en plus ? Un regard dans leur direction le fit vite comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul à être surpris. Toutefois, il adopta une attitute nonchalente, pas du tout surpris, comme si c'était normal. Il remarqua aussi qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger.

-Comment c'est possible... murmura Avery. Il semblait perdu, effrayé et à court de mots. Ils s'étaient tous figé. Lorsque Harry avança d'un pas, ils reculèrent de deux pas.

-Tu peux pas_..._ Non, impossible ! Bégaya Nott, en agitant sa baguette.

-Qui l'a libéré ? S'écria Avery agacé.

Wilkes regarda autour de lui et reprit contenance, ils étaient plus nombreux et avaient donc toujours l'avantage. Ils allaient de nouveau jeter un sort et Harry comptait lui aussi riposter. Il allait lancer le sort de désarmement et avant qu'il ait pu le faire Rusard fit son apparition. Celui qui devait faire le guai s'était visiblement enfui et puis pourquoi n'apparaîssait-il que maintenant. Où était-il tout à l'heure quand il était la victime ?

-Eh bien, eh bien ! Chantona-t-il tout content en s'approchant de la bande d'adolescent provoquant l'exaspération du groupe d'élèves, Harry restant toujours inexpressif. Je vois qu'on commence déjà à enfreindre le règlement. Et les cours n'ont même pas encore commencé. Vous vouliez établir un record Mr Preott ? Vous faire renvoyer avant même d'avoir commencé les cours ? Dès que je vous ai vu pour la première fois, je savais que vous étiez le genre de personne à provoquer les ennuis.

Harry lui pensa qu'il les attirait et non les provoquait et puis il n'avait fait que se défendre, chose qu'il aurait pu voir, si _monsieur_ était venu plus tôt. Tout le monde baissa sa baguette, un sourire s'étira sur le visage du concierge.

-On apprenait au nouveau le règlement, bredouilla un des Serpentard dont le nom lui échappait, ils étaient restés méfiants et pressés de rejeter la faute sur Harry, cherchant apparemment à éviter un quelconque punition.

-Pas de magie dans les couloirs, vous devriez le savoir ! Précisa-t-il les yeux illuminés de folie. Que ce soit clair pour vous tous. Ou sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de vos cas, faites-moi confiance ! Menaça Rusard qui ne pouvait pas les coller car il n'avait rien vu.

-C'est pas finit, _le nouveau,_ précisa Wilkes, toute son assurance retrouvée. Les personnes de cette époque avait vraiment des problèmes de mémoire.

-On règlera ça plus tard, promit un autre.

**OooOooO**

Un Harry maintenant énervé se dépêcha d'entrer dans son dortoir pour remplir son sac et chercher ses affaires. Il maintenait un semblant de contrôle mais jura qu'à la prochaine provocation, il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de son adversaire. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé et à la façon dont il s'en était sorti. Le sortilège de protection était celui qu'il avait lancé, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se libérer du sortilège de stupéfiction en plus d'avoir pu se protéger. D'ailleurs, le sort de protection avait-il réellement marché ? Harry commença à penser que les Serpentard ne savait pas viser.

*Tu te sous-estime Harry*, dit le Médaillon. *J'admet que je t'ai aidé à te libérer, mais au moment où j'ai voulu annuler leur sort, tu as réussit le tient, et sans baguette.*

-Mais c'est impossible, réfuta Harry, qui refusait d'y croire.

*Je suis sûr que tu te souviens que des choses incroyables t'arrivaient dans des situations dans lesquelles tu étais désespéré, n'ai-je pas raison ?*

Il allait le contredire lorsque des souvenirs de son passé lui revint en mémoire. Le médaillon avait raison, mais Harry ne voulait pas trop y croire, il se mit sa sur le compte de la chance et décida de repenser à ça plus tard.

En remplissant son sac, il tomba sur le grimoire du livre des Secrets. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait oublié qu'il devait trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit que les cours ne commençaient que dans trente minutes. Il avait un peu de temps. Il traça de son doigt la reliure du livre puis son titre. Il soupira puis tenta à haute voix :

-Le livre des Secret. Lit moi et je te révélerai des Secrets.

Mais rien ne se passa. Il se sentit idiot et balança le grimoire sur son lit. Il expira fortement avant de le reprendre. Ça aurait été trop simple en même temps. Il soupira un nouvelle fois et toucha la serrure en or. Il se demanda encore ce qu'il lui avait pris d'acheter ce livre.

-Livre moi tes secrets.

Tout d'un coup, la serrure du grimoire brilla. Elle prit ensuite la forme d'une étoile, puis d'un cercle. De la même taille que...

-Non, c'est... impossible !

Il sentit une douce chaleur sur son torse là où il y avait son médaillon. Il le sortit de sous sa chemise, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire et le posa sur la nouvelle forme qu'avait prise la serrure. Le verre du miroir se transforma en un tourbillon rouge et or et il entendit un léger déclic. Au moment où il ouvrit le grimoire un flash l'aveugla, le faisant cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de revoir à nouveau avec des petits points blancs devant les yeux. Il tomba sur une page au hasard et lu vite fait des noms de formule.

*Tu ne devrais pas aller en cours maintenant ?*

Il sursauta lorsque la voix du Médaillon le fit sortir de sa transe. Heureusement que personne n'était là, où il aurait été pris pour un fou à sursauter pour un rien.

-Evite de me faire peur comme ça, tu veux, grommela Harry. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais ne releva pas. Le Médaillon disparût sous sa chemise.

Il ferma et rangea le grimoire puis se dépêcha d'aller en cours avec ce qui venaient de se passer, le livre des Secrets occupant toute ses pensées.

OoOoO

Harry, assis au fond de la classe, observa les personnes présentes au cours de potion de septième année. Il ne fût guère surpris de voir Rogue et Lily. Il y avait aussi James, Sirius et Remus. En tout, treize élèves étaient présents en classe, dont quatre élèves de Serpentard, Harry y compris, où deux lui étaient inconnus, à part Rogue le troisième, deux de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle et cinq de Gryffondor. Il ne reconnaissait pas trop le reste.

-Bonjour chers élèves, nous revoilà pour une nouvelle année, à Poudlard. Commença le Professeur de potion. Comme vous le savez, cette année est très importante, en effet vous passerez les ASPICs et faite-moi confiance vous n'aurez pas le temps de souffler Merlin, que vous serez déjà en train de passer les examens, rit-il, sans vouloir vous inquiéter bien sûr !

La première heure du cours n'avait porté que sur le déroulement de l'année et des Aspics. Puis sur l'orientation pour un choix de métier. Les dernières heures, les élèves devaient concocter une potion de l'invisibilité pour s'échauffer. Harry vit bien que la potion était très compliqué à préparer d'après ce qu'il en a jugé en regardant le livre, mais cette année, il avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas avant. Le Médaillon. C'est vrai que c'était peut-être de la triche, d'une certaine façon, mais au moins ce n'était pas comme le livre du Prince... Autrement dit, celui de Rogue. Pensa Harry en lui accordant un regard.

Il avait appris durant les vacances qu'il pouvait se fier au Médaillon en cas de besoin, même s'il pensait qu'Hermione n'apprécierait sûrement pas du tout que quelqu'un l'aide et donc de ne pas travailler par lui-même. Il laissa échapper un soupir en repensant à ses amis, cette année, il fera face seul aux épreuves contre les forces du mal.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses idées noires et se remit au travail. Durant la deuxième heure, ils prirent tous des notes sur les effets néfaste du polynectar lorsqu'il est mal préparé. Harry sourit discrètement en repensant à sa deuxième année et continua de prendre des notes.

Par moment il lui arrivait de lever la tête, pensif, en contemplant ses camarades, concentrés dans leur travail. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure pour faire un filtre de confusion. Un classique d'après leur professeur, le meilleur moyen de commencer l'année en douceur. Des fumées de couleur différentes s'échapper des chaudrons des élèves. Dans le livre, il était dit que l'on devait obtenir une potion de couleur bleue claire, celle de Harry était plutôt foncé, celle d'un Serdaigle aussi. Celle de Rogue et de Lily était parfaitement bleu clair. Celle de James et Sirius était un bleu, celui de Remus était bleu vert. Les Poufsouffles ont plus obtenu une couleur orange et les autres ont eu des couleurs variant entre le noir, marron ou encore rouge. Il y avait même un chaudron qui sifflait dangereusement en laissant échapper de la fumée aux allures menaçante. Lily semblait concentrée devant son chaudron mais de façon satisfaite. Tout le monde était en sueur, excepté Harry, qui se remit au travail en poussant un soupir.

Harry remarqua à un moment, l'échange de regard entre Sirius et James quand Sirius mit quelque chose dans sa poche, faisant sourire et secouer la tête de ce dernier. Remus leur lança un regard exaspéré, mais sourit malgré lui.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une demi-heure. Annonça d'une voix forte Le professeur de Potion, les faisant presque tous sursauter.

Quelques minutes avant la fin, une explosion au fond de la classe fit sursauter tout le monde, qui semblait être très concentré sur la finalisation de leur potion. Personne ne sut d'où elle venait, mais Harry remarqua Rogue lancer mécaniquement un regard mauvais et menaçant à Sirius et à James qui tentaient de cacher leur fou rire. Comme si perturbé ce cours était un blasphème. Harry cacha son fou rire quand il pensa que ce Rogue allait devenir Professeur de potion. Puis quand il repensa à ses années scolaires il réprima une grimace. Il espérait sincèrement que cette année, bien qu'elle ait commencé de façon étrange, allait bien se dérouler, mais aussi bien finir. Lily, elle, avait seulement soupiré et s'était retint de lancer un regard à James et Sirius. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard exaspéré à Remus qui lui donna un sourire d'excuse, non sans un sourire qu'elle n'aperçut pas. Elle serra finalement ses poings et se remit au travail.

À la fin du cours, Harry se remit sa potion à peu près potable, il avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas attirer l'attention, donc il suivit les instructions du livre, et le Médaillon n'a fait que lui rappeler les étapes à suivre. Il avait, avec le Médaillon le niveau qu'il souhaitait, mais y faire appel demandait beaucoup d'energie, donc il ne devra l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence et beaucoup manger s'il ne veut pas finir épuisé. Lorsqu'il alla donner l'échantillon de sa potion, Harry glissa sur quelque chose de moue mais se retint de justesse sur le bord d'une table. Il grogna dans sa barbe et continua son chemin. Slughorn ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa potion.

Avant de partir, le Professeur de potion leur annonça un devoir à faire pour le prochain cours. Il sortit sans prêter attention aux autres élèves de la classe. Harry se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner. Cet après-midi, il reprendra les cours avec de la Métamorphose pendant trois heures. Quelle Journée ! Harry se demandait si le comportement de McGonagall était le même ici qu'à son époque...

Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, la troupe de Wilkes lui fît face. Harry se demanda si quelqu'un ne jouait pas à lancer des sortilèges d'oublie dans les couloirs. Il était sûr qu'après les évènements de ce matin, ils auraient l'intelligence de l'éviter au moins pour la journée. Il s'était apparamment lourdement trompé.

-Alors le nouveau, prêt à entendre raison ?

Tout ce passa très vite dans la tête de Harry. Alors que Wilkes et les autres avaient sortis leurs baguettes, prêts à s'en servir, Harry lança le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête. Rogue réagit le premier et lança un sort de protection contrant lui, la colision des deux sorts provoqua une explosion noire. Ce qui a fait projeter les cinq élèves au sol d'une distance de cinq mètres entre l'explosion et le lieu où ils avaient attéri. Harry se releva vivement en se frottant la tête, certain de sentir une bosse prendre forme. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il crut apercevoir une ombre s'envoler vers les étages plus bas. Il mit ça sur le compte de la chute et de l'explosion. Ses yeux étaient encore sonnés.

Évidemment, l'explosion ne passa pas inaperçu et Rusard fut le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Il poussa un cri ravi de les avoir pris sur le fait et annonçant que tous seraient collés cette nuit et il poussa un juron quand il vit de la boue partout dans le couloir et sur les murs.

**OooOooO**

C'est un Harry furieux qui retourna dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner. Mais sur le chemin, il rencontra James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Yo le nouveau ! Appela la voix de son père sur un ton enjoué.

-C'est Preott ! Réctifia-t-il automatiquement.

Il le regretta d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû simplement les ignorer. Pourquoi avait-il répondu ? Harry pria très fort pour que son père et ses amis passent leur chemin. La matiné venait à peine de finir et il jugea qu'il avait eu son quota d'ennuie pour la semaine. Puis, il se rappela le comportement de son père dans sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il était en cinquième année. Harry n'avait aucune envie de se battre en duel, avec son père ni maintenant, ni jamais, alors qu'il venait juste d'avoir une retenue, et encore moins avec son père. Il supplia Merlin pour qu'il soit tombé dans la période où son père avait commencé à être raisonnable et plus mature.

-D'après ce qu'on dit, t'as pas froid aux yeux, lança Sirius.

-On dit pas mal de choses dans cette école à ce que je vois. Répondit Harry, sachant que sa prière ne sera pas exhaussée.

-Patmol, Cornedrue, laissez tomber ! Prévint Remus.

-Je suis curieux Lunard, c'est tout, se défendit Sirius faussement sérieux provoquant le rire de ses amis, sauf celui de Remus. Dit moi _Preott_, c'est bien ça ? Comment c'est d'être à Serpentard ? Tu t'entends bien avec des camarades de chambre ?

-Mais avant tout, est-ce que t'es doué en duel ? Son père n'attendit pas de réponse.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit car Harry les vit amorcer un geste rapide pour sortir leur baguette magique et, avec la même vitesse qu'eux il sortit la sienne et se protégea avec le sort du bouclier en un rien de temps, puis il enchaina amèrement.

-Expelliarmus ! Cria Harry très vite. Or les autres (James, Sirius et Peter) aussi c'était protégé à temps. Remus s'était tenu à l'écart. Un saut vers la droite est Harry relança le sort de désarmement ne touchant que Peter en l'éjectant plus loin. James et Sirius étaient un peu plus féroces, ils lançaient tout un tas de sort, certains encore inconnus de Harry. Son bouclier était toujours en place et avant de lancer un autre sort de désarmement, Harry fut coupé pour la troisième fois dans la même journée par la même voix la plus agaçante qu'il lui eût été donné d'entendre.

-Encore vous Mr. Preott ?

Rusard venait de faire son apparition, le réprimandant encore une fois. C'était à se demander si le concierge le suivait comme son ombre, attendant chaque mauvais pas que ferait Harry.

-Je vous laisse deux minutes sans surveillance et vous refaite usage de la magie dans les couloirs, postillonna-t-il. Peut-être que deux jours de plus de retenues vous apprendra à vous contrôler ! Je ne sais pas de quel maison de fou vous venez, mais ici on respecte le règlement !

-Quoi ! S'écria Sirius scandalisé. Commença deux jours de plus ? T'as déjà trois retenues ?

-Patmol, prévint Remus.

-Mais t'as entendu Lunard, il a déjà trois retenues, normalement c'est nous les premiers à être collés ! Renchérit James abasourdit. Remus abandonna et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous aussi vous serez en retenue ! Tous les quatre vous tiendrez compagnis à Mr Preott trois nuits de suite dont une nuit avec ses amis Serpentard ! Promis Rusard, coupant Peter qui semblait vouloir protester.

Harry quand à lui était outré quant Rusard avait dit : ses amis Serpentard. Mais il ne put se manifester, car Sirius le coupa.

-Parce qu'en plus de ça il y a d'autres Serpentard qui ont eu des retenues ! Scanda Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Alors là, non, je suis pas d'accord !

-Par pitié Sirius ! Chuchota Remus alarmé.

-Un problème Mr Black ? Encouragea Rusard. Le concierge semblait vouloir distribuer des retenues aujourd'hui.

-Oui, J'en ai un.

-Sirius ! Prévint Remus alarmé.

-Remus n'a rien fait du tout...

-Il ne vous a pas arrêter non plus.

-Quoi ? Crièrent Sirius, James et Peter en même temps.

Mais avant que Sirius et James scandalisés ne puissent en rajouter, Remus les empêcha de parler en leur bloquant leurs bouches avec ses main, aidé de Peter.

-On se reverra Preott ! Réussit à lacher James par dessus la main de Remus en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle suivit par un Sirius énervé, un Remus désolé et un Peter humilié.

Rusard partit lui aussi abandonnant un Harry qui était en train de fulminer, presque littéralement. Non seulement il allait devoir passer trois de ses soirées en détention, mais en plus il s'était mis les Serpentard à dos, ainsi que son père, son parrain et le traître du groupe d'ami, il ne sût ce qu'il en était de Remus. Sans oublié que Rusard venait de l'insutlter de la pire des manières en disant que les Serpentard étaient ses _amis_. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Et dire que ce n'était que le premier jour d'école. Harry commençait sérieusement à appréhender son séjour dans cette époque. Il décida d'aller manger dans son dortoir en passant donc aux cuisines avant. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme sociable et voulait s'éloigner des élèves et des professeurs et se retrouver seul. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

**OoooOoooO**

Harry avait finalement décidé de manger dans les cuisines, les elfes de maisons ne lui ayant pas laissé le choix. En effet, ils s'étaient pris d'affection pour le jeune homme durant les vacances et depuis, ils ne le laissaient plus partir sans avoir mangé un quotat de nourriture et encore moisn sans nourriture dans les mains à la sortie. Assis sur son lit, Harry sortit le Livre des Secrets et feuilleta le grimoire. Il tomba sur la page où il reconnut le sort qu'il a utilisé le matin même contre les Serpentard.

_Le sort du monstre : 'Monstrum' Un sort de métamorphose qui permet de transformer n'importe quoi en un monstre inoffensif et de petite taille._

-Bizarre, je n'ai vu aucun monstre pourtant, dit Harry perplexe.

_Néanmoins,_

-Évidemment, il a fallu qu'il y ait un 'Néanmoins' ! S'énerva-t-il.

_Il est absolument interdit de l'utiliser lors d'un combat de sorcier (Aïe, là ça se gâtait.). Car si ce sort devait en rencontrer un autre (ce qui fût le cas), il donnerait naissance à une forme inconnue, mais synonyme de destruction._

-L'ombre ! S'écria Harry en se souvenont de la forme noir qui s'était diriger vers les étages cachots. Ce n'était donc pas mon imagination !

Évidemment, il lui arrivait toujours des choses comme ça. Il utilisait toujours des sorts sans en connaître les effets. Ils auraient dû apprendre la leçon lorsque par le passé, il avait fait la même chose avec le 'sectumsempra' de Rogue sur Malefoy en sixième année. Bon d'après le Livre,

_si jamais cette situation devait se produire, il était impératif de régler la situation en détruisant la créature où sinon il allait falloir en subir les conséquences._

-Des conséquences ? s'exclama Harry. Mais quelles conséquences ? Il tourna la page pour lire la suite, et voici des exemples de conséquences données :

_En 79 après J.C., un de ces monstres a provoqué l'éruption volcanique de Vésuve en Italie du 1666, un des monstres a provoqué Le Grand Incendie de 1906, un des monstres a provoqué le séisme à San Francisco._

Harry n'eût pas besoin de continuer pour comprendre que s'il voulait éviter une autre catastrophe à Londres il devait se débarrasser de la créature qu'il a créé.

_Le 'monstre' aime beaucoup la nature et l'obsucrité, il se cache généralement dans un parc où une forêt bien dense avant de concentrer leur force dans la destruction de la place prévue. La lumière l'affaiblit donc il choisit toujours un endroit sombre. Il s'adapte très vite à l'environnement qui l'entoure et devient de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Et bien sûr, sa puissance dépend aussi des personnes présentent lors de sa venu. En d'autre terme, plus le nombre de personne à avoir contré ce sort est grand et plus le 'monstre' sera puissant._

-Génial ! S'énerva Harry. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

_Pour éviter toutes catastrophes utiliser le sort de destruction contre lui. Frapper la baguette dans les airs et dire :'Exitium'_

_Cette formule peut aussi s'utiliser en sortilège informulé. Ce qui est beaucoup plus pratique lorsque vous voulez surprendre vos adversaires. Cette formule peut, de même, s'utiliser sur tout objet que vous désirez faire disparaître ou aussi pour annuler les effets du sort 'monstrum'. Ce sort permet aux sorciers d'utiliser des objets transformés en animaux dans un duel par exemple. Mais attention à ne pas l'utiliser sur les gens uniquement sur des animaux féroces..._

Harry arrêté la lecture et ferma le bouquin. Une seule chose à la fois. Il devait très vite retrouver cette créature avant qu'elle ne provoque une catastrophe 'naturelle'. Il trouvait étrange que ce sort ne fasse pas partie des sorts de métamorphose appris à Poudlard. Il comprit pourquoi quand il lut dans une note de bas de page :

_C'est un sort de haut niveau qui fut caché et oublié depuis que son utilisation ne fait que provoquer des catastrophes. Il fût aussi utilisé dans de mauvaise intention pour soumettre les peuple. Le ministère a donc interdit son utilisation et au fil du temps il fût oublié..._

Il soupira et rangea le Livre des Secret dans sa valise qu'il avait mis sous son lit et se dirigea à grand pas vers le Hall. Il suffisait d'aller faire un tour au parc ou à la forêt interdite une fois les cours terminés.

*Voila encore un cas à régler de toute urgence.* Pensa-t-il sombrement.

Il se dirigea alors vers ses trois heures de cours de Métamorphose son sac à l'épaule et se promit de régler le problème du 'monstre' juste après le cours.

**OooOooO**

Le cours de Métamorphose fût comme celui de potion du matin. Le Professeur McGonagall avait passé la plupart du temps à rappeler que c'était l'année des ASPICs et que s'ils voulaient réussir, ils allaient devoir travailler encore plus que d'habitude. Ensuite, ils ont révisé les sorts faits les années précédentes afin de les maîtriser complètement. Harry retrouva les mêmes élèves que ce de ce matin, avec quelques élèves en plus de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Harry resta distrait et agité durant tout le cours pensant sans cesse au 'monstre' qui se cachait quelque part à Poudlard. Il se rappelait de chaque sort dont le Professeur a exigé la manipulation. Et le maîtrisait à la perfection. Il s'était déjà entraîné cette été en faisant un récapitulatif de tous les sorts qu'il avait appris depuis sa première année. Il les maîtrisait aussi en mode informulé. Le voyage dans le temps et l'entraînement intensif qu'il a suivit lors des vacances dans le château y sont pour quelque chose.

Mais, Harry n'était pas le seul à être doué en métamorphose James, Sirius et Remus aussi maîtrisait la matière. Surtout James et Sirius. Lily aussi, mais pas comme les deux garçons qui semblait s'amuser à transformer n'importe quoi dans la salle de classe. Ce qui énerva beaucoup McGonagall qui semblait ne pas vouloir entendre les excuses trouvées par les deux perturbateurs pour leur bêtises. Harry était tellement préoccupé et pressé que le cours se termine qu'il ne vit pas McGonagall s'approchait de lui et frapper de sa baguette la table de Harry, faisant sursauter ses voisins qui était en plein sort, d'ailleurs certains à cause de la suprise ratèrent leur sorts.

-Mr Preott, commença-t-elle. Puisque vous semblez fasciné par ce cours, faites nous donc une démonstration.

Sans réfléchir, Harry agita sa baguette et lança un sort informulé de métamorphose au hasard. Il pensait encore au 'monstre' lorsque la seconde d'après, un énorme grognement surgit près du tableau, et des hurlements stridents retentirent dans la salle de classe. Revenant à lui, Harry vu qu'il venait de transformer le bureau de McGonagall en un énorme ours brun.

*Je devrais écrire un livre sur 'l'art d'attirer les problèmes en 10 leçons', je suis sûr que ça fera un succès !* Pensa Harry exaspéré.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans la matiné, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour à une provocation. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'agir de cette manirèe pourtant... N'est-ce pas ? Il réprima un soupir, et se dit que si maintenant même lui avait des doutes, où allait le monde magique. Monde magique qu'il portait sur ses pauvres épaules.

Il annula le sort calmant par la même occasion les cries hystériques et jeta un regard d'excuse à une McGonagall secouée. Celle-ci le regarda longuement avant d'annoncer la fin du cours et un devoir à faire pour la prochaine fois. Harry se promit d'être plus attentif avant d'utiliser n'importe quel sort maintenant. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il agissait avant de réfléchir, et la journée n'était pas encore terminée. En sortant de la classe, il vit plusieurs personnes lui lancer des regards de craintes, parmis les gens qu'il vit, James, Sirius et Peter le regardaient d'un air presque admiratif et Remus se contenta juste de sourire. Il sorti sans demander son reste et en évitant le regard de McGonagall.

**OooOooO**

Une fois seule dans les couloirs, Harry fonça vers la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner à manier la formule monstrum et celle de la destruction du monstre. Il ne prêta pas attention au murmure à son passage, ni au regard qu'on lui lançait. Il eut le plaisir de ne rencontrer aucun Serpentard, ce qui, bien qu'il en soit content, ne présageait rien de bon. Mais, il devait tout d'abord s'occuper du 'monstre' auquel il avait donné naissance avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de catastrophique ou que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive dans les recoins de Poudlard. Avec sa chance légendaire, il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il passa deux heures à s'entraîner jusqu'à parfaitement contrôler la formule en mode informulé. Il s'aperçut que les animaux féroces ne l'était pas avec lui, du coup il s'amusa en jouant avec son imagination à en créer plusieurs et joua un peu avec eux, avant d'annuler le sort en utilisant '_exitium'_ sur chacun d'eux. Les monstres ressemblaient à des loups garous, des serpents à deux ou trois têtes, des araignés à plusieurs pattes, des hyppogriffes et des dragons d'environ un mètre. Ils n'étaient pas méchant avec le créateur du sort, mais féroces contre tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Il le remarqua quand lorsqu'il s'était reculé, un lampe faillit lui tombé dessus, mais les loup garous, les hyppogriffes et les dragons (venant de chaises, fauteuils, coussins et de table basse) s'étaient jetés dessus et le mordaient de tous les côtés en poussant des grognement de victoire. Il découvrit vite qu'ils étaient apprivoisés.

Après cette scéance d'entrainement, il décida d'aller dans les cuisines pour un dîner rapide avant d'aller faire ses devoirs pour pouvoir opérer la nuit. Lorsqu'il finit de manger, il se dirigea à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, avant de se rappeler qu'il était à Serpentard. Il allait s'y faire. Ce n'était que la deuxième nuit qu'il allait passé dans le dortoir à Serpentard, il devait s'y résigner. Il soupira puis fit demi-tour et rencontra des Gryffondor interloqués sur son passage. Notamment quatre élèves qu'il connaissait très bien. Mais avant qu'ils puissent éviter une quelconque conversation, une voix désagréable dans les oreilles de Harry s'éleva derrière lui.

-Preott !

-Mr. Rusard, marmonna Harry gardant toujours les yeux sur les Maraudeurs.

-Je voulais vous prévenir que votre retenue commencera dès ce soir, à huit heure.

Harry se tourna d'un geste vif vers Rusard qui était plus que ravi. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait eu une retenue ce soir. Tout ça à cause des Serpentard qui croyaient dur comme fer être les maîtres du château, ou tout du moins de la maison Serpentard . Et en plus de ça, elle commençait dans une heure. Il y eut quelques rires avant que Rusard ne poursuive.

-Il en ait de même pour vous quatre, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow !

Les ricanements cessèrent. Harry manqua de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Et c'est quoi la punition ? Demanda Sirius avec dédain.

-Bande d'insolent ! Répliqua Rusard. Vous le saurez ce soir. Rendez-vous dans le Hall à huit heure. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Je vais vous apprendre moi ce que c'est que le respect du règlement.

Harry ne dit rien et s'en alla avant que le concierge n'ait l'idée de le coller tout un mois et ravala des plans de vengeances. En partant, il eut tout juste le temps de voir Remus plaquer sa main (encore une fois) sur la bouche de Sirius, apparemment, il comptait répliquer quelque chose à Rusard, mais fut stoppé net. Harry pensa que Remus savait s'y faire pour minimiser les dégats, sûrement l'habitude.

-N'oubliez pas Preott, repris Rusard, de prévenir vos amis ... nnnn nnn ! Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause de sa langue collée au palet provoquant plusieurs rires sur son passage.

**OooOooO°OooOooO°OooOooO**

Il était bientôt huit heure, et Harry se retrouvait dans le Hall à attendre avec Rogue, Wilkes, Avery, Nott et Rosier. Le Hall était sombre, presque orageux et en harmonie avec l'humeur colérique de Harry. Les élèves de sa maison n'arrêtaient pas de le dévisager avec du mépris ou encore de la colère.

Des pas retentirent enfin dans le hall. Les Gryffondor apparraissèrent dans le Hall à leur tour prenant appuis contre le mur d'en face. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un bon moment. Harry lui tourna le sien vers le couloir de droite, attendant patiemment Rusard. Enfin avec le peu de patience qu'il gardait en réserve car il était sur le point d'exploser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Le 'monstre' était quelque parc dans le parc où la forêt et il devait encore la chercher, puis l'arrêter avant qu'un catastrophe ne s'abatte en Angleterre par sa faute. Harry pensa à quel coin il allait commencer les recherches pendant l'affrontement visuel entre les élèves. La tension était presque palpable, mais Harry ne se laissa pas distraire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Rusard apparût à l'heure avec Miss Teigne dans ses bras.

-Bien, commença-il, je vois que vous êtes tous impatient de commencer. Il ajouta un petit rire dédaigneux.

Personne ne répondit las des mêmes répliques utilisées par Rusard. Mais Sirius, semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, c'était sans compter sur Peter qui l'en empêcha en le supliant du regard. Sirius semblait capituler mais à son regard on compris vite qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. James se contenta de lancer un regard noir aux Serpentard et Remus se fît plus silencieux.

-Ce soir, je pensais vous faire nettoyer les salles du cachots, commença-t-il en récoltant des protestations. Mais, continua Rusard stoppant ainsi les protestations, vous aiderez Hagrid pour un petit travail dans la forêt interdit...

Des excalmations appeurés de la part des Serpentard et de joies venant des Gryffondor coupèrent Rusard.

-La forêt est interdite aux élèves ! Contra Nott sûr de lui, pensant que le concièrge allait changer d'avis grace à sa réplique. Jamais on a passé nos heures de colle dans la forêt intérdite, et encore moins avec ce gringalet d'Hagrid !

-La forêt est interdite pour les élèves non-accompagnés voulant s'y aventurer, jeune sot, répliqua Rusard. Néanmoins, Tant que vous êtes accompagnés d'adultes, il n'y aucune raison qui vous empêche d'y aller.

-On a pas à faire le travail de domestique. S'exclama un autre Serpentard. Vous en avez déjà un à ce que je sache.

-Et cette grande perche n'a certainement pas besoin de nous à ce qu'on sache ! Renchérit un autre.

Harry se retint de justesse de ne pas lui lancer son poing à la figure. L'effet serait ellement mieux qu'un sort pour se défouler. Un coup d'oeil vers les Gryffondor lui montra qu'il n'était pas le seul à être énervé. Il se concentra alors sur Rusard qui ne releva pas l'insulte envers Hagrid. La relation entre ces deux là devaient être tendue dans ce temps là aussi. Il eut un sentiment de déjà vu en se rappelant sa retenue première année avec Hagrid. Et il se souvint aussi qu'il avait rencontré Voldemort ce jour là la bouche pleine de sang de licorne.

-On y va !

Cette phrase le fît revenir à lui. Il ne sût ce qu'il c'était passé pendant son moment de réflexion, mais à la mine réjouit des Gryffondor, et déconfit des Serpentard, Harry, préféra se concentrer sur sa mission. Autrement dit, comment retrouver le 'monstre' pendant sa retenue. Au moins, il sera déjà dans la forêt interdite, il lui sufffira juste de trouver un moment où il pourra s'écarter du groupe. Il pourra toujours dire qu'il s'est perdu, si jamais on lui demandait où il était passé.

Un moment plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid qui sortit au même moment avec son fameux molosse Crockdur et son arbalète à la main.

-Vous êtes en retard Rusard ! Dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru en se dirigeant vers eux en prenant un sac en peau dans la main gauche qui était posé par terre, près du potagé. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant d'temps ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Répliqua Rusard mauvais. Contentez-vous de faire votre travail et moi je ferais le mien !

-J'suis d'accord, répondit-il, et votre travail était pas si difficile, vous deviez juste m'les amener à l'heure et vous avez quinze minutes de retard ! À moins que vous vous soyez perdu sur le chemin j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Rougit Rusard. Et ça ne vous regarde pas.

Plus pathétique que lui, tu meurs. Harry soupira. Il remarque que les Gryffondor s'amusaient de l'échange entre les deux adultes Et il ne s'étonna pas que les Serpentard avaient tous un air penaud sur le visage. Crockdur se cacha derrière son maître et Miss Teign cracha un miaulement dans la bataille. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et éclaircissait sa gorge interrompant Hagrid qui allait injurier Rusard sous les yeux des élèves. Il s'attira tout les regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Harry.

Hagrid se reprit et après un dernier regard noir à Rusard il le congédia d'une main. Si Harry n'avait pas la tête pleine du 'monstre' qu'il devait retrouver, il aurait ri de la situation.

-Vous allez m'accompagner dans la forêt pour cueillir des Zaluzianskya capensis et des orties.

Tous le monde protesta bien que personne ne sût ce qu'était le Zalu-machin chose d'après leur regard confus. Rusard s'en alla le sourire au lèvre, satisfait.

-Quoi, non mais vous plaisantez ! S'écria Nott.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Nom d'une Gagouille, dit-il. Vous croyiez qu'on allait faire quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Une balade sous le claire de lune ? Rigola-t-il. Ces jeunes !

Harry lança un regard discret vers Remus qui grimaça tout comme Peter. James et Sirius, eux, avaient le sourire aux lèvres pas du tout choqué.

-Mais, et les loup garous... Geint Rosier.

-Les loup garous, s'exclama Hagrid.

Il ne fût pas le seul à rire, les Maraudeurs s'étaient joint à lui, Remus, lui riait nerveusement tout comme Peter. Harry tenta un coup d'oeil vers Rogue et le vit se crisper lançant un regard rapide à Remus.

-Il n'y a pas de loup garous à Poudlard, rassura Hagrid faisant sourire Harry. Et puis les loup garous ne se manifestent que le soir de pleine lune, tout le monde sait ça voyons !

Rogue et Remus s'étaient figés.

-Toute façon la pleine lune c'est lundi prochain, donc vous avez pas à vous en faire.

Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant leur tête, mi-choqué de Remus et mi-effrayé des Serpentard. Il vit que les autres Maraudeurs eux avaient l'air ravi de la nouvelle.

-C'est pas aux élèves de faire votre travail ! Tenta Rosier en se rabattant sur une autre excuse.

-Les punitions sont pas faites pour faire plaisir, coupa Hagrid provoquant leur silence. Alors si moi j'dis planter sera votre punition, alors c'est que vous allez planter. Peut-être que maintenant vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de vous battre dans les couloirs.

Ils continuèrent de ronchonner à voix basse pas content du tout. Lançant des menaces contre Hagrid, incluant des parents qui entendront parler de la façon dont son traiter les élèves. Mais un regard menaçant de Hagrid et ils se turent tous.

-Bien, maintenant que tous le monde est d'accord, allons-y ! Annonça Hagrid. Il passa le sac en peau animal par dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt.

Tout le monde lui emboîta le pas avec Harry fermant la marche. Ses 'collègues' Serpentard étaient juste derrière Hagrid, plus par peur que par bonheur. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient juste devant lui. Il observa autour de lui, cherchant n'importe quel mouvement suspect qui pourrait être lié au 'monstre'. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Alors Preott, on à la trouille ? Lança James d'un ton narquois. Provoquant le rire de Sirius et Peter. Remus se contenta seulement de secouer la tête.

-Fais attention à toi, on dit que les arbres de cette forêt sont carnivores, ajouta Sirius qui voulait l'effrayer.

-Alors je vous propose de surveiller vos arrières, répondit Harry, faisant cesser les rires des quatre Gryffondor. Il avait dit ses pensées à voix haute. Parce que je suis sûr qu'avec la couleur verte de mon blason je me fond plus dans le décore que vous. les Rouge-Or. Harry accentuait sur son dernier mot qu'il dit lentement. Vos vêtements sont vraiment voyant dans cette forêt.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son père leur avait dit ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son comportement. En effet, il regardait partout autour de lui comme s'il craignait que quelque chose allait lui arriver tel le comportement des Serpentard juste derrière Hagrid, ce qui avait d'ailleurs causé les rires des Gryffondor. Mais, eux ne savaient pas que Harry cherchait justement le danger, pour pouvoir l'érradiquer, il ne le fuyait pas.

-Ne traînez pas au fond, rester groupé ! Leur cria Hagrid, rompant le silence.

Effectivement, il y avait un assez grand espace entre le groupe des Gryffondor et les Serpentard juste derrière Hagrid. Ils accelérèrent le pas, se rapprochant plus des Serpentard. Harry préfera adopter un attitude nonchalente mais resta vigilant. Ils passèrent à côté des sombrals, que seul Harry semblaient avoir remarqué, Hargrid les avait ignoré. Mieux valait ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui en faisant des commentaires sur eux. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient éloignés dans les profondeurs de la forêt à l'opposé d'où le Garde-Chasse les diriger.

Plus ils avançaient, et plus la forêt dégageait une odeur agréable pour les narines. Presque euphorique. Puis soudain, un courant d'air accompagné d'une odeur de bonbons enhavit complètement l'air. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Presque tout le monde fit la même chose que lui et poussa une exclamation de surprise et de confusion. Pourquoi tout d'un coup la forêt avait une odeur de bonbons. Une délicieuse odeur de bonbon selon Harry.

-Ah, elles ont éclots, nota Hagrid d'un air triomphant, on arrive juste à temps pour les cueillir.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin sombre rempli d'orties. Et un peu plus loin, sous la lumière de la demi-lune, il y avait un champs de fleurs qui s'étendait sur environ trente mètres inondé de petites fleurs blanches en forme d'étoile et rouge au revers.

-Ces fleurs sont les Zaluzianskya capensis, dit Hagrid d'un ton fier. Vous allez vous divisez en deux groupes. L'un ira cueillir les fleurs et l'autre s'occupera des orties.

-À quoi vont servir les fleurs, demanda Remus rompant le silence après l'annonce de Hagrid.

-Oh, c'est pour Mme Pomfresh. Elles les utilisent dans certaines de ses potions. Et la moitité des orties recueillies seront pour les cours de potion.

-Bien, vous trois, dit-il en désignant Nott et Wilkes et l'autre Serpentard dont Harry avait oublié le nom, ains que vous, continua-il en montrant du doigt Sirius et James, vous vous occuperez des fleurs, et le reste vous cueillerez des orties. Autrement dit Remus, Peter, Rogue, Avery et Harry.

-Quoi ? S'irrita un Serpentard. Alors là pas question de se mélanger avec les Gryffodor. On est très bien entre nous !

-Ose répèter un peu pour voir le Serpitière ! Défia James en se rapprochant lentement de lui.

-J'vais pas m'gêner...

-Ça suffit ! Interrompit Hagrid. C'est moi qui décide, et je dis que vous vous tiendrez au groupe que j'ai fait. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, bah la prochaine fois vous n'enfreindrez pas le règlement. C'est compris !

Les autres n'étaient pas réjouis par la percpective de se mélanger entre eux, même les Gryffondor, mais personne ne contesta Hagrid.

-Très bien, maintenant prenez ces gants et commencez le travail. Vous cueillerez les fleurs qui ont éclos et dont les odeurs sont les plus fortes. Et vous les orties dont les feuilles sont d'environ cinq centimètres.

Il sortit de son sac en peau d'animal des gants en peau de dragon qu'il distribua aux élèves ainsi qu'un sac pour remplir la cueillette. Il assigna Crockdur aux groupe des fleurs et Hagrid accompagna le groupe ortie, pour les aider. Et ils commencèrent le travail.

Harry releva la tête au bout d'un moment et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde était éparpillé un peu partout et très concentré en cueillant avec de grands gestes. Il était exténué, il ne sut depuis combient de temps il faisait ça, mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Par conséquent, il s'éloigna du groupe petit à petit tout en cueillant les orties fraîches. Personne ne le remarqua. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et se mit à réfléchir très vite. Comment devait-il faire pour retrouver le 'monstre'. Il n'aperçut aucun mouvement autour de lui. La forêt était silencieuse. Très silencieuse. Peut-être même trop silencieuse. Il fronça des sourcils et observa à nouveau autour de lui. Où était passé les créatures de la nuit. Même les hibous s'étaient fait silencieux. Il écouta attentivement et entendit une très faible respiration venant de l'autre côté du bois. Il se retourna vers les autres et les compta. Non, ils étaient tous là à cueillir. Mais alors d'où venait ce bruit. Il s'écarta du groupe et se dirigea vers le son, arrêtant sa cueillette. Il écouta encore une fois et observa en même temps un point au loin.

-Preott ! Cria Peter d'une voix aigue, à cause de la peur probablement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Où tu vas comme ça ?

Tous le monde se tourna vers lui. Harry leur intima le silence en mettant son index devant sa bouche et fronça les sourcils.

-On a les chocottes Preott ? Ricana Avery pas trop sûr de lui.

-Vous entendez ça ? Fit remarquer Harry. Hagrid, Remus, James et Sirius regardèrent autours d'eux confus. Les autres étaient maintenant vraiment effrayés. Même Crockdur s'était mis à couiner.

-Entendre quoi ? Dit James, un peu agacé. Si tu crois que tu vas nous faire peur...

-Hagrid, vous entendez ? Insista Harry en coupant la parole à James.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, la forêt était beaucoup trop calme. C'était anormal.

-Nom d'une bouse de Dragon ! S'alarma Hagrid. Il reprit l'arbalète et l'arma. On rentre, on a fini ! Vous là-bas, venez vite, on s'en va.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Exigea de savoir Peter qui était maintenant terrorisé ainsi que les autres Serpentard.

-C'est trop silencieux. Murmura Remus. Sirius et James le regardèrent, puis après un bref moment, ils finirent par approuver et tous les trois lancèrent un regard intrigué à Harry.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait que se soit silencieux ! S'écria Nott faussement ennuyé, Rogue, effrayé, regarda partout autour de lui, tout comme les autres qui n'avait pas compris que la forêt, même la nuit ne pouvait pas être aussi silencieuse. Ils était tous dans le même état.

Les autres commençaient à penser à une blague ou alors ils étaient trop choqués pour bouger. Mais lorsque Hagrid leur répéta qu'il fallait s'en aller, cela eut le don de les faire s'activer au pas de course. Ils avaient à peine commencé à marcher, que la terre se mit à trembler violemment. Quelques crient de peur retentirent derrière Harry qui avait tourné le dos aux autres. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il tentait tout de même de voir au loin qui s'approchait d'eux, mais même le peu de lumière que la lune offrait ne permettait pas de voir ce que cachait la sombre forêt interdite.

Quelqu'un où quelque chose se dirigea vers eux à très grande vitesse et ils se déplaçaient en groupe. Aucune chance que se soit le 'monstre'. Il ne ferait pas autant de bruit en si peu de temps, il ne pouvait pas avoir pris autant de puissance en une journée.

-Par ici ! Ordonna Hagrid en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la sortie de la forêt. Tout le monde courrait derrière lui, pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Harry continuait de fermer la marche. Puis, brusquement,.

-Hagrid. Cria Harry.

Il se retourna vers lui, et regarda ce que lui montrait du doigt Harry. Ils pouvaient tous observer à leur gauche un troupeau de centaure galopant de toute leur force de l'autre côté de la forêt.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Gronda Hagrid.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans les alentours.

-Ne bougez pas d'ici, vous ne craignez rien. Je reviens. Crockdur, tu restes ici !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et courra vers les centaures sous les cries de protestations des Serpentard qui étaient terrorisés.

-Il nous abandonne ! S'écria Avery affolé qui n'en revenait pas, alors que Hagrid et le troupeau disparraissaient dans la nuit.

-Pourquoi il est parti ? Gémit Rosier apeuré.

-Pour prendre le thé avec ces vieux amis les centaures ! Répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était tout aussi inquièt que Harry, mais il fit ce que leur avait demandé le Garde-Chasse.

-À ton avis sombre crétin, c'est pour savoir ce qui se passe ! Renchérit James inquiet.

-Répète ça si tu l'oses Potter ? Menaça Avery, monté à bloc, oubliant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Sûrement dû à la peur.

-Quoi donc, commença James, qu'Hagrid est allé savoir ce qui se passe ou alors que t'es un sombre crétin.

-Chut ! Intima Harry et Remus en même temps.

Puis, avant que tous le monde ne sortent sa baguette magique, un rugissement rogue au loin retentit faisant stopper net tout mouvement de leur part. Sans respirer et le plus silencieusement possible, ils se tournèrent tous vers la provenance du bruit, autrement dit, derrière Harry. Ils ne virent rien heureusement ou malheureusement rien, seul l'obscurité et le silence étaient présentes. Harry avait sorti sa baguette par réflexe plus qu'autre chose. Et, lorsque le vent produisit un son de fantôme et fit bouger violemment les feuilles des arbres, s'en fût trop pour les Serpentard qui poussèrent des cries épouvantés et hystériques puis fuirent avec Crockdur sous leurs talons, droit devant eux. Harry secoua la tête un peu choqué et leur cria après.

-Hééé, ce n'était que le vent ! Hé, faut pas se séparer ! Hooo !

Trop tard, ils s'étaient déjà éloignés. C'en fût trop pour Harry qui craqua et éclata de rire ouvertement. Il fallait le faire, s'enfuir en courant à cause du vent. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour calmer les quelques spasmes de rire qui lui échappait et remit en place son masque de glace. Zut, il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Et biensûr les Maraudeurs le dévisagèrent ébahit, la bouche grande ouverte. Il devait faire diversion et entre temps il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous sortis leurs baguettes. Bonne initiative.

-Alors, dit Harry en haussant un sourcil comme si de rien était, vous comptez les rejoindre ?

Il savait qu'ils ne fuiraient pas, mais eux ne le savaient pas, mais il posa tout de même la question. Ils n'étaient pas à Gryffondor pour rien ces quatre-là.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Sirius.

James approuva sa question en hochant plusieurs fois de la tête de haut en bas et en regardant Harry. Remus lui, resta indéchiffrable et incertain sur la position qu'il devait avoir et Peter était encore sous le choc de son rire.

-Quoi ça, quoi ? Éluda Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bah ça ! S'écria Sirius un peu énervé, faisant sursauté James et Peter. Harry lui, haussa un sourcil. -Je te parle de ce rire que tu viens d'avoir.

-Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de rire maintenant ?

-Hein, quoi ? Non, je voulais dire... Pourquoi tu riais ?

-Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas ri. J'ai trouvé ça très drôle pourtant...

-Peut-être parce que t'avoir vu rire nous a tellement choqué qu'on en a oublié comment faire, avoua James.

-Pourquoi tu t'es pas enfui ? Demanda Peter ahuri.

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, répliqua Harry froidement. Réaction instinctive face à lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se montrer encore plus froid avec Peter.

-Parce que t'es un Serpentard et que se sont tous des lâches. Tu viens d'en avoir un un bel exemple, lui fit constater James.

-Je suis toujours là moi.

-Oui mais toi tu es... Sirius n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, cherchant le mot correct.

-Différent ? Proposa Remus. Harry le regarda.

-Oui c'est ça, tu es différent d'eux. Je ne sais pas si ça te rend plus dangereux ou au contraire plus...

-Pacifique ? Suggéra James à Sirius. Harry fût d'une certaine manière touché par le mot qu'ils avaient choisi, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il regarda James dans les yeux.

-C'est ça, pacifique, affirma Sirius confus. Ils regardèrent tous Harry digérant chaque parole de Sirius. Harry lui ne quittait pas James des yeux.

-Merci du compliment, dit Harry suite à un moment de silence après avoir médité sur sa remarque.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois chercher tes mots Patmol, intervint Peter.

-Tes yeux... Ils sont... Dit subitement James intrigué en le regardant dans les yeux lui aussi.

-Vert ? Oui, effectivement...

-Oui, mais c'est pas ça, ils me sont familiers. Je les ai déjà vu quelque part.

-Ouai t'as raison, approuva Sirius.

-Ils sont magnifiques..., confia James comme hypnotisé.

-C'est un compliment ? Demanda Harry en esquissant un sourire charmeur.

-Absolument pas ! James en reculant et secoua sa tête tout comme Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord, j'ai une impression de déjà vu quand je te regarde aussi, confirma Remus qui continua de l'observer dans les yeux.

-Ah bon ? Moi je vois rien du tout de familier chez lui, dit Peter.

-Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demandaça Harry. On cherche de notre côté ou on se sépare, moi de mon côté et vous du votre ? Même si je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux rester ensemble, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous préférez me laissez à mon sort.

Harry pria Merlin qu'ils le laissent tomber et décident d'aller de leur côté.

-Moi je dis qu'on devrait rester ensemble, confia Peter.

Harry se demanda si Peter appliquait le concept : 'Il est bon d'être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemis' avec Harry. Car ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne le faisait pas par plaisir.

-Il a raison, on ne doit pas se séparer, approuva Remus en secouant la tête, aux autres en qui acquiescèrent tous un à un. Alors, on décide quoi ?

-Soit on rejoind Hagrid, soit on l'attend ici et on lui dit que les autres se sont enfuis, dit Harry quand personne ne répondit à Remus, qui le regarda pensivement.

-On rejoind Hagrid, décida Sirius en secouant la tête. Les autres sont allés dans la même directions que lui de toute façon. Avec un peu de chance, on les aura rattraper.

-Dit, Preott, t'es sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ? Demanda Sirius en regardant sérieusement Harry.

-Non, je m'en serais souvenu, Répondit froidement Harry.

-T'es sûr ? A part tes yeux, je suis sûr de t'avoir vu quelque part...

-T'as dû te trompé Patmol, laisse tombé, coupa James.

-Tu sais que je n'oublie jamais un visage Cornedrue.

-Peut-être, mais s'il ne veut pas te répondre, il ne te diras rien, raisonna Remus. J'ai pas raison Preott ?

Harry se contenta de lui faire sourire charmeur ce qui le déstabilisa un peu avant qu'il ne se reprenne, puis se dirigea là où Hagrid disparût quelques minutes plutôt, suivit des autres sous les grognements mécontents de Sirius. James n'avait rien dit et Peter était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui. Harry ouvra la marche. Bientôt, il les laissa passer devant lui, puis ils se mirent à courir d'un commun accord. Il courût juste derrière les Gryffondor et se félicita de s'être entraîner durant les vacances, car il avait gagné en endurance. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, la conversation reprit.

-D'où tu viens Preott ? L'interrogea Sirius, pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

-D'un autre pays.

-Oui je sais bien, mais lequel ? Continua-t-il de demander d'un air farouche. Harry en aurait presque rigolé.

-Patmol, soupira Remus.

-Avoue que tu veux le savoir toi aussi, s'exclama Sirius.

-D'Amérique. Je viens d'Amérique Black.

-Un Américain, hein ? Répéta-t-il.

-Stooop ! Cria Remus en tête de file. Surpris, tous s'arrêtèrent brusquement manquant de faire trébucher à Harry.

-Ouah Remus, doucement, se plaigna Peter. J'ai faillit avoir la peur de ma vie.

Les autres étaient surpris qu'il ait crié aussi fort ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils regardèrent tous Remus, attendant qu'il s'explique.

-Écoutez, reprit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

-Quoi encore ! Couina Peter faiblement.

Tous le monde lui dit de se taire. Un autre rugissement retentit, mais il était plus faible que tout à l'heure, il semblait que l'animal s'était éloigné. Mais était-ce un bonne chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'était à votre avis ? Remarqua James.

-Rien de rassurant, commenta Harry.

-On a pas le temps pour ça, appellons Hagrid pour qu'il nous retrouve au plus vite, déclara Peter affolé en regardant partout autour de lui.

-Pour une fois Queudver, constata Sirius, tu viens de dire une chose intelligente. Peter se mit à rougir. HAGRID !

La situation aurait pu paraître plus comique si l'heure n'était pas grave, comment ce type pouvait-il rougir dans un moment pareil. Harry ne fût pas sûr que crier dans la forêt soit une bonne idée, mais ne dit rien.

Alors que tous se mirent à appeler Hagrid, Harry se sentit épié. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un bref mouvement à sa gauche. Il concentra sa vue vers un point jusqu'à en avoir les yeux qui piquent et eut l'impression l'espace d'une seconde que l'ombre près de l'arbre d'en face le fixait.

-Impossible, se dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et se reconcentra sur le point suspect. Il s'approcha inconsciement de l'arbre en question et il entraperçut une sorte de boule de poil d'un noir obscure qui bougeait.

Était-ce le 'monstre' que Harry cherchait ? Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, il ne perdit alors pas un seul instant. Il ne pouvait pas rater cette chance. Il chargea aussi vite que possible vers l'arbre et lançant le sortilège informulé : _Exitium_.

Raté. Il conlut que la « boule de poil » avait esquivé, car il n'y avait plus la tâche obscure près de l'arbre, donc la créature avait forcément bougé. C'était peut-être le 'monstre' qu'il cherchait. Il se trouva chanceux sur le moment car il avait vite fait de repérer ce qu'il cherchait. Il le pourchassa, ignorant derrière lui les Gryffondor qui le hélèrent.

Harry devait se dépêcher. Il fallait vite se débarrasser de la créature tant qu'il le pouvait. Il slaloma donc entre les arbres, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue les mouvements de la créature qui laissait une traînée de cendre derrière elle, comme les comètes qui laissent une traînée de poussière derrière elle. Bonne nouvelle, il lui était donc possible de la suivre. Mais elle allait trop vite pour qu'il l'approche de près. Et puis à cause de tous ses arbres qui l'empêcher d'aller tous droit, il ne put la rattrapper assez vite. Elle était toujours trop loin.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Lui cria Harry essouflé.

Puis, il sortit de la forêt pour arriver dans une vaste de clairière illuminée par le ciel. Là, le 'monstre' rallentit sa course. Et sans se poser de questions, Harry, arrivé au mileu de la clairière, eut le temps de le frapper avec son sort avant qu'il ne s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt d'en face. Lorsque le sort toucha la créature, une explosion assez bruyante, raisonna sur la place, le propulsant sur le bord d'un ruisseau. Il eut quelques étoiles dans les yeux et les tympans un peu hors-circuit pendant un moment avant de revenir à lui. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour l'aider un peu et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Il soupira et se releva péniblement. Il aura sûrement des bleus sur les bras et les jambes demain. En tout cas, voilà une mission d'accomplit. Il observa les lieux et vit un ruisseau de cinq mètres de large environ et une petite casquade dont la provenance de l'eau n'était pas du tout visible. Il n'eut pas le coeur de réfléchir à plus de mystère pour cette nuit. Toute la clairière était éclairée sous la lumière de la demi-lune. Tout était vert, sauf de l'autre côté du ruisseau où il y avait des fleurs bleues qui avait la forme de l'extremité d'une trompette (nom des fleurs : des volubilis).

Il entendit des voix au loin. Puis, il comprit qu'on l'appelait. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cries. Au bout un moment de marche et après être sorti de la clairière, il aperçut la grande carrure d'Hagrid au loin. À mesure qu'il approchait, Harry vit que le Garde-Chasse était suivit de tous les autres élèves qui étaient en retenue, même les Serpentard. Crockdur lui sauta dessus, mettant de la bave un peu partout sur ses vêtements.

-Ça va Harry ? Demanda Hagrid inquiet quand il l'eut rejoint. Il l'inspecta de tout les côtés tout en l'époussetant.

-Oui. Il hocha la tête en carressant le chien qui était à ses pieds. Hagrid lui tapota le dos, le propulsant vers l'avant. Merci, ça va aller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Gronda-t-il. J'aimerai aussi savoir pourquoi tout le monde s'est séparé ? Ajouta-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle.

-Heu, Harry chercha vite une excuse. J'ai cru avoir vu Crockdur, et je l'ai poursuivi.

-Quoi ? Hagrid regardait Crockdur à ces pieds comme s'il allait comprendre de quoi parlait Harry. Mais q'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Et c'était quoi cette explosion ? Interrogea Sirius en le regardant puis en observant la clairière là où l'explosion avait laissé une trace noir. Les autres le regardèrent attendant une réponse.

-J'en sait rien, quand je suis arrivé ici, il y a eut une explosion par là. Répondit-il montrant du doigt une place voisine où le 'monstre' à disparu. Tout ça sous un air secoué pour parraître plus crédible. Il ne mentait pas, mais ne disait pas toute la vérité. Par Merlin, personne n'avait besoin de savoir toute la vérité.

-Très bien, dit seulement Hagrid pas du tout convaincu en lançant un regard vers la clairière. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être du tout convaincu. Rentrons au château.

-Vous en êtes sûr qu'on ne craint plus rien, dit Peter en suivant Hagrid qui avait déjà commencé à marcher.

-Mais oui, tant que vous restez près de moi, Assura-t-il l'arbalète à la main tel un expert. Vous inquiétez pas !

Harry l'espéra, il ne voulait que Hagrid s'attire des ennuies à cause de lui et ses bétises. Le chemin se fit en silence, chacun surveillait les alentour et sursautait à chaque murmure, mais tous ce passa sans incident. Ils atteignirent enfin la lisière de la forêt et la cabane de Hagrid. Harry réprima un soupir alors que les autres ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement.

-Quelle nuit ! Ironisa discrètement Sirius. De l'aventure, de l'action, de la peur, tous ce que j'adore ! Il éclata de rire et fût bientôt rejoint par James. Peter, lui, ria nerveusement quant à Remus, il se contenta de soupirer de soulagement.

En revanche, les Serpentard de leur côté, n'étaient pas du tout de bonne humeur. Ils menaçaient de se plaindre à leurs parents de faire renvoyer Hagrid. Harry serra la machoire et se retint de leur lancer un sort en se disant que se serait se rabaisser à leur niveau.

-Bon, conclut Hagrid en leur ouvrant les portes du château, Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Je vais aller faire voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour lui faire un rapport. La retenue se termine maintenant. Retournez dans vos dortoirs directement. Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs.

Tout le monde obtempéra en ralant et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Hagrid accompagna le groupe jusq'au Hall après avoir fait entré Crockdur chez lui, mais il resta armé de son arbalète avec un air assez dur sur le visage.

-Pourquoi t'es parti d'un coup Preott ? Demanda James lorsqu'ils atteignirent les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça après nous avoir dit qu'on devait rester ensemble. Déjà que me coltiner un Serpentard n'est pas dans mes habitudes, alors si en plus je dois aller le chercher... Tu comprendra que cette perspective ne me réjouisse pas trop.

Harry, qui réfléchisait sur ce qu'allait dire Hagrid à Dubmledore, sortit de sa transe puis regarda James et les autres de manière indiférrente. Il haussa les épaules et répondit simplement.

-Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pensé que c'était le chien du Garde-Chasse, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sirius dans les yeux. Comme il s'éloignait je lui ai courru après. J'ai pas réfléchit, je me suis dit que je devais le rattrapper. Content ?

-Je ne te crois pas, dit James dégoûté. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et il se tut un peu ébranlé par son regard.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire selon toi ? Demanda Harry de façon dédaigneuse. Laissez le chien s'enfuir sans rien faire ?

-Nous attendre, ajouta James qui se reprit et fronça les sourcils. Et puis je suis sûr que Crockdure n'a rien absolument avoir là dedans.

-Ouai, t'as juste pris peur et tu t'es enfui, mais comme tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu t'es servi du chien, suggéra Sirius en souriant. Tu es donc bien un lâche toi aussi.

-Va te faire voir Black, injuria Rogue, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue le défendait ? Le monde tournait-il donc à l'envers ? Avait-il reçu un coup sur la tête ? D'ailleurs, aucun des Serpentard n'était encore parti rejoindre le dortoir, ils avaient apparemment suivi l'échange entre lui et les Maraudeurs.

-Aucun Serpentard n'a de compte à vous rendre. Ajouta Rosier.

Alors c'était ça, personne ne touchait aux Serpentard car ils réglaient leurs problèmes entre eux, mais nul ne devait leur demander de compte. Quelle bande de prétentieux ces personnes là.

-Répète un peu pour voir, gronda Sirius.

Aussi prétentieux que James et Sirius à ce moment-là. James et lui s'était rapproché de Rogue, leurs mains prêtes à dégaîner leurs baguettes.

-Avec plaisir...

Une énorme explosion retentit dans les étages supérieurs. Peeves venait encore faire des siennes dans la Salle des Trophées visiblement et ça s'entendait bien.

-Mais qu'elle est ce boucan ! Cria une voix au loin qui resonna dans tout le chateau. Les pas se rapprochèrent à grande vitesse. Ils reconnurent la voix de McGonagall. Ils devaient se dépêcher de renter dans leur dortoir s'ils ne voulaient pas être de nouveau punis injustement pour tapage nocturne. Encore.

-On se retrouvra les mauviettes, menaça Sirius un regard plein de promesse.

-Allons nous-en avant que la vieille McGonagall n'arrive, signala Rogue. Cette vieille bique serait capable de nous coller pour un rien à cette heure-ci.

Tous le suivirent en descendant vers les cachots. Les Gryffondor, eux, montèrent les escaliers. Sirius et James lancèrent un regard meurtier aux Serpentard qui étaient déjà descendus vers les cachots en courrant. Sans oublier de jeter un regard mauvais à Harry qui attendait qu'ils s'en aillent en premier. Remus, pour sa part, le fixa un moment avec un air indéchiffrable. Harry les ignora et se contenta juste de les voir tous passer leur chemin. Il descendit une marche quand Sirius l'interpella.

-Hé Preott !

Harry le regarda avec un visage privé de toutes émotions et aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg.

-Je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières.

-Une menace ? Demanda Harry indifférent, pas du tout impressioné et encore moins éffrayé.

-Une promesse, se contenta-il de dire avant d'emboîter rapidement le pas de ses amis vers leur Salle Commune.

Quand personne ne fût dans les alentours, Harry s'autorisa à soupirer d'exaspération. Les pas de McGonagall avaient repris leurs courses et se rapprochèrent. Elle était tout près. Il rejoignit donc rapidement les autres et s'engouffra de justesse dans sa Salle Commune avant que McGonagall ne puisse le rattrapper. Son père, Sirius, Remus et l'autre ont sûrement emprûnté un passage secret au premier étage pour éviter McGonagall ou un autre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il alla se diriger vers le dortoir lorsqu'il vit que la troupe de Wilkes. Ils avaient formé une ligne face à Harry et le regardaient avec un sourire méprisant sur leur visage. Il y avait deux autres Serpentard installé près du feu et quelques fantômes dans la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents. Harry sentait que ses nerfs allaient craquer s'il ne gagna pas son lit dans les secondes qui allaient suivre.

-On a toujours pas reglé nos comptes _Preott_. Annonça la voix doucereuse de Wilkes, en accuentant sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

C'était officiel, ce type n'aimait pas Harry. Peut-être que son instint lui disait que Harry était un Gryffondor et donc qu'il était son ennemi. Mais c'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour tenir tête à Harry, Bien qu'il ne le montra pas extérieurement. Et plus il mettrait de temps à aller dormir et plus il perdrait de son contrôle. Il voulait éviter de se battre, mais avec toutes les insultes qu'ils ont sortis contre Hagrid, McGonagall et d'autres personnes qu'Harry respectait et aimait bien, il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à rester impartial. Il devait les quitter, et vite.

-On va être obligé de te punir, ricana Avery suivit des autres, tu sais, pour faire un exemple. Les autres éclatèrent de rire comme si c'était la meilleur blague de l'année.

-On ne désobéit pas aux plus puissants, ajouta celui dont il navait pas retenue le nom.

Ils sortirent tous en même temps leurs baguettes. Mais avant même qu'ils puissent la brandir, Harry agita la sienne en lançant un formule de désarmement très puissante. Ils se retrouvèrent tous se projetés contre le mur d'en face de la Salle Commune. Leurs baguettes attérirent aux pieds d'Harry. Il les avait tous désarmé en même temps, ce qui le surprena un peu, mais ne le montra pas.

-Les plus puissants, hein ? Si Harry voulait la paix, il n'avait pas le choix et allait devoir s'imposer par la force pour commencer.

-J'en ai rien à faire de vos règles, informa Harry froidement. Par contre, ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin.

-Sinon quoi ? Cria Nott, d'une voix haineuse. Ils se levèrent tous avec difficultés, encore sonnés par ce qui venait de se produire.

-Sinon vous le regretterez, menaça Harry.

Il n'aimait pas humilier les autres, mais face à des personnes qui ne comprenait pas autrement, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de leur donner une bonne leçon. Il lança un sort qui les firent se coller contre les murs de la Salle Commune sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres Serpentard et des fantômes qui avaient assisté à la 'conversation'. Un regard glacial et il prirent tous leur jambe à leur cou, même les fantômes avaient fuis. Si demain, tout le chateau n'était au courant du duel, il était près à prendre un café avec Voldemort.

-Passez une bonne nuit ! Leur lança Harry en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Au moins, la troupe sera collé au mur toute la nuit, ce qui lui remonta un peu le commencèrent à l'injurier mais Harry leur cloua le bec en jetant un sort de mutisme. Ils ne dérangeront personne en restant muet.

Arrivé, à son dortoir, il constata qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Une vague de fatigue le submérgea subitement, comme si son corps ce pris conscience de tous les évènements de la journée. Il se força à se changer et remarqua que le dortoir était silencieux. Il se rendit compte que tous les occupants étaient collés au mur de la Salle Commune.

Il fût enchanté de constater que sa nuit sera paisible et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lorsque Harry ferma le rideau, il mit en place un sort pour le protéger contre une visite indésirable pour plus de sécurité. Ainsi personne ne pourra ouvrir son rideau par surprise, ni le déranger pendant son sommeil. Harry préférait jouer la carte de la prudence, surtout avec la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait eu Rusard sur le dos, les Gryffondor ne l'aimait pas et les Serpentard le méprisait. Il avait récolté de trois semaines de retenues injustement (il en restait plus que deux maintenant) et il se retrouvait sans Ron et Hermione pour traverser ces épreuves. La solitude le frappa de plein fouet.

Le seul point positive dans tout ça, pensa Harry amèrement, c'était qu'il avait évité un catastrophe naturelle dans le pays en ayant éléminé le 'monstre' qu'il avait créée et tout ça dans la même journée. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entraîner pour son combat contre Voldemort, ni de rechercher les Horcruxes, ni de finir de lire les livres qu'il avait acheté pour sa quête. Cependant, il se dit qu'il lui restait encore jusqu'à Juin, et il n'était qu'en Septembre. L'année promettait d'être chargé s'il devait être un élèvre comme les autres sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur le but de sa venue ici. C'est sur ces pensées chaotiques que Harry Potter s'endormit.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Emploi du temps de Harry Preott :

**_Lundi :_**

9h : Potion pendant 3h (9h-12h)

13h : Métamorphose pendant 3h (13h-16h)

**_Mardi :_**

9h : Sortilège pendant 3h (9h-12h)

13h : DCFM pendant 4h (13h-17h)

**_Mercredi_**_ **:**_

9h : Potion pendant 2h (9h-11h)

11h30 : Métamorphose pendant 1h30 (11h30- 13h)

14h : Sortilège pendant 1h30 (14h-15h30)

**_Jeudi :_**

9h : Potion pendant 3h (9h-12h)

13h : Métamorphose pendant 3h (13h-16h)

**_Vendredi :_**

9h : Sortilège pendant 3h (9h-12h)

13h : DCFM pendant 4h (13h-17h)

* * *

_Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre en entier, l'ancienne version n'en comprenait que la moitié. J__'ai également corrigé tous les chapitres précédents et j'ai fait beaucoup de modifications (dialogues et autres); plein de paragraphes et les dialogues ont été changés et les phrases sont plus logiques et moins incompréhensibles. Ce chapitre aussi a été modifié comme vous avez pu le remarquer, donc si vous voulez en comprendre plus relisez les chapitres précédents._

_Je suis désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu poursuivre mon histoire.  
Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas abandonné pas cette fic !_

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements et ____désolé de ne pas av____oir répondu à tous le monde ! Continuez d'en envoyer, ça me permet de savoir si les chapitres vous ont plu et c'est important pour la suite !  
_A bientôt.

_Kiss kiss..._

_Signé, l'auteur de Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension._


	6. Chapter 6 : Une étrange atmosphère

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension**

Chapitre 6 : Une étrange atmosphère

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis la rentrée des cours à Poudlard et le temps dehors était toujours aussi orageux. Harry avait fait ses deux autres retenus sans autres incidents avec les Maraudeurs. Enfin pas vraiment ensemble car Rusard les avait séparé en les mettant chacun dans une salle différente, à l'intérieur du château pour un nettoyage en profondeur et pendant plus de trois heures.

Bien que Harry ait plusieurs fois croisé James, Sirius, Remus et Peter durant la semaine, aucune altercation n'eut lieu entre eux, si ce n'est quelques regards noirs et remplis de promesses. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il croisait les quatre jeunes Gryffondor, il y avait les professeurs autour d'eux et par conséquent, aucun d'entre eux ne prit le risque d'avoir une autre retenue et pour cause, lundi prochain sera la nuit de la pleine lune. Ils devaient sûrement se concentrer sur la planification de leur prochaine escapade et faire en sorte de rester libre lundi soir pour tenir compagnie à Remus.

De leur côté, les Serpentard évitaient Harry comme la peste, pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Mais depuis qu'il les avait collés au mur de leur Salle Commune ils firent comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas ou alors ils lui jetèrent des regards meurtriers. Un souvenir mémorable dont les fantômes présents cette nuit-là, s'étaient sentis obligés de rapporter à tous ce qui voulaient bien les entendre ce qui s'était passé. En d'autre terme à tous les autres fantômes et portraits du château, qui eux même avaient fait partager l'histoire aux élèves.

La plupart des élèves de Poudlard l'évitait. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas et puis, de toute façon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il provoquait ce genre de murmures et de chuchotements sur son passage. Certains des portraits eux-mêmes s'étaient mis à chuchoter sur son passage. C'en était devenu presque lassant. Néanmoins, cela lui a permis de réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire. D'ailleurs, cette solitude lui permit de prendre une décision. Il avait décidé de parler à Dumbledore de l'identité de tous les Horcruxes. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait le premier jour de son arrivé et il doutait que dans la lettre du Dumbledore de son époque contienne quoique ce soit à ce propos. Lors de son arrivée, Harry lui avait uniquement dit qu'à son époque Voldedmort avait créé sept horcruxes dont une malgré lui et qu'il l'avait vaincu, sans trop aller dans les détails.

Au départ, Harry ne souhaitait pas entraîner le Directeur dans cette aventure. Il avait voulu s'en occuper seul après ses deux mois d'entrainement dans l'apprentissage de plusieurs sorts qu'il utiliserait dans sa quête grâce aux livres de Sortilèges, d'Enchantements et de Métamorphose, mais après avoir parcouru Les Sorts Oubliés, puis la moitié de 'La Magie la plus Blanche' qui contenait beaucoup de contre-sorts sur la magie noir et enfin du Livre des Secrets, qu'il regrettait désormais d'avoir acheter lorsqu'il avait failli déclencher une apocalypse, il s'était décidé à n'apprendre que des sorts pour contrer la magie noir et quelques sorts de soin rapide au passage.

Mais après avoir longuement réfléchit, il considéra qu'il lui était impossible de s'occuper de sa mission tout seul, sans l'aide de quelqu'un. À son époque Ron et Hermione étaient avec lui, ici, il n'avait personne, sauf le professeur Dumbledore. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas impliquer son Directeur, il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire appel à lui pour détruire les horcruxes.

C'est ainsi que le samedi soir de cette première semaine à l'école de sorcellerie, il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait omis de dire lors de son arrivé à cette époque, pour s'occuper seul des horcruxes. Il commença son récit à partir de se première année avec la rencontre de Voldemort sous les traits de Quirrell jusqu'aux péripéties de sa sixième année avec le Directeur. Mais aussi l'aventure qu'il avait vécu avec ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour suivre leur dernière année à l'école des sorciers, sans oublier la prophétie de Trelawney au passage.

Tous cela sous les conseils avisés du Médaillon du Voyageur, qui lui avait annoncé quelques jours après son arrivé à cette époque, qu'il n'était pas retourné dans son passé, mais dans un passé alternatif qui, par conséquent provoquera un futur différent du sien. Il lui assura tout de même que lorsque son temps à cette époque sera achevé, il retourna bien à son époque telle qu'il la laissait avant de venir. Ce qui avait poussé Harry à se demander plusieurs fois la raison de sa venu ici, question que le Médaillon avait ignoré avec talent. Il finit son histoire en racontant que ses actes dans ce présent n'auront aucune conséquence dans leur futur d'après les dires du Médaillon.

Cependant, Harry ne devra s'occuper que des horcruxes et ne révéler cette histoire à personne d'autre qu'à Dumbledore, s'il le souhaitait, au risque de provoquer une catastrophe dans le continuum espace-temps. En effet, Harry pourrait très bien ne plus jamais retourner à son époque et tomber dans une autre dimension et cela définitivement s'il ne suivait pas cette règle.

-Je vois, finit par dire Dumbledore après le récit de Harry, en fixant le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle, posé sur le bureau du directeur, pendant un long moment.

Harry était allé le chercher dans la Salle sur Demande avant de venir voir Dumbledore.

-Heu... Professeur ? Risqua-t-il, lorsqu'il était évident que le directeur, perdu dans ses réflexions, n'allait pas répondre.

-Oui ? Oh, pardonne moi Harry, s'excusa Dubmledore en revenant à lui. Avant tout, je souhaiterai te remercier pour la confiance que tu m'accordes. Je dois t'avouer que le fait que tu viennes du futur m'avait un peu inquiété, car tu dois savoir que les voyages temporels sont extrêmement dangereux. Il ne faut absolument pas être vu et encore moins changer le passé, car cela aurait des conséquences très grave pour ton avenir ou notre futur. Cependant, ce n'est pas ton cas, donc du moment que personne ne voit ta véritable apparence, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

-Oh, heu d'accord, dit maladroitement Harry, qui s'était déjà résolu à ce sujet.

-Ensuite, je pensais à la caverne où repose le Médaillon et à la demeure des Gaunt. Je sais que cette mission t'a été confiée à toi, mais je suppose que, si tu m'as enfin raconté toute ton histoire, c'est que tu t'attends à ce que je t'aide.

-Oui... Ce... C'est ça, avoua Harry gêné, qui pensa qu'il aura peut-être dû se taire enfin de compte.

-Bien, alors je te propose de me laissez m'occuper de la bague de Gaunt et du Médaillon. Je suis sûr d'être capable de m'en occuper rapidement, ajouta-il par dessus ses lunettes en esquissant un sourire.

Harry acquiesça finalement puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Il grimaça à l'idée de devoir en parler à Dumbledore.

-Heu, professeur, je suis sûr que vous trouverez la bague dans les bois à la sortie de Little Hangleton. Mais en ce qui concerne le Médaillon, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que Voldemort l'ait mis dans la caverne à cette époque. Souvenez-vous que Regulus Black avait confié l'elfe de maison des Black à Voldemort et en ce temps-là il avait quitté Poudlard et était devenu mangemort. Aujourd'hui, il est en sixième année, donc je ne suis pas certain que Voldemort y ait mis son Médaillon en ce moment.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry, rassura Dumbledore en le regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. J'irai quand même vérifier la caverne. Il serait idiot de ma part d'écarter cette piste, ajouta-t-il en lançant à Harry un regard pétillant de malice.

-Professeur... hésita Harry.

-Oui Harry, répondit Dumbledore, l'incitant à continuer.

Il se demanda s'il devait parler des Reliques dela Mortà son directeur. Il avait voulu éviter le sujet, mais s'il allait chercher la bague de Gaunt, il serait peut-être préférable que Harry le prévienne qu'il risque de trouver la deuxième Relique : la pierre de résurrection. Et sachant comment Dumbledore avait réagi lorsqu'il avait trouvé pour la première fois il y a deux ans, il serait préférable qu'il lui en parle maintenant. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas parler de la baguette de Sureau, ni dit qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort à l'aide de cette baguette.

-C'est une jolie baguette que vous avez là, tenta Harry en désignant la baguette posé sur le bureau.

-Je te remercie Harry, dit simplement Dumbledore pris au dépourvu.

Il avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il posa machinalement ses doigts sur sa baguette. Puis, il regarda Harry de nouveau de manière intriguée.

-Je dois vous parler d'autre chose professeur... soupira Harry, décidé à en révéler un plus.

Et il lui raconta sa quête, encouragé par son ancien directeur, sur les Reliques dela Mort, en commençant par lui avouer qu'il savait qu'il avait déjà une des Reliques, à savoir sa baguette magique. Il lui apprit aussi que la pierre de la bague de Gaunt en était une par la même occasion et qu'il avait été frappé d'une malédiction qu'il avait réussi à enfermé dans sa main droite grâce à l'un de ses professeurs, évitant soigneusement de révéler son nom. Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, au fur et à mesure de son récit, mais il devait le faire s'il ne voulait pas que le Dumbledore assis en face de lui, commette les mêmes erreurs que celui de son époque.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes dans le bureau directorial. Le regard de Dumbledore était indéchiffrable et Harry ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

-Je vois que tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi, commença Dumbledore d'un ton neutre presque résigné. Est-ce que par hasard, je n'aurais plus de secret pour toi ?

-Bien sûr que si professeur, mentit Harry, encore mal à l'aise. Vous, vous êtes une grande énigme...

-Merci Harry, c'est très gentil de ta part, dit-il timidement pas du tout convaincu.

Ce qui était vrai dans un sens, il ne connaissait pas entièrement l'histoire de la vie du Directeur. Juste une moitié. Une grande moitié. Mais il n'était pas obligé de le préciser. Néanmoins, peut-être que Dumbledore l'avait remarqué car il ne réagit pas avant un bon moment. Harry retint son souffle, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Puis après de longues minutes, Dumbledore lui adressa enfin un sourire.

-Je suppose que maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver les autres horcruxes ainsi que le moyen de les détruire.

-Oui, confirma hâtivement Harry en hochant plusieurs fois la tête, ravi de pouvoir changer de sujet. La Coupe de Poufsouffle se trouvait dans le coffre des Lestrange de Gringotts à mon époque. Je pense que Voldemort a déjà confié le Journal de Jedusor et la Coupe aux Malefoy au moment ou je vous parle.

-Il me semble ne pas me tromper en apprenant de ton récit, que pour détruire les horcruxes, toi et tes amis aviez utilisé l'épée de Grodric Gryffondor et les dents d'un basilic enfermées dans cette école.

-C'est exact professeur, confirma Harry. Mais, l'épée était imbibée de venin du basilic avant qu'on ne l'utilise.

-Et la Chambre des Secrets se trouverait donc dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Incroyable, jamais je n'aurai pensé à cet endroit. Qui aurait pu penser que la Chambre pouvait se trouver dans une place aussi déplacé.

-On pourrait y aller professeur, tuer le basilic puis prendre son venin...

-Je doute que soit possible Harry, le coupa Dumbledore.

-Quoi donc ? Le tuer ? Demanda Harry interloqué. Vous comptez le prendre comme nouvel animal de compagnie ?

-Je doute que Fumsec apprécierait, répondit-il en souriant.

Sa remarque fut appuyer par le chant du phénix qui approuva son maître. Harry se contenta de sourire.

-En fait, je pensais et tu m'arrêteras si j'ai tord, que seul un fourchelang pouvait entrer dans cette Chambre, ou au moins en ouvrir les portes, s'expliqua Dumbledore.

-Mais, je peux... Harry se tut et se mordit les lèvres. Il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir Dumbledore.

-Tu comprends Harry, lorsque la connexion que tu avais avec Voldedmort t'a quitté il y a quelques mois, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu as aussi perdu les pouvoirs qu'il t'a transmis, et cela malgré-lui, le soir où il t'a fait cette cicatrice et ainsi donc la capacité de parler aux serpents.

Harry, touchant inconsciemment la cicatrice dissimulé sous ses cheveux, se contenta d'acquiescer. Le médaillon n'avait pas voulu la lui cacher lorsqu'il avait changé son apparence, déclarant que personne n'y tiendra autant d'importance qu'à son époque. Ce qui l'avait fait grimacé au passage. Mais résolut à ne pas la montrer, il la couvrit avec ses cheveux en bataille jusqu'au point qu'elle ne soit visible que lorsqu'on s'attardait à observer son front.

Il n'était pas le seul à être perdu dans ses pensées car il vit Dumbledore plongé encore une fois dans ses réflexions. Tous les deux semblaient réfléchir à un moyen pour détruire les horcruxes et pour lui cela était évident qu'il fallait utiliser le venin du basilic car il se refusait à employer la magie noire et pour ça, il devait tuer le roi de serpent. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le détail le plus important : entrer dans la chambre des secrets.

*Moi je peux vous aider* Dit l'écho d'une voix, faisant sursauter Harry au passage.

Dumbledore se contenta de lever les yeux intrigués vers Harry, attendant une explication. Le Médaillon du Voyageur passa à travers les vêtements de Harry, brillant d'une lueur rouge et or, et flotta devant lui.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Harry en regardant le Médaillon qui s'était manifesté.

Il lança un regard rapide au directeur qui considérait le médaillon avec intérêt.

*Oui, bien sûr.*

-Et comment ?

*Je peux te faire reparler fourchelang pendant ton séjour ici car tu as eu la possibilité de l'être pendant tes dix-huit années précédentes. Alors il m'est possible de te redonner cette capacité pendant ton séjour ici. *

-Vraiment ?

*Oui, puisque je te le dis.*

-Je pourrais entrer dans sa tête à nouveau comme quand je le faisais avant ? Demanda Harry d'un ton très calme. Mais sans qu'il le sache ?

*Non, je te redonne juste les pouvoirs que tu avais avant de les perdre.* Informa le Médaillon.

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir dans sa tête comme avant mais sans qu'il ne le sache ? Avant je pouvais le faire.

*Non, j'ai le regret de te dire que cela n'est pas possible à moins que Voldedmort décide de remettre une partie de son âme en toi. Et je doute que tu acceptes cette option.*.

-Ça ira, je suis bien mieux sans, avoua Harry. Merci Médaillon.

Pour seul réponse, le Médaillon reprit sa place sur son torse et Harry sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui de la tête au pied.

-Bien, s'exclama Dumbledore en regardant attentivement Harry à travers ses lunettes. Puisque la question est réglée, je te propose de me laisser m'occuper de la bague et du Médaillon de Serpentard. Je les apporterai ici et nous attendrons jusqu'aux prochaines vacances pour nous rendre dans la chambre des secrets ensemble, puis nous nous occuperons du basilic et ensuite détruire les horcruxes.

-Et pour le reste professeur...

-Chaque chose en son temps Harry, déclara Dumbledore. Chaque chose en son temps. Nous en reparlerons après s'être débarrassé du basilic qui sommeille depuis trop longtemps dans les murs de ce château puis des horcruxes que nous aurons déjà trouvé. J'irai par conséquent seul chercher deux des horcruxes, pendant que toi tu profites de ta jeunesse, en étudiant comme n'importe quels élèves. N'oublie pas que tu dois passer inaperçu au sein des élèves de cette école et quoi de mieux que de se conduire comme un élève pour être normal !

-Mais je ne peux pas vous laissez aller à la caverne seul, insista Harry revêche.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore voulait à tous prix qu'il passe du temps à étudier alors qu'il y avait trop à faire.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il faut être deux aux moins pour la caverne...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, coupa Dumbledore avec un large sourire. Je suis sûr de pouvoir me débrouiller seul et puis, grâce aux informations que tu m'as données, il est impossible que j'échoue. Écoute-moi Harry, reprit Dumbledore lorsque Harry voulut protester. Je te propose de m'occuper de la bague, puis, dès les vacances de Noël nous irons ensemble chercher le Médaillon et je te laisse aussi le soin de chercher les deux autres horcruxes. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen de me contacter si besoin est. Et pour ce qui est du serpent Nagini, nous aviserons ensemble plus tard, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui professeur, admit Harry d'un ton quelque peu forcé.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Et profites un peu de ta jeunesse Harry !

**OooOooO**

Harry avait rejoint son dortoir vers deux heures du matin après avoir quitter Dumbledore. Allongé dans son lit, il repassa en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eu dans le bureau directorial, puis soupira longuement en regardant les rideaux vert et argent de son lit. Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à Noël pour commencer à agir. Le seul bon côté fût qu'il avait trouvé le reste de la semaine presque reposante, sans compter les cours et les devoirs astronomiques donnés par les professeurs.

Il repensa encore une fois à sa première semaine de cours à cette époque. Harry n'avait encore rencontré personne dans les couloirs pour le défier, ni les Maraudeurs, ni Rusard ou sa chatte et encore moins un quelconque ennemis invisible. Harry supposa que c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il s'enfermait souvent à chaque temps libre dans la chambre que Dumbledore lui avait attribué et dans laquelle il avait logé pendant les vacances avant la rentrée. Il revenait dans son dortoir très tard la nuit, ainsi lorsqu'il regagnait son dortoir, ses compagnons de chambre dormaient déjà, enfermés derrière les rideaux de leur lit sans s'en être pris à lui, ce qui l'inquiété un peu. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas connus pour leur grand sens du pardon, le fait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas répliqué implique qu'ils vont sûrement attaquer Harry quand il s'y attendra le moins.

**OOOoOOO**

Le lendemain arriva très vite et Harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormit à cause de sa longue conversation avec le directeur, n'avait pas envie de se lever, malgré tout le chahut présent dans le dortoir. Agacé, il sortit d'une main lourde sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur les rideaux puis marmonna un sort de protection et les voix se turent pour son plus grand bonheur. Il soupira de contentement avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures après le vacarme, Harry se réveilla et s'étira paresseusement dans son lit. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons par réflexe, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus besoin grâce au médaillon. Il mit environ trois minutes avant de se souvenir pourquoi les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avaient les couleurs et la bannière de Serpentard. Et c'est en grognant contre le destin qu'il sortit de son lit.

Harry nota qu'il était plus de onze heures et que le dortoir était vide pour son plus grand plaisir. Il regarda son lit une dernière fois, la perspective d'y retourner le tenta plus que tout mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas affronter les couloirs du château sachant qu'ils seront remplis d'élèves, même s'il rien ne lui était arrivé depuis la fin de son premier jour, il n'arrivait pas à chasser le malaise qu'il ressentait en passant près de ses 'compagnons' Serpentard. Cependant, il se rappela qu'il avait une tonne de devoir à faire et qu'il n'avait encore rien commencé. Il râla intérieurement contre les professeurs qui leur donner trop de devoir dès le premier jour et le pire, c'est qu'il devait les faire au risque de soulever des questions indésirables à son sujet.

**OOOoOOO**

Après être allé manger dans les cuisines, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque pour attaquer son devoir de potion. Il devait faire un essai sur les effets de l'alihotsy combiné à la potion de babillage. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes il tentait de comprendre les conséquences de l'utilisation de multiples potions relatées dans un livre qu'il lisait dans un coin assez reculé de la bibliothèque.

Pour ce qui est des cours, Harry ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Tout du moins dans la pratique car lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des lignes de parchemin, c'était toujours à contrecœur qu'il faisait ses devoirs. De plus, cette année Hermione ne sera pas là pour lui corriger son travail au besoin et ce sera donc tout seul qu'il devra avancer.

Néanmoins, à la fin du cours il ressortait toujours avec la maîtrise presque parfaite des sorts étudiés, récoltant de manière involontaire quelques points à Serpentard. En effet, il avait déjà eu le temps de pratiquer presque tous les sorts de Sortilège et Enchantement ainsi que ceux Métamorphose qu'ils allaient étudier au cours de l'année, pendant les deux moins précédents la rentrée. En potion, il avait toujours du mal à se débrouiller, mais il fit de son mieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il demande à Rogue de l'aider dans cette matière, où alors à Lily Evans. Elle réussissait parfaitement toutes ses potions, elle et Rogue. Il grimaça rien qu'à l'idée.

Après avoir lu au moins cinq fois le même paragraphe, Harry tapa son front contre la table plusieurs fois, histoire de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Cela provoqua quelques rires à côté de lui. Tout juste à côté. Quelqu'un c'était assis en face de lui à la même table. Il releva la tête et sentit une chaleur agréable se diffuser dans son ventre. Lily Evans était assise devant elle, riant légèrement derrière un livre. Il maîtrisa sa joie en se rappelant le devoir de potion et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je vois au moins que je te fais rire, marmonna-t-il en fermant d'un coup sec le livre. Ma journée n'a pas si mal commencé après tout, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota Lily en esquissant un sourire. Tu fais le devoir de potion ?

-Exact, grommela Harry. Et je peux t'annoncer qu'il n'y a pas besoin de la potion folifou(*) pour rendre quelqu'un timbré et de mauvaise humeur. Il suffit de lui faire faire des recherches et l'effet est garanti.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, contra-t-elle secouant la tête avec un sourire.

-Laisse moi deviner, se défendit Harry. Tu excelles dans l'art des potions.

-Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, grimaça-t-elle ne savant pas comment le prendre.

-Pendant les cours de potion, Slughorn n'arrête pas de clamer des louanges sur tes potions, excuse-moi si j'ai mal compris, finit-il sous un ton sarcastique.

Puis sous le regard insistant de Harry qui avait soulever un sourcil, elle rougit et dit :

-Bon d'accord, mais une fois que tu connais les bases, c'est vraiment simple à comprendre.

Harry lui lança un regard pas du tout convaincu.

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Si tu connaissais la propriété de tous les ingrédients tu ne dirais pas ça. D'ailleurs, je te conseilles de t'entraîner à faire les potions de ton côté et pas qu'en cours, puis faire des mélanges pour en observer les effets.

-Si tu le dis, enchaîna Harry d'un ton forcé. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Je suis sûr que ça n'a rien avoir avec les potions.

Lily sourit en secouant la tête.

-Je suis venue chercher des renseignements pour les devoirs de métamorphose et Sortilèges et Enchantements. Tu sais, ceux qu'on doit rendre demain et près demain.

Harry grogna et frappa son front contre la table d'un air désespéré. Au rythme où il avançait, il ne terminera jamais à temps ses autres devoirs, surtout s'il ne finissait pas son devoir de potion rapidement.

-Si tu prends le livre intitulé : Les potions et ses effets néfastes de Tamriel, je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras. Mais n'oublie pas de faire les potions toi-même pour voir les conséquences du mélange.

Harry la regarda surpris. Il ne savait pas du tout comment le prendre.

-Je pensais que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne s'aimaient pas. C'est ce qu'on a pas arrêté de me rabâcher depuis une semaine. 'Fais attention au Gryffondor' par ci, 'Ne fais pas confiance au Gryffondor' par là ou encore 'Ceux son nos ennemis'. Je peux te dire que c'est lassant à la fin.

Ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

-C'est vrai qu'on ne s'apprécie pas du tout. Nos maisons ont des points de vue très différents sur certains sujets. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, retournant à sa lecture.

Harry se leva après un moment et alla trouva le livre en question dans la section potion et retourna à sa place posant le livre sur la table sans faire de bruit. Lily était toujours là à faire ses devoirs, elle ne releva la tête que pour acquiescer du choix du livre.

-Pourquoi m'avoir aider, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry au bout d'un moment. Tu es à Gryffondor et je suis à Serpentard...

-Bravo ! Applaudit-elle sans faire de bruit, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Cinquante points pour Serpentard !

-Ce que je voulais dire par là, expliqua Harry un peu irrité par le ton de la jeune fille. C'est que nos maisons sont ennemis, alors pour quoi m'avoir aidé ?

-Je n'aime pas juger les gens sans les connaître. Et toi, je ne te connais pas encore, alors voila... Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier, tenta-telle de dire mal à l'aise.

Mais lorsqu'il lui lança un regard septique, ses yeux flamboyèrent et on sentit son ton énervé lorsqu'elle ajouta.

-C'est Serpentard qui nous déteste, d'accord ! Alors tu comprends bien que nous autres on apprécie moyennement leur attitude à notre égard.

-Et moi, dit brusquement Harry. Tu me détestes ?

-Que... Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle prise au dépourvu. Non... non pas du tout. Je ne te connais pas assez pour ça.

Harry cacha sa joie derrière son visage de marbre. Lily par contre, semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se pinça les lèvres pour s'en empêcher.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

-C'est pas contre toi, mais les Serpentard, je... Ils sont... J'ai l'impression de faire face à des gamins, accusa-t-elle contrariée. Je trouve qu'ils ont la mentalité d'enfants de cinq ans et encore je suis sûr d'insulter ces gamins de cinq ans. Même si notre maison n'est pas très mature non plus.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-La seule chose que font les Serpentard et qui me répugne, c'est s'attaquer aux autres élèves de manières déloyales en plus de se sentir obliger de les rabaisser.

-Les rabaisser ?

-Oui, tu sais... répondit-elle gênée en agitant ses mains. Ils jugent les autres en fonction de leur sang...

On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait les mots juste, pour ne pas le blesser. Harry en déduit que le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard devait en être la cause.

-Sans compter que les autres maisons, la notre surtout, appuya-t-elle montrant son blason de lion. S'en prennent aussi à eux, jusqu'à les ridiculiser. Puis évidemment, les Serpentard se vengent et s'ensuit un cycle interminable où tous le monde se lance des sorts à tous le monde. Je trouve ça stupide et désespérant.

-Quoi donc, de s'attaquer à quelqu'un ou de répliquer ? Demanda Harry qui repensa à ce qu'il avait fait aux Serpentard, la nuit de sa retenue lorsqu'ils les avaient collés au mur.

-Les deux, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Pour ceux qui s'attaque aux autres, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu voudrais que les 'victimes' fassent quoi ?

Il dit le mot victime en mimant des parenthèses avec ses mains.

-Pardon ? Demanda Lily, en fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres pincées.

-Par exemple, si toi tu te faisais attaquer par un élève, tu ferais quoi ?

-Je me défendrais, répondit-elle gravement. Et je tenterai de le raisonner par la même occasion.

-Mais si ces élèves continuent encore et encore de s'attaquer à toi, tu ne vas pas vouloir leur faire comprendre qu'il devrait s'arrêter ?

Elle se pinça à nouveau les lèvres de manière contrariée et resta silencieuse.

-Maintenant, imagines un bande de Serpentard de dernière année s'en prenant constamment à un élève de premier année pour s'amuser, indiqua Harry en esquissant un sourire, ce qui la fit grimacer. Tu dirais quoi à ce première année ? De discuter avec ces dernières années ou tu lui dirais d'attendre patiemment qu'il change de cible, continua-t-il lorsqu'elle s'entêta dans son mutisme.

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-elle avec horreur. J'irai le défendre et lui demander de m'en parler à chaque fois que ça se produit.

-Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il viendra t'en parler au bout de la troisième ou la quatrième fois ?

Lily ne dit rien, mais elle était visiblement de plus en plus contrariée.

-Je suis sûr que tu répliquerais, puis que tu dirais à ce première année de ne pas se laisser faire. Je suis même certain que tu es quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas faire par les autres et que tu serais la première à...

-Et toi alors, tu ferais quoi contre cette bande d'élèves, coupa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur, ses yeux verts lui lançaient un regard meurtrier.

-Moi je leur ferais abandonner leurs projets par des moyens plus persuasifs, annonça-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Je leur ferais aussi comprendre que je ne me laisser pas marcher sur les pieds. Alors oui, je répondrais à leurs attaque !

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux alors, conclut-elle l'air revêche.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle. Parce que si toi aussi tu comptes imposer ta loi en t'attaquant tout le temps à eux comme la fois où tu les à coller au mur de votre Salle Commune...

-C'était la troisième fois qu'ils s'attaquaient à moi dans la même journée, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me laisser faire ? Coupa Harry d'un ton glacial. Et puis qui a dit que je les attaquerais tout le temps ? Si je me suis attaquer à eux c'étaitt uniquement pour leur comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter de me menacer et pour rien d'autre.

Lily, effarée, avait mis sa main devant la bouche pour cacher son hoquet de surprise.

-D'ailleurs je n'irais jamais m'attaquer à quelqu'un sans raison valable. Je le fais juste lorsque je suis sûr que celui-ci ne s'arrêtera pas, reprit-il avec un visage impassible.

Lily resta sans voix. Elle le fixa cherchant une quelconque réponse mais sous le regard impassible de Harry elle ne trouva rien à redire et soupira.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais je trouve quand même ce comportement...

-Donc tu penses que les Aurors on un caractère puéril ? insista Harry en changeant d'exemple. Ils arrêtent les mangemorts parce qu'ils...

-Quoi ? S'étonna Lily déconcertée, en le coupant dans son explication. Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose...

-Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Demanda brusquement Harry face à son comportement têtu. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant de mon 'comportement' face aux Serpentard cette nuit-là. Mon comportement n'était pas des plus réfléchit et j'ai agit comme ceux que tu penses être stupide...

-Ce n'était qu'un livre, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Un livre, répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe du tout.

-Bon d'accord, avoua-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu semblais abattu en te tapant contre la table alors je... Je n'aime pas jugé les autres à partir de rumeur. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais donné le bénéfice du doute, ajouta-t-elle embarrassée.

-Et c'est tout à ton honneur, commenta au bout d'un moment Harry un léger sourire aux lèvres en inclinant sa tête en avant, comme pour la saluer.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Lily mal à l'aise tripota ses cheveux et son morceau de parchemin. Des élèves passèrent à côté de leur tables, surtout des filles, et ils entendirent un bruit sourd à côté d'eux puis un faible juron. Quelqu'un s'était apparemment cogné, mais ni Lily ni Harry n'y firent attention, il se contenta de regarder Lily qui s'agita sur sa chaise mal à l'aise, qui regardait partout sauf Harry.

-Donc, dit Harry, amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille assise en face de lui.

Lily s'arrêta de torturer son parchemin et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Si tu apprends qu'un élève s'est attaquée à un quelqu'un pour se défendre ou alors pour le dissuader de s'en prendre à lui, tu ne lui en voudras pas, c'est bien ça ?

-Evidemment, assura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je serais même contente qu'il ait répliqué. Ça te va comme réponse ?

-Oui, j'en suis assez satisfait, répondit-il simplement en lui faisant un sourire énigmatique.

Un long moment de silence s'installa entre eux.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans, dit-elle, un petit sourire au lèvre, en lui tendant la main qu'il regarda avant de la serrer à son tour et de dire :

-Harry Preott. Et en la regardant dans les yeux, il ajouta avec un sourire en coin: enchanté Lily Evans.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de leurs devoirs et Harry finit presque les siens avec l'aide de Lily qui lui conseilla certains livres et quelques unes de ses idées. Il était presque quinze heures et Harry sentit la faim le tenailler, il n'avait toujours pas déjeuné et son ventre lui rappela qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Il quitta la bibliothèque en laissant Lily finir ses devoirs et se rendit aux cuisines pour grignoter.

**OooOooO**

Le ventre plein, Harry décida d'aller se promener autour du château. En traversant la cour ouest, il aperçut deux Serpentard d'environ seize ans, martyriser deux jeunes élèves. Il serra la mâchoire puis se cacha derrière le mur du préau en pierre et leur lança un stupéfix les propulsant au loin des jeunes élèves. Il nota que c'était deux garçons de Poufsouffle, lorsque ceux-ci cherchaient qui leur avait sauvé la mise, avant de prendre la fuite effrayés lorsqu'ils ne virent personnes. Harry resta dans l'ombre du préau et s'éloigna discrètement vers la forêt interdite, décidé à aller voir Hagrid.

Il resta environ une heure à discuter avec le garde-chasse sur les animaux préférés de ce dernier qui lui montra les photos de plusieurs bêtes féroces que Hagrid regarda affectueusement. Harry, lui, grimaça en voyant leurs dents et leurs griffes acérées. Il lui parla aussi des hippogriffes qu'il gardait pas loin d'ici et lui promit de l'amener les voir un jour, chose que Harry accepta avec un grans sourire.

Harry tenta plusieurs fois de demander à Hagrid ce qu'il s'était passé avec les centaures la nuit de sa retenue, sujet que Hagrid éluda plusieurs fois en changeant de sujet sans jamais rien lui apprendre. Il se promit de revenir le voir le garde-chasse pour lui faire cracher le morceau, sachant par expérience qu'il était impossible à Hagrid de garder un secret bien longtemps.

Il retourna au château bredouille et la tête toujours pleine de questions. Il se rendit àla Grande Salleet s'assis à sa table en sortant le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La matière que tous élèves de Poudlard attendaient impatience. Il regarda le sommaire avec curiosité pour voir de quoi parlait le programme cette année et nota qu'ils allaient travailler sur la maîtrise des sorts informulés d'attaque et de défense lors d'un combat, il y a aussi un chapitre sur le basilic, sur les chiens à trois têtes, les Grapcornes, les sombrals ou encore sur le Kelpy. Il connaissait presque tous les animaux du livre, pour avoir lui-même eut le malheur de les avoir rencontrer au moins une fois dans sa vie.

L'heure du diner arriva très vite et Harry rangeant son livre lorsque les élèves remplirentla Grande vit Lily au loin s'installer avec ses amies, elle lui lança un sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec elles. La table de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle étaient les premières à se remplir et Harry pu avoir le loisir d'observer les élèves sans attirer l'attention. Il vit Peter entrer le premier, puis il fût suivit de James et Sirius. Remus manquait à l'appel et Harry se souvint que demain soir était la pleine lune. Il envoya une pensé compatissante à Remus et observa les trois Maraudeurs. James fut le seul à jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de s'arrêter sur Harry. Il le dévisagea de manière concentré, comme s'il cherchait à l'évaluer et Harry ne cilla pas jusqu'à ce que James tourne la tête vers Sirius qui lui tirait la manche pour attirer son attention. Puis ce fut à Sirius de le regarder avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre la conversation avec ces deux amis.

**OooOooO**

Le lendemain, Harry remarqua que Rogue suivait très souvent James et Sirius après la fin des cours. Il avait déjà pu observer ça pendant la semaine passée, surtout lorsque l'un d'eux se séparait du groupe. Aujourd'hui, s'il se séparait c'était sûrement pour aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie. Il apprit plus tard dans une conversation qu'il surprit dans la soirée dansla Salle Communeque Rogue allait espionner les Maraudeurs pour pouvoir les coincer et les faire renvoyer de l'école et qu'il rapportait tout à ces acolytes. Ils échafaudèrent ensuite des plans pour qu'ils se fassent coincer par les professeurs où alors par le concierge.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire et conclu qu'il valait mieux surveiller les mouvements de ses camarades de chambre et quoi de mieux que la carte du Maraudeurs. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry eut un éclair de panique. La carte ! Harry avait oublié que sur la carte figurait les noms des élèves et que rien ne pouvait lui être caché en se rappelant sa quatrième année avec Barthy Croupton sous les traits de Maugrey Fol-Oeil grâce au polynectar. Il se leva brusquement et alla dans le dortoir pour s'enfermer derrière ses rideaux. Il chercha le collier que Hagrid lui avait offert à son avant dernier anniversaire mais ne le trouva pas. Affolé, il chercha partout jusqu'à sous son lit. Il sortit du dortoir furieux et lancer des regards noirs à tout ceux qui se trouvait devant lui et sortit dela Salle Commune. Où avait-il bien pu mettre son collier. Il tenta de se souvenir quand il l'avait enlevé pour la première fois. Il lança des regards désespérés partout autour de lui cherchant une quelconque réponse.

-Allez, un indice, n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Harry en parlant à voix haute. Où est-ce que j'ai pu le mettre.

Il trouva étrange que les Maraudeurs ne se soient pas poser de questions ni qu'ils aient cherché à savoir qui était le Harry Potter qui déambulait dans le château de Poudlard. Puis il se souvint du regard que James lui avait jeté au diner et ce dit que non, sinon Sirius et Peter lui aurait aussi porté de l'intérêt ce qu'il ne fut pas le cas.

Soudain, il se souvint d'un geste devant un miroir. Il se remémora une scène où il se regardait devant un miroir en caressant son front, là où il y avait sa cicatrice. Il se vit soupirer puis enlever son collier pour toucher le miroir du Médaillon.

-Mais oui ! S'exclama fortement Harry soulagé en rigolant à voix haute, faisant ainsi sursauter les personnages dans les cadres et la statut juste à côté de lui.

Puis, il se rendit soulagé à la chambre d'ami où Dumbledore l'avait conduit pour y passer l'été. Il courra jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait le tableau, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il regarda atour de lui, sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit. Avant de poser sa baguette sur le tableau et de gagner la chambre d'ami.

Après avoir traversé le tableau, il alla dans la salle de bain et récupéra le collier qu'il avait bien laissé sur la table à côté du lavabo. Il alla sur le lit et sortit la carte du Maraudeurs. Mais il ne vit pas de Harry Potter sur la carte, il ne trouva pas non plus la chambre où était. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été découverte par les Maraudeurs. Il chercha ensuite où Rogue se trouvait et le vit dans le hall d'entré avant de se diriger vers la cour Ouest. Et de rester sans bouger la où il était. Les autres Serpentard était éparpillés dans les étages et le couvre feu était bientôt.

Il chercha ensuite Remus et vit un point se déplacer avec lui, sortant de l'infirmerie pour aller à l'extérieur. C'était l'infirmière qui était avec lui et ils allaient sans aucun doute vers le Saule Cogneur.

Il examina une nouvelle fois la carte à la recherche de James, Sirius et Peter et trouva Sirius et Peter dans leur dortoir de Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Lily Evans était seule au troisième étage sur le chemin dela Salle entra au quatrième étage et en allant vers l'est, elle rencontra James Potter qui avançait droit devant, pendant que Lily marchait derrière jusqu'à le dépasser. Le point James Potter s'arrêtera un bref moment avant de la suivre, empruntant un raccourcit jusqu'au septième étage. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la Salle Commune et se séparèrent quand James se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et que Lily rejoignit le sien.

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche intérieur et quitta la chambre en ayant remis le collier autour de son coup. Il regagna son son dortoir, non sans un passage rapide dans la cour Ouest, pour avoir lancé un sortilège de reconnaissance sur Rogue qui était caché dans un buisson.

Une épaisse flèche blanche au dessus de Rogue signalait sa présence, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un bon moyen pour signaler que quelqu'un était là, à tous ceux qui passerait dans les environs. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, il apprit que Rogue avait écopé d'une retenue pour avoir voulu passé la nuit dehors. Il tenta de se justifier auprès de Rusard en lui affirmant qu'on l'avait assommé, mais le concierge ne voulait rien entendre et l'avait mis en retenue.

**OOo°oOO**

La semaine passa très vite et jeudi soir au dîner, Dumbledore fit une annonce qui provoqua une agitation enthousiaste dans la Grande Salle.

-Jeunes gens, laissez-moi vous présentez Charles Hobday votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, annonça Dumbledore d'un regard brillant à ses élèves provoquant des applaudissements enthousiastes.

Le repas se poursuivit sous les commentaires ravis des élèves. Harry, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves avide d'en apprendre plus, examina le nouveau professeur qui discutait de manière très animé avec Dumbledore et Flitwick. De là où il était, Harry nota que Hobday avait la carrure d'un combattant, les cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes, le visage carré et un nez droit. Puis, à la fin du repas, les élèves quittèrent l'un après l'autre la Grande Salle.

Harry se décida à partir lorsque Dumbledore, accompagné de Hobday, s'en alla à son tour. Ce dernière était un peu plus grand que le Directeur. Harry rejoignit son dortoir sans encombre. Enfin presque, lorsqu'il vit Miss Teigne le suivre dans les cachots, il la dissuada de la suivre après avoir transformer un des balais de Rusard en un gros chien noir qui aboyait bruyamment après elle. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire fuir. Le chien revint vers lui, puis Harry lui rendit sa forme d'origine après avoir tapoter la tête du chien et finit par regagner son dortoir.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

*potion folifou : potion qui rend fou.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Continuez à en envoyer, comme ça je sais si ce que j'écris à du sens et si ça vous plaît.

Sinon, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous a plu. et je vous dis à la prochaine.

kiss kiss

* * *

Rappel de l'emploi du temps de Harry Preott :

**_Lundi :_**

9h : Potion pendant 3h (9h-12h)

13h : Métamorphose pendant 3h (13h-16h)

**_Mardi :_**

9h : Sortilège pendant 3h (9h-12h)

13h : DCFM pendant 4h (13h-17h)

**_Mercredi_**_ **:**_

9h : Potion pendant 2h (9h-11h)

11h30 : Métamorphose pendant 1h30 (11h30- 13h)

14h : Sortilège pendant 1h30 (14h-15h30)

**_Jeudi :_**

9h : Potion pendant 3h (9h-12h)

13h : Métamorphose pendant 3h (13h-16h)

**_Vendredi :_**

9h : Sortilège pendant 3h (9h-12h)

13h : DCFM pendant 4h (13h-17h)


	7. Chapter 7 : Quand s'adapter rime avec di

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension**

Chapitre 7 : Quand s'adapter rime avec difficulté

Une atmosphère agitée et excitée régnait au château au moment où Harry se rendit à la Grande Salle. Il comprit très vite que la venue du nouveau professeur de DCFM de cette année était la cause des comportements mouvementés des élèves. Chacun se demandait à quoi ressemblerait le cours tant attendu de DFCM et à quel genre de personne ils allaient faire face. Harry aussi se posait la question. Il eut l'idée d'aller voir le Directeur pour lui soutirer des informations, mais se ravisa et decida d'attendre comme tout le monde lorsqu'il lui fera face lors du premier cours, autrement dit vendredii.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry jeta un regard furtif à la table des Gryffondor et y trouva Lily avec une de ses amies. Elle le salua avec un sourire qui lui fit chaud au coeur et lui répondit par un vif hochement de tête.

Il se rendit ensuite au cours de sortilège. Encore une fois, tout allait bien, si ce n'est que les élèves étaient un peu plus agités que d'habitude. Les élèvent regardaient souvent l'heure, ainsi beaucoup ont eu du mal à réussir à suivre le cours sur l'invisibilité. Ils rataient pratiquement tous leurs sorts pour manque de concentration. Même Mr Flitwik en avait assez de rappeller à l'ordre la classe et les priant de se concentrer.

-Je n'ai jamais eu un cours aussi chaotique, se plaignit leur professeur de sortilège, indigné. Vous n'avez même pas fait d'effort et vous être trop distrait !

Les élèves ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille, occupé à regarder leur montre ou encore par la fenêtre.

-Si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, ajouta-t-il agacé. Vous me ferez environ cinq parchemins minimum sur les bienfaits et méfaits du sortilège de l'invisibilité.

-Mais monsieur, protestèrent vivement quelques élèves.

-N'en dites pas plus ou je vous rajoute des lignes, menaça Filtwick, en soufflant bruyamment par le nez.

Beaucoup râlèrent contre leur professeur face à cette injustice. Mais même une montagne de devoir ne suffisait pas à démoraliser leurs humeurs excitées lorsqu'il se rendirent à la grande salle. Tout le monde ne parla que du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

OooOooO

Après le déjeuner, Harry arriva le dernier en salle de classe. Il avait fait un détour au dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires de sortilèges et sur le chemin, il avait rencontré deux serpentard accrochés à un lustre dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Il avait eu un grand fou rire et il mit beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre en cours hilare alors il prit un détour et tenta de reprendre son souffle en même temps.

Lorsqu'il entra en classe, il s'installa dans une place au fond de la salle. Il fut étonnamment reçut par quelques regards des serpentard rassemblés dans un coin et Harry vit qu'ils se chuchotaient entre-eux lorsqu'il prit place à une table. Il les ignora au moment où il nota qu'ils approuvèrent quelque chose d'un même mouvement, puis porta toute son attention au professeur Hobday.

Charles Hobday était en appuie contre son bureau face aux élèves qui le regardait de manière impressionné. En effet, de plus près, leur nouveau professeur avait un carrure assez imposante et dur, à savoir assez musclé. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement son physique qui intimidait tout le monde, c'était son sabre en bois qu'il portait à la ceinture et qu'il tenait fermement d'une main.

Mr Hobday les regardait en silence avant de commencer à parler.

-Bienvenue septième années en défense contre les forces du mal, commença-t-il d'un oeil perçant. Je suis Charles Hobday. Vous savez tous que les ASPICs ne sont plus très loin et que l'année va très vite passer. Aussi nous ne perdrons pas de temps au cours de l'année pour vous mettre à niveau.

Les élèves le regardèrent étonnés. Le professeur Hobday ne s'était pas présenté personnellement. À part donner son nom, il avait tout de suite commencé à parler des examens de fin d'année. Harry constata que cet homme était un homme direct.

-Vous vivrez bientôt dans le monde réel, vous ne serez plus protégé par les murs de cette école à partir de juillet, ni par leurs professeurs. Ainsi, mon rôle cette année sera de vous enseignez pour cette dernière année comment vous préparez à vivre ou survivre, livré à vous même en dehors de ces murs. Je suis Charles Hobday et je serais votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Des questions ?

Hobday examina la salle avec attention, attendant, sans trop y croire, l'intervention d'un élève. Ils qui se regardèrent tous anxieux. Harry, lui, attendit de voir comment son cours allait se dérouler avant d'émettre une quelconque remarque.

-Bien, au prochain cours, nous nous retrouverons tous au terrain de Quidditch, annonça Hobday, provoquant quelques murmures étonnés dans la classe.

-Pourquoi au terrain de Quidditch, monsieur ? demanda un élève étonné, mais dont la voix grave semblait ravie.

Harry remarqua avec une certaine joie que c'était James Potter qui avait posé la question. Il était assis près de Sirius et de Remus. Il fût heureux de voir que Peter était absent. Il apprit plus tard que Pettigrow trouvait la matière trop difficile et avait préféré abandonner pour suivre les cours de botanique à la place.

-Pour testez votre endurance et votre adaptation à un nouvel environnement, répondit-il simplement.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais allons-nous utiliser des ballais ? S'inquiéta une jeune fille pas du tout emballée par la nouvelle.

Elle était assise à côté de Lily et Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'elle suivait aussi le cours de DCFM. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur, témoignant elle aussi de son inquiétude.

-Bien sur que non, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, lui donnant un air encore plus dangereux. Nous allons juste utiliser le terrain pour des séances pratiques en plein air.

Certains élèves soufflèrent de soulagement tandis que d'autres émirent des soupires plaintifs. James, Sirius et un Poufsoufffle furent radieux. Harry, lui se demanda comment tout le cours allait se dérouler et redouta le pire.

-Aujourd'hui nous ne feront que des révisions orales. Je souhaiterais connaître votre niveau actuel avant d'établir le programme de remise à niveau... Si besoin est.

Durant tout le cours Mr Hobday les interrogea sur la plus part des sorts existants qui permettent de se défendre et de contre-attaquer pendant trois heures avant de les libérés plus tôt. Il les questionna aussi sur certaines créatures magiques. À chaque fois qu'il interrogeait un élève, il leur demander de pratiquer le sort en informulé.

Harry s'ennuyait un peu pendant le cours qui il ne durât que trois heures. Hobday les congédia une heure plus tôt et sans devoirs. Plusieurs poussèrent des exclamations de joie.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop, les prévint Hobday d'une voix forte afin de se faire entendre. Vous regretterez bientôt vos devoirs comparé à ce qui vous attend à partir de maintenant.

Il avait tenter de leur faire peur, Harry attendit avec impatience le prochain cours de DCFM au terrain de Quidditch. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que le professeur Hobday leur avait préparé.

OooOooO

Le lendemain, Harry décida de se montrer sérieux. Or, sans Ron et Hermione, il n'eut pas trop de motivation à faire ses devoirs. Ainsi, il alla à la bibliothèque pour se mettre dans l'ambiance et ainsi se forcer à travailler. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, il fût du mieux qu'il put, c'est à dire que la moitié de ses devoirs étaient fait de manière raisonnable.

La bibliothèque se remplissait de plus en plus et l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus étouffante pour Harry, il bâcla donc ses devoirs agacé et sortit prendre l'air. Il choisit de se promener dehors malgré le temps assez frais.

L'automne était de plus en plus présent, les feuilles perdaient leur couleur verte. Harry marchait sur le pond à l'une des sortis du château et s'arrêta au milieu de celui-ci, il observa un moment le paysage. Le vent glacial lui frappait le visage, mais après avoir passé plus de deux heures enfermé à la bibliothèque, cela lui fit un bien fou. Pendant quelques minutes tout du moins.

Il repensa à son époque et se sentit très vite nostalgique de ses amis, puis de tous les élèves qu'il avait côtoyé au fil des années à son époque, de la dernière bataille qu'il avait livré au château.

Puis, il entendit au loin un froissement d'aile avant de ressentir sur la base de sa tête un coup de bec l'obligeant à se pencher en avant.

-Mais qu'est-ce... Dit-il en se protégeant la tête.

Il vit un hibou blanc voleté devant lui avant de se poser sur la rambarde où il s'était appuyé il y a encore quelques secondes. Hedwige hulula le ton plein de reproche en étirant ses ailes.

-Hedwige, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'étonna Harry en la regardant choqué quand elle lui tourna le dos. Hedwige ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour tenter de la caresser afin de la calmer. Mais quand il la toucha, elle s'envola en poussant un cri indigné juste avant de lui tournant autour avant de se poser un peu plus loin. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de reproche.

-Est-ce... Est-ce que tu boudes ? Hésita-t-il à dire avant de comprendre son attitude boudeuse.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite et elle semblait ne pas avoir apprécier d'avoir été ainsi ignoré. Apparemment la jeune Hedwige était aussi rancunière que la version plus adulte.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle. J'ai eu tellement de chose à faire et puis tu sais bien qu'à par Hagrid et Dumbledore je n'ai personne à qui envoyer de message.

Elle le laissa s'approcher et ferma les yeux. Il réussit à la toucher mais elle s'envola. Harry pensa qu'elle aller partir, mais elle se posa sur son épaule. Il la caressa et elle se laissa faire en roucoulant.

-Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de venir me voir quand tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Elle hulula en écartant ses ailes, sans amorcer de mouvement pour s'envoler. Il vit la cabane de Hagrid au loin et ressentit l'envie d'aller lui rendre visite. Avant ça, il devait passer au dortoir pour déposer ses affaires et s'habiller un peu plus chaudement.

Quelques élèves passèrent derrière lui en plein conversation. Ils jetèrent plusieurs coup d'oeil à Harry et sa chouette, un peu intimidés. Harry surprit des serdaigle complimenter la carrure blanche de Hedwige. Celle-ci appréciant les compliments alla voler devant elle puis s'éloigna au loin.

Harry soupira lourdement et rentra au château, en direction de son dortoir.

OooOooO

Après avoir mis son écharpe d'or et d'argent, il sortit de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Mais avant d'atteindre le Grand Hall, il se sentit pousser vers une porte qui menait dans les couloirs du cachot. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, ni de sortir sa baguette, il reçut de plein fouet le sortilège de stupéfixion le projetant face contre terre. Harry jura mentalement, incapable de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait de ces serpentard. Car oui, c'était des serpantard qui s'en étaient pris lâchement à lui.

-On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein Preott !

Il se sentit retourner et vit devant lui Rosier, Wilkes et Avery qui ricanaient, heureux de leur attaque surprise. Rogue manquait bizarrement à l'appel. Une première pour Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien faire de toi ? Plaisanta cruellement Avery en faisant tournoyer sa baguette de dessus de sa tête. Les autres rirent de nouveau excité par la situation.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache comment, Harry se retrouva libre de ses mouvements. Sans perdre une seconde, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, il se leva et sortit sa baguette d'un geste automatique pour se défendre.

-Vous auriez jamais dû faire ça, gronda Harry furibond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Commença Rosier effrayé.

Mais personne ne réagit aussi vite que Harry, beaucoup trop abasourdis par la soudaine libération de leur victime pour riposter.

-T'inquiète, il est seul, les assura Nott, haussant un sourcil sur de lui.

Les autres se recomposèrent vite, rassurés par la nouvelle jusqu'à finir par sourire de manière arrogante.

-Vous allez le regrettez, avertit Harry de sa voix la plus glaciale, serrant fortement sa baguette jusqu'à en avoir mal. Je vous avez prévenu plusieurs fois. C'est vraiment pas croyable d'être aussi borné ! Hé, j'ai pas peur de vous alors arrêtez de vous en prendre à moi ! Et aux autres aussi !

-Vous entendez ça, se moqua Avery qui renifla moqueur. Monsieur n'a pas peur.

-Expelliarmus ! Rugit fortement Harry en agitant sa baguette furieusement contre Rosier qui avait la sienne.

Les autres aussi levèrent leur baguette mais le sort fût plus puissant que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. En effet, les trois serpentards se retrouvèrent désarmés alors que Harry s'attendait à livrer bataille avec les deux autres après en avoir désarmé un.

-Mais comment... ? bégaya l'un d'entre eux, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils restèrent tous sonnés encore un moment, incrédule, avant de se reprendre et sortir de leur léthargie. Le trio chercha à récupérer leur baguette qui était aux pieds de Harry en fonçant sur lui.

-Vite, les baguettes sont à ses pieds ! Cria Nott en poussant Avery pour passer devant.

-Va les chercher crétin, dépêche toi ! Hurla Wilkes à son tour, après Nott.

Harry fût surpris d'avoir désarmé le trio en même temps, surtout que c'était pas la première fois. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver. Son sort n'aurait pas dû être aussi puissant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la question et devait agir vite.

-Mais pousse-toi, grogna Nott qui tenta de faire diversion et jeta son sac sur Harry qui leva sa baguette.

Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, le sac dévia de sa trajectoire et fût projeter sur la tête de Nott qui tomba à la renverse. Et tout d'un coup, sans crier gare, sur les cheveux des trois serpentard poussèrent des cactus multicolors. Harry ne se souvint pas non plus d'avoir jeter un autre sort, il ne savait même pas qu'un tel sort existait.

-P'tin, ma tête, gémit Wilkes qui se tenait la tête en se relevant péniblement. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !

-Haaa ! Crièrent-il tout les trois effrayés, tâtonnant leur tête sur tous les coins et découvrant les cactus.

Ils crièrent encore plus lorsqu'ils se regardèrent tous les trois et découvrirent qu'ils avaient tous des cactus de la taille d'un poing sur la tête. Dissimulant très vite sa surprise, Harry ramassa puis jeta les baguettes de ses agresseurs aussi loin qu'il le pu, autrement dit, jusqu'au fond du couloir où il a été emmené.

Les trois jeunes serpentard stoppèrent leur course vers Harry lorsqu'il avait ramasser les baguettes et regardèrent ces dernières passer au dessus de leur tête et atterrir plusieurs mètres derrière eux à l'autre bout du couloir, avant de se retourner vers Harry qu'ils dévisagèrent maintenant terrifiés sur place, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il y avait de quoi, Harry était lui-même étonné, il n'avait jamais lancé aussi loin de sa vie, considérant que le couloir était immense. Les baguettes étaient dorénavant hors de vue de là où il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils, mais se reprit rapidement et s'en alla vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui le trio. Ils restèrent pétrifiés sur place, à encore fixer Harry qui s'en allait à grande enjambée vers la cour ouest en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

OOoOoOoOO

Il fût un peu surpris mais content d'y trouver Hedwige perché sur une des chaises dans la cabane. Il discuta un bon moment avec Hagrid et chercha surtout à le faire parler sur ce qui c'était passé lors de la retenue dans la forêt interdite. Seulement le garde-chasse s'obstinait dans son silence. Mais Harry pouvait se montrer patient quand il le voulait.

Il passa ainsi la journée avec Hagrid à tenter d'en apprendre plus avant de remettre la discution à une autre fois. Puis, ils allèrent ensemble nourrir les hippogriffes à un moment. Harry en caressa un au passage. Il était de couleur doré et blanc.

Lorsqu'il quitta Hagrid pour retourner au château, il se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes et sortit sa carte du maraudeur pour vérifier les alentours. Il n'avait pas envie de subir une autre attaque surprise depuis l'épisode du couloir dans les cachots. Il la rangea dans sa bourse autour de son coup et reprit son chemin en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger potentiel. Seulement quelques élèves ici et là mais qui ne représentait pas un danger potentiel pour lui.

Il évita de justesse un Rusard recouvert de boue de la tête au pied et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rencontrer néanmoins Peeves qui embêtait des premières années en leur balançant des bombabouses et le tout en chanson.

-"Bombes puantes, tête de fiente,  
Vous voila morveux dans une situation hilarante,  
Moi Peeves j'en suis fier et m'en vante,  
De cette occupation fort distrayante."

Avant que Harry ait pu intervenir pour éloigner Peeves de ses victimes, un fantôme apparut, pétrifiant l'esprit frappeur sur place.

-Je sortait du cachot, accompagné de Mme de Valour pour nous rendre à une soirée en pleine air organisé par Edgar Clogg au terrain de Quidditch, conta le Baron Sanglant d'une voix dure. Et comprenez ma surprise au moment où on m'informe que Peeves fait encore des siennes dans les couloirs du château...

Harry s'éloigna perdu dans ses réflexions, le Baron Sanglant avait la situation en main. Il fût pourtant surpris de l'apparition du fantôme de serpentard et se demanda qui avait bien pu le prévenir des cabrioles de Peeves. Il atteignit très vite sa Salle Commune et la traversa sans faire attention à l'agitation qui y régnait.

Il rejoignit son dortoir vide et sortit de sa poche la carte du Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il vit le nom de Harry Preott dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard avant de reporter son attention sur l'ensemble du chateau.

Bientôt, il vit Rogue s'isoler du groupe de Serpentard dans la Salle Commune et rejoindre à son tour le dortoir, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir sur lui. Harry avait déjà fermer les rideaux de son lit en baldaquin et lançait un sort d'insonorisation discrètement.

Rogue se préparait à dormir et n'avait pas importuné Harry une seul fois. Il en fût étonné surtout quand il repensa aux autres nuits lorsqu'ils entraient en groupe et qu'à chaque fois, ils tentaient de d'ouvrir ses rideaux et le menaçant de tortures et malédictions quand ils échouaient.

Harry s'endormit la tête pleine de questions alors que le week-end n'était même pas encore terminé. Il se demanda toujours comment il avait pu défaire se défaire du sortilège de stupéfixion et comment ces cactus sont apparus sur la tête des trois serpentard dans le couloir du cachot.

OooOooOOOooOooO

Le dimanche était passé très vite de son point de vue. Il apprit au diner que les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch avait été choisit durant l'après midi. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur à aller voir la tête de ceux qui représenterait la maison des serpents. Il entendit aussi plusieurs plaintes sur le professeur de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal).

Il écouta certaines conversations et elles disaient presque toutes la même chose sur leur premier cours, à savoir que Mr Hobday était vraiment barbant, trop théorique et que ces cours manquaient de scéances pratiques. Harry repensa à ses cours de cinquième année avec Ombrage et considéra que le professeur Hobday semblait être assez cool par rapport à son ancienne professeur. Il jugea que personne ne pouvait faire pire qu'elle, mais appréhenda tout de même le prochain cours au terrain de Quidditch, s'imaginant toutes sorte de choses farfelues que Mr Hobday avait prévu.

Avant de se rendre au bureau du Directeur, Harry fit un détour rapide à son dortoir pour prendre certains livres : Les Sorts Oubliés, Le livre des Secrets et La Magie la plus Blanche. Puis il s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur après qu'un élève de premier année de serpentard vint le prévenir qu'il était attendu avant de retourner dans sa salle commune. Intrigué, il se rendit au plus vite au bureau de Dumbledore qui lui apprit qu'il avait peut-être une piste sur un des horcruxes, autrement dit sur la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer Harry, s'exclama le Directeur lorsque celui-ci entra dans le bureau. Il se trouve que j'ai peut-être une information concernant la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Quelqu'un qui me doit un service à des renseignements à me faire part sur ce sujet.

-C'est génial, s'écria Harry ravi et excité de l'avancement de la situation.

-Oui, mais pour en savoir plus, je vais devoir me déplacer en personne pour rencontrer cet "informateur".

-Vraiment, mais quand, et pour combien de temps professeur ? questionna Harry curieux, même s'il se demandait surtout qui mais n'osa pas poser la question.

-Je partirai demain, et si tout va bien je devrais être rentré dans la soirée, répondit-il en souriant de manière complice. Mais avant, je dois encore régler certains détails administratif pour mon absence, que je dois impérativement déléguer à la Directrice adjointe avant de partir.

-Oui, je suppose, dit Harry pris au dépourvu. Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner cette fois-ci ? ajouta-t-il un peu déçu connaissant la réponse.

-Hélas, non Harry, admit Dumbledore désolé. Je voudrais éviter de faire fuir cette personne en te présentant comme mon associé, ajouta-t-il. Tu comprends, tu attirerais son attention, il se méfiera et ne me révélera rien du tout. Car vois-tu Harry, il est rare de me voir accompagner habituellement quand je me déplace, alors si maintenant il me prenait de voyager accompagné d'un jeune homme à peine sortie de l'école, tu te doutes que cela provoquerait des soupçons. Moi-même je me méfierais, confia-t-il avec le sourire, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Toutefois, cette personne m'est en quelque sorte redevable et à accepter de me rencontrer, mais seul j'en ai bien peur. Cette homme se méfie même de son ombre, ajouta le directeur en secouant la tête un sourire désolé aux lèvres. D'autre part, je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu attires encore plus l'attention sur toi et rater ton premier cours avec le professeur Hobday, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Harry grimaça à cette remarque et se résolut à attendre le retour du professeur pour en savoir plus sur la Coupe de Poufsouffle. De plus, il avait beau comprendre le directeur et vouloir l'accompagner, même sous la cape d'invisibilité, il avait hâte d'assister au prochain cours de DCFM, curieux de ce qu'avait préparé leur professeur.

L'épisode du cachot lui revint en mémoire et se demanda s'il devait chercher conseil auprès de son Directeur. Il regarda ce dernier un moment. Mais il dit autre chose quand le professeur Dumbledore l'encouragea à parler.

-Oui Harry, tu voulais ajouter quelque chose peut-être ?

-Non, juste vous souhaiter bonne chance, professeur.

Après qu'il le remercia, Harry prit congé du directeur et retourna dans son dortoir.

oOOOooOooOOOo

Mardi approcha très vite et le cours de DFCM tant attendu arriva enfin. Il eut une dernière pensé pour Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas vu que hier matin au petit déjeuner. Il avait dû rentrer tard dans la soirée pour ne pas avoir pu assister au diner. Aujourd'hui, il se décida qu'après le cours, il ira le voir, vu qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion hier à cause de la montagne devoir qu'il n'avait pas encore finit. Mais avant cela, il devait affronter le cour de DFCM.

Harry se trouva à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch avec certains de ses camarades serpentard, arrivés en avance. Personne ne savait à quoi ressemblerait le cours d'aujourd'hui, mais beaucoup émirent l'hypothèse du duel en pleine air. Néanmoins, ils furent prevenus en avance de se mettre en tenue décontractée. Harry se demanda s'il allait faire du sport façon moldu. Est-ce qu'ils allaient apprendre à se battre comme des ninjas ? Harry en doutait, mais il apprit qu'à Poudlard, il y avait toujours cette imprévisibilité qui charmait tout ceux qui pénétraient dans les murs du château. Il pria pourtant pour que ce ne soit que son imagination. Il ne voyait pas comme être un ninja servirait contre les baguettes magiques du sorciers ou encore contre les créatures magiques.

Il jeta un oeil autours de lui et arrivait dorénavant à mettre des noms sur les visages des élèves. En effet, la plupart des élèves présents suivaient les mêmes cours que Harry et malgré son attitude asociale, vers la mi-septembre, Harry réussit à retenir le nom des élèves qu'il retrouvait à chacun de ses cours.

Les élèves présents à ce cours chez les gryffondor étaient James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et son amie Mary McDonald suivaient toujours les mêmes cours, Jimmy Herts et Billy Field qu'il avait rencontré dans le train le premier jour et enfin Bea Turner et Anna Stoot. Chez les serpentard, il retrouvait le fameux cercle de Rogue, Wilkes, Nott, Avery, puis s'ajoutait Charles Bennet, Bart Gordon, Samantha Andrews et Kayla Park. Il reconnu également chez serdaigle : Patricia Brook, une certaine Yuki Yamato, Nick Cooper, Cyril Kane, Elizabeth Moore et Martina Sanchez. Et à poufsouffle : George Cook, Liam Porter, Christine Vince, Lea Harris, Claire Cordell, Marc Wood, Ray Dukem et Emily Collins.

Lorsque Lily Evans arriva avec son amie Mary, elle salua Harry d'un signe de la tête en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Son amie lui lança un regard incertain. Harry répondit lui aussi par un signe de la tête discret. Jimmy et Billy lui lancèrent un regard assez curieux, comme à leur habitude mais ne lui firent aucun commentaires. Les maraudeurs eurent un comportement semblable. Les autres élèves le regardèrent toujours curieusement, mais sur leur garde comme face aux autres serpentard. Personne n'avait encore osé l'aborder comme l'avait fait Lily, ni l'approcher d'ailleurs. En général, les élèves l'évitaient encore incertain du comportement à adopter en sa présence.

Lorsque le professeur Hobday arriva quelques secondes après que les derniers élèves atteignirent le terrain, les nuages avaient avaient libérés le ciel. Le temps était toujours aussi frais, mais le soleil était là pour le premier cours à l'extérieur du château. La démarche du professeur était décontracté et il s'approchait d'eux comme s'il connaissait le terrain sur le bout de doigt, gardant sa main experte sur son épée de bois.

Harry écoutait avec un certain ennui quelques Serpentard qui se moquaient de lui et de son allure, et surtout de son épée. Il apprit que la plus part de temps, il était bon d'ignorer les remarques peu intelligente des serpentard et se reteint de lever les yeux ciel face à leur comportement puéril.

Il observa un peu à l'écart les différents groupes présents. Il vit James rire aux éclats avec Sirius et Remus, sûrement à une blague qu'ils ont dû faire.

-T'as vu la réaction Mulciber quand Filtwick lui à donner des devoirs supplémentaires parce qu'il a raté son sort ! Dit Sirius hilare, redoublant le rire de James.

-C'était pas très sympas de votre part d'annuler le sort à chaque fois, gronda gentiment Remus, retenant un rire.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça Lunard ? Rigola James en secouant la tête. Je te rappele que pendant qu'on annulait le sort Patmol et moi, monsieur le remplacer par un autre.

-Et quel sort ! S'exclama Sirius impressionné. Le livre qu'il devait immobiliser en plein vol s'est mis à donner des coups sur la tête de cet idiot. Même Filtwick a eu du mal à trouver le contre-sort. Chapeau à toi Lunard ! complimenta-t-il en levant le pouce.

Remus rougit et lâcha quelques rires involontaire, touché par la bonne humeur contagieuse de ses amis qui riaient aux éclats.

-Je suis sensé vous raisonner, grogna-t-il pas très fier de lui. Pas vous encouragez !

James repartit dans un fou rire en se tenant les côtes. Harry voulut aussi rigolait, mais il se reteint de justesse. En cours de sortilège, le partenaire devait lançait un livre à celui qui jeter le sort d'immobilisation. Le but était de réussir à immobiliser un objet en mouvement sans rater sa trajectoire. Mulciber s'était retrouvé avec un qui livre qui lui avait foncé droit sur la tête, continuant à lui donner des coup. Filtwck s'était peu énervé sur Mulciber car le livre avait finit par se diriger sur leur professeur, lui frappant son derrière. Mais Filtwick avait trouvé un contre-sort avant le troisième coup. Il avait donné plus de devoir à Mucliber pour avoir raté le sort.

-Tu regrettes, finit par dire un moment après Sirius, un peu confus.

James s'arrêta de rire d'un coup sec et regarda Remus choqué. Ce dernier réfléchit quelques instants, un sourire trahissant ses lèvres et finit par prendre son visage dans ses mains.

-Non, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Râla Remus en grimaçant d'un air coupable.

Sirius rigola bruyamment, son fameux rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, rejoint par James qui essuyait des larmes de joie tentant de reprendre son souffle, mais échouait à chaque fois.

Harry secoua la tête et reporta son attention à côté et vit que Lily discutait avec Mary, Anna et Bea sur un ton un peu plus sérieux et d'après ce qu'il réussit à comprendre, le sujet portait sur le devoir de potion. Il grimaça en repensant qu'il n'avait pas encore finit le devoir à rendre demain. Elles jetaient des regards frénétiques sur les maraudeurs en fronçants les sourcils, se demandant de quoi pouvaient-ils rire si fort, tous comme plusieurs élèves présents d'ailleurs. Billy et Jimmy débattait dans la bonne humeur avec Yuki, Nick et Liam sur dragons.

-J'ai entendu une rumeur qui circulait sur les dragons dent-de-vipère du Pérou, informa Liam. Apparemment, ils deviendraient de plus en plus nombreux au sud du pays et il commencerait à attirer l'attention des moldus.

-Sérieux ? S'exclama Billy d'un air admiratif. Il faut absolument que j'aille faire un tour là-bas. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir des dragon et s'ils deviennent si nombreux, j'aurais pas à chercher trop longtemps avant d'en voir.

-Espérons que tu y arrives à temps, dit Yuki sans trop y croire.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Jimmy.

-A mon avis Confédération internationale des sorciers ne va pas laisser passer ça longtemps, répondit-il. Ils attirent l'attention sur le monde des sorciers, tu sais très bien que la situation va devoir être reprise sous contrôle.

-Ils vont les chasser ? demanda Billy en redoutant la réponse à moitié scandalisé.

-Oh oui, répondit Nick durement. Ils ne vont pas se gêner à massacrer plus de la moitié de-

-Quoi, mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! Coupa Billy outré, criant fortement et serrant les poings. Il doit y avoir une loi qui protège les dragons contre la barbarie, non ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais s'ils menacent le monde magique, le ministère n'en tiendra surement pas compte, informa Liam apparemment dégouté par le ministère. Tu peux toujours chercher une solution "valable", ajouta-t-il en formant des guillemets de ses mains au mot : valable. Et la soumettre au ministère, mais je doute qu'ils t'entendent.

-La politique, grommela Jimmy de mauvais humeur.

Le reste des élèves parlait en groupe de deux ou trois. Les Serpentard restaient à l'écart des autres par petits groupe. Excepté Bart Gordon qui, comme Harry était resté silencieux sans toutefois s'isoler d'un groupe. Il ne participait à aucune des fût le seul à ne pas lancer de regard noir à Harry, contrairement aux autres qui ne se gênaient pas à le dévisager d'un air méprisant. Ils n'avaient pas toujours digérés l'épisode du couloir dans les cachots.

Néanmoins, Harry fût surpris de constater qu'il était possible de laisser des Serpentard et des Gryffondor dans un même espace sans qu'il n'y ait de dispute.

Il remarqua pourtant que Nott, Rogue, Avery échangeaient très souvent, voir même tous le temps, des regards assassins et remplis de promesses à chaque coup d'oeil avec les autres élèves présents, mais surtout avec les maraudeurs.

Leurs mains déviaient lentement vers leurs poches et avant que ça n'aille plus loin que des regards menaçants, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal arriva à leur hauteur avec un expression sérieuse au visage.

OooOooO

-Bien, commença Hobday en hochant la tête de manière satisfaite. Je vois que tout le monde est là, aucun retardataire. Parfait !

Mr Hobday dévisageait les élèves en les évaluant un à un, les rendant un peu nerveux mais restèrent en majorité un peu excité, même les Serpentard n'arrivaient pas à cacher leurs faux airs ennuyés.

-Pour commencer, annonça enfin leur professeur. Vous allez faire un tour de terrain.

-Quoi, s'écrièrent plusieurs élèves choqués.

Plusieurs avaient la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc, incapable de se plaindre.

-Vous voulez en faire plus peut-être ? Menaça le professeur Hobday d'une voix dure.

Les élèves avaient protesté, détournèrent leurs yeux, intimidés par l'intensité du regard du professeur de DCFM et cessèrent leur jérémiades.

-Monsieur, en quoi courir va-t-il nous aider à vaincre les forces du mal ou autre créatures dangereuses ? Demanda Lea Harris anxieuse.

Tous les autres élèves la considérèrent un moment avant de reporter leur attention sur Hobday, ils étaient aussi curieux qu'elle.

-C'est pour améliorer dans un premier temps votre endurance, répondit-il en se grattant le menton. Certains d'entre vous font du Quidditch, ou en ont fait. Ceux-là ont gagner en réflexe et sont même un peu plus endurant que vous.

Cette constatation arracha un sourire chez certains des élèves alors que d'autres accueillir la nouvelle avec mauvaise humeur.

-Les cours de cette année, continua leur professeur, vont vous rendre un peu plus rapide que vous ne l'êtes aujourd'hui.

-Y a pas besoin de courir être plus rapide, râla Nott à voix basse de manière hautaine.

-J'te jure ! Acquiesça Avery sur le même ton. C'est pas en courant qu'on sera plus rapide à lancer un sort !

-Tss, on a pas besoin de courir, jura un autre maussade. On est plus des gamins. Ce cours est stupide.

-Si ma manière d'enseigner ne vous plaît pas, gronda le professeur Hobday d'une voix forte, vous pouvez toujours changer de cours. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous soyez affecter à un autre cours plus à votre goût.

Il lança un regard plein d'autorité aux élèves qui n'objectaient plus. Un moment de silence passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Bien, alors vous pouvez commencer, dit-il en les invitant d'un geste de la main à courir autour de l'immense terrain de Quidditch.

Hobday courrait derrière eux en fermant la marche, s'assurant d'aucune tricherie probablement. À la fin du tour, ils furent tous exténués, certains, plus atteints, s'affalèrent par terre la respiration hachée et d'autres se tinrent les côtes. Leur professeur les laissa reprendre leurs souffles environs deux minutes.

Harry pensa qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, il fût juste essoufflé. Mais il reprit très vite sa respiration. Il vit qu'il en était de même pour presque la moitié d'entre eux et nota avec un sourire dissimulé que James, Sirius et Remus faisaient partis de ceux-là.

Loin des oreilles du professeur Hobday, il perçut les plaintes de quelques Serpentard et la mauvaise humeur de certains d'entre eux. Ils furent tous allongés par terre, cherchant à récupérer leurs souffles, sauf un qui s'était penché en avant en se tenant les genoux.

-Il est... bafouilla Avery essoufflé. ...Ce prof... C'est un fou !

-J'me plaindrais-, pleurnicha Samantha Andrews avec difficulté, sur le même ton. ...À mon père !

- Un tyran... Souffla Nott allongé, les bras et les jambes écartés, cherchant de l'air en respirant bruyamment.

Rogue tenta de se remettre debout trois fois, mais ses jambes tremblaient et il finit par rester assis sur ses talons sans dire un mot, concentré sur son souffle. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête de mauvais humeur, ses cheveux gras collant sur son visage trempé de sueur.

-Debout ! S'écria le prof coupant les conversations qui débutaient. On va faire quelques étirements avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Plusieurs poussèrent des jurons pas très polis, mais se levèrent tout de même en se plaignant à voix haute et ils se réunirent tous au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Hobday les mena au centre du terrain, ignorant leur gémissements et commença une série très simple d'étirements faciles.

-P'tin, se lamanta Kayla Park hystérique. il veut nous tuer ou quoi !

Ils arrêtèrent de se plaindre car ça leur faisait perdre trop d'énergie et obéirent à Hobday. Ils se sentirent mieux après les premiers étirements et avaient tous récupéré leurs souffles. De plus, Hobday leur criait dessus pour les motiver au grand damne des Serpentard qui ne furent pas heureux de se faire traiter de fainéant et de faiblard.

Évidemment, s'ils refusaient de suivre le mouvement, Hobday les avait menacé de leur jeter un sort pour les obliger à bouger pour ne pas rester inactif. Ils furent donc contraints de suivre les étirements jusqu'au bout pour garder un semblant de dignité.

Harry fût plusieurs fois tenter d'éclater de rire face à leur réaction, mais il se reconcentra sur ces mouvements et tenta de faire abstraction des serpentard. Les filles de la classe ne se plaignirent pas autant que les serpentard, mais Harry voyait pas que l'exercice ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Seulement, elles n'émirent aucun commentaire et suivirent le cours.

OooOooO

Après avoir finit les étirements, les élèvent devaient s'exercer à contrer des sorts très simple lancés par le professeur Hobday en les parants par un bouclier en informulé. Et inversement et toujours en informulé.

-On a deja fait ça l'an dernier, nom d'un Veracrasse, râla Andrews, furieuse. Elle rajouta un monsieur après le regard insistant que lui jeta Hobday.

-Évidement, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, informa-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Mais les conditions sont différentes.

-Et de quelle manière, _monsieur_, demanda Wilkes avec dédain et un mauvais sourire aus lèvres, appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-Tais-toi crétin, chuchota Bennet d'une voix alarmé. Tu vas nous attirez des ennuies !

-Commencez et vous verrez, répondit-il froidement, serrant son épée de bois plus fort.

Wilkes retira son sourire et arborait une expression pas sûr de lui. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu lorsque le silence fût brisé, poussant Hobday à reporter son attention à l'autre personne.

-On va faire des sortes de duels, monsieur ? Demanda timidement Brook. Avec vous comme adversaires ?

-Oui, ce sera des duels, répondit-il. Mais à moitié seulement.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Wood anxieusement et fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que vous ne ferez pas de surplace comme vous le faites habituellement lors d'un duel, précisa-t-il. Cette fois-ci vous devrez courir une distance de dix mètres avant de lancer le sort du bouclier et de désarmement pour briser mon bouclier.

Plusieurs arrêtèrent de respirer, trop choqués pour se plaindre ou émettre de commentaires. Puis, ils comprirent que le prof était sérieux et une Serpentard intervint.

-Vous êtes pas sérieux, rit-elle nerveusement, regardant autour d'elle pour chercher du réconfort vers les autres afin de protester en groupe.

Mais personne n'osa se révolter, alors elle reprit d'une voix agacé, ignorant le coup de coude de sa voisine (Park) qui lui faisait les gros yeux lui ordonnant de se taire.

-C'est une blague ! Mais c'est impossible de faire ça ! Objecta-t-elle furieuse. C'est pas de la défense contre les forces du mal ça ! Et puis dans la vrai vie...

-On voit qu'il ne vous ait jamais arrivé de vous battre pour votre vie, Mademoiselle, intervint Hobday d'une voix glaciale.

Elle pâlit très vite, puis avala sa salive bruyamment et trembla de peur sous le regard insistant du prof qui était dorénavant de mauvaise humeur.

-Écoutez bien les gamins, dans la vrai vie à l'extérieur de ce chaleureux château, continua-t-il d'une voix dure. Dans les vrais duels où on se bat pour sa vie, vos ennemis se battront de manière déloyale, et encore plus s'ils n'ont pas le choix. Il en est de même pour les créatures magiques qui peuplent ce monde. Soyez certains qu'ils vous évalueront dès le premier regard avant d'attaquer où de battre en retraite. Certains ne seront pas fair-play et ne vous témoigneront aucune pitié.

-Faut pas exagérer non plus, intervint Nott qui avait retrouvé sa voix, et s'exprimait de manière mi-exaspérée et mi-arrogante. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi déloyals...

-"Ils ne le sont pas tous", répéta le prof en soulevant un sourcil, soulignant dans son ton que Nott avait manque quelque chose d'essentiel.

-Euh, oui... hésita-t-il, pas très sur de lui.

Il lança un regard nerveux autour de lui pour voir si ses camarades allaient l'approuver. Mais il ne dirent rien et fuirent son regard, se contentant d'attendre la suite, curieux malgré-eux.

-Vous venez de le dire, soupira le prof en levant les yeux aux ciel lorsque celui-ci ne répondit pas. Ils ne le sont pas tous, autrement dit, les autres le sont.

-Oh, bafouilla-t-il, hésitant, avant de fermer la bouche.

-Oui : oh ! Répéta Hobday agacé. Bon, maintenant si ma manière d'enseigner ne vous plaît pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, vous pouvez nous quitter et changer de cours. Si jamais j'entend une autre plainte direct, je rajoute dix mètres de plus à l'exercice. C'est compris !

Plus aucune plainte ne fût pousser et les élèves se mirent en ligne à environ vingt mètres du prof. Ils avaient été vidés par leur footing et il ne leur restaient pratiquement plus d'energie pour bouger aussi vite que d'habitude.

-C'est parti, rugit le prof.

Kane commença et après avoir sprinté, il agita sa baguette. Leurs mouvements étaient ralentis par la fatigue et c'était très durs de jeter et contrer les sorts habituellement si facile à lancer. Personne ne réussit la première fois, peu habitué par les efforts. Harry échoua les deux première fois, mais il réussit à lancer le bouclier à son troisième passage. Il fût le premier à parvenir à maintenir son bouclier. Rien d'anodin vu que ces six dernières années il eut déjà l'occasion de vivre ce genre de situation. L'épreuve fût tout de même difficile, expérience ou pas.

Il fût ensuite suivit par James, Sirius et Remus. Puis par Liam, Ray et enfin Patricia. Au bout de la deuxième heure de cours, la moitié des élèves réussirent l'exercice, comprenant Jimmy, Billy, Lily, Bart Gordon et quelques autres. Les Serpentard eurent beaucoup de mal, mis à part Gordon qui réussit avant les autres Verts et Argents. Rogue suivit très vite. Même si les élèves réussirent leur bouclier, ils échouèrent tous à briser le bouclier du prof. Même Harry et les maraudeurs.

-Bien, annonça le professeur Hobday en regardant sa montre, je vous accorde trente minutes de pause, puis nous reprendrons le cours.

Les élèves accueillirent la nouvelle avec un soupire de soulagement et s'assirent sur les bancs éparpillés un peu au centre du terrain par Hobday après avoir annoncé la pause. Une table apparût juste au centre du terrain avec des verres et deux pichets d'eau et de jus de citrouille au grand bonheur de Harry.

Peu restèrent au terrain comme Harry, à part un autre Serpentard : Gordon; deux Gryffondor : Hertz et Field; une Serdaigle : Sanchez et deux Pouffsouffle : Porter et Collins. Le reste des élèves était rentrés au château. Ils parlaient entre eux. Leur prof s'était éloigné vers les gradins un peu plus loin et sortit un livre et un cahier sur lequel il s'était mis à écrire. Il surprit les regards de Hertz et Field sur lui plusieurs fois. Il voyait bien qu'ils voulaient venir lui parler, mais se retinrent et la pause passa très vite. Tout le monde appréhendait la suite du cours avec impatience.

Oo-oO

-Pour le reste de l'heure, annonça Hobday, vous allez vous répartir en groupe de deux et vous utiliserez les sorts pratiqués précédemment chacun votre tour. Vous allez devoir courir...

-Par le derrière de Merlin, j'y crois pas, coupa Wilkes paniqué, les yeux écarquillés, on va devoir recourir ?

Il rajouta très un vite "monsieur" après le regard noir que lui lança le prof de DCFM à qui la mention du derrière de Merlin déplût fortement.

-Vous ne ferez pas de tour de terrain cette fois-ci, expliqua le professeur Hobday calmement. Faites les groupes et éparpillez vous sur le terrain. Gardez une bonne distance entre vous car vous allez faire une série de sprint avant de lancer les sorts. Ne répliquez pas ! Pensez seulement à vous défendre. C'est bien claire ?

-Le cours est très physique aujourd'hui, commenta Brook en hochant de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

-En effet, le but est de vous rendre plus endurant cette année, confirma le prof. Vous devez apprendre à gardez la tête froide et à vous adap-

-Adapter à toutes les situations ? Finit James avec un sourire arrogant.

-C'est exact Mr Potter, dit Hobday, les traits du visage moins durcit.

-Je commence à bien l'aimer ce cours finalement, admit James tout sourire, en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Je suis ravis pour vous Mr Potter, déclara le prof sans faire d'autres commentaires. Maintenant, faîtes vos groupes et commencer l'exercice.

Sirius donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de James et chuchota malgré tout un "crâneur" à voix basse. Remus secoua la tête en souriant.

Les groupes se formèrent sous la bonne et la mauvaise humeur des élèves. Beaucoup de Serpentard menacèrent de se plaindre à leurs parents ou même au Directeur, mais après un regard noir du prof, ils firent ce qui leur était demandé et tout le monde commença se mettre au travail. D'ailleurs, le professeur Hobday assigna Nott à Dukem après que Nott ait lancé une autre remarque peu courtoise sur le derrière de Merlin. Dukem était assez homme assez costaud et il faisait partis de ceux qui s'étaient bien débrouillés dans l'exercice précédent. Hobday jugeait apparemment que Dukem n'avait rien à craindre de Nott, vu sa carrure imposante face à Nott.

Harry regardait les groupes se former et décida de se mettre avec le dernier qui restera. Pas de chance pour lui, il vit que le seul sans équipier était le Serpentard Bart Gordon. Il s'aperçut que ce dernier n'était pas totalement stupide comme les autres élèves de sa maison qu'il côtoyait. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mots durant l'exercice, se contentant uniquement de pratiquer les sorts demandés.

Harry arborait son habituel masque glacial, alors que Bart adoptait une attitude indifférente. Mais, dès que l'exercice commença, son binôme devint très vite attentif. Maintenant, ils devaient cinq mètres de plus que tout à l'heure avant de lancer leur sort. Gordon ne perça pas une seule fois le bouclier de Harry qui réussissait le sort du protego à chaque fois, mais il lui fut plus difficile de jeter un expelliarmus. Il lui arrivait par moment de passer outre le bouclier de Gordon, le battant de vitesse plusieurs fois. Gordon était doué, il devait l'avouer.

Après une demi heure, Harry était devenu plus rapide que Gordon et ses sorts de désarmement à atteindre plusieurs fois son adversaire. Gordon aussi réussissait plus souvent à maintenir son bouclier, Harry pensa que c'était parce qu'il était épuisé par le cours et était donc un peu moins rapide que lui. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui d'affaiblir son bouclier et ainsi être à la merci d'un Serpentard, même si celui-ci s'améliorait de plus en plus. Harry ne se relâcha pas une seconde.

-Tu te débrouilles pas mal Preott ! Remarqua Gordon d'un ton sincère après un énième expelliarmus.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry faillit relâcher son bouclier tellement il était surpris. Il se reprit de justesse et réajusta son sort au cas où ce serait une ruse. Pourtant, Gordon se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, donnant l'impression à Harry d'être évalué mais pas de manière désagréable.

-Euh, merci ? articula Harry de manière hésitante, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Gordon esquissa un sourire sincère puis remit sur son visage un air concentré. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis reprirent l'entrainement. Gordon réussissait la moitié de ses boucliers dorénavant. S'il les ratait c'était qu'il manquait seulement de concentration. Il regardait toujours trop autour de lui pour savoir où en était les autres pendant le "duel" et puis il réfléchissait trop avant de lancer un sort d'attaque. Voila pourquoi il ne brisait jamais le bouclier de Harry, ce dernier se garda de lui donner des conseils.

Le professeur de DCFM leur accordait des pauses de dix minutes. Il vit Lily se retourner et lui tendre un verre de jus de citrouille lorsqu'il était aller prendre de quoi se rafraichir et la remercia en souriant. Plusieurs personne lancèrent à Lily des regards choqués, mais elle les ignora et rejoignit Mary sur un des gradins avec deux autres verres dans les mains. Lily tira la langue sur quelque chose que Mary lui avait dit et secoua la tête avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Harry profita de ces pauses pour observer les autres équipes assis sur son pupitre. Il constata que peu d'élèves appréciait le cours de DCFM d'aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous épuisés par l'effort, certains plus que d'autres. Il aperçut des serpentard maugréer dans leur coin que la vitesse des bras serait amplement suffisante dans un duel.

Il entendit un Serdaigle (Kane) lancer à Nott un : "Oui, mais tu cours pas avec tes bras, crétin !"

-Je vois pas le rapport, cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux, appréciant peu de se faire traiter de crétin.

-Imagine toi seul sur ce terrain, espèce d'idiot, expliqua-t-il exaspéré comme s'il parlait à un enfant de deux ans. Et que trois sorciers te poursuivaient. Tu ferais quoi imbécile !

-Je suis pas un imbécile, hurla Nott le regard noir.

-Bien, reprit Kane encore plus irrité. Alors tu comprendras que la première chose que tu feras c'est courir et pas désarmer les trois adversaires qui s'attaque à toi en même temps. Tu vas chercher un coin pour te cacher et ensuite contre-attaquer ! Et pour courir cette distance, dit-il en montrant le terrain avec sa main. Il faut de l'endurance physique dans les jambes.

-La fuite est l'un des premiers réflexes humain, railla Dukem. À moins que tu ne cours avec les mains, dans ce cas...

À part les serpentard, tous ce qui étaient à coté rigolèrent à la réplique et poursuivirent l'entrainement. Nott était furieux à présent de s'être fait humilié en public encore une fois. Après un coup d'oeil vers Hobday qui n'était pas loin, il décida de s'éloigner avec son groupe un peu plus loin en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Harry se retint de sourire et reporta son attention vers Gordon. Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir vu le Serpentard trainer avec le cercle des dernières années depuis le début de septembre. Il ne le voyait qu'en salle de classe, et encore. Jamais il ne se faisait remarquer, alors Harry ne lui avait pas trop porter d'attention jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait retenu que son nom.

Il constata aussi qu'il ne s'était pas une seule fois adressé la parole jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Il le dévisagea d'un peu plus près et nota qu'il n'était pas moche du tout. Il avait un visage assez beau, un allure assez musclé avec des cheveux bruns pas trop clairs et portait un regard déterminé.

Il le dévisagea d'un peu plus près et nota qu'il n'était pas moche du tout. Il avait un visage assez beau, un allure assez musclé avec des cheveux bruns pas trop clairs et portait un regard déterminé.

-Alors Preott, dit James en se postant devant lui, suivit de Sirius et Remus. Les fantômes ne parlent que de toi ces temps-ci !

-Il raconte tes prouesses dans les couloirs du château, rajouta Sirius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Les tableaux aussi d'ailleurs.

-Même les tableaux, répéta Harry sur un ton neutre.

-Il paraît que c'est à toi qu'on doit le magnifique spectacle des cactus de couleur sur la tête de trois serpentard ? Dit James ravi.

-Bien joué ! Complimenta Sirius en levant le pouce, rieur.

Harry resta sans voix. Il avait pensé que les serpentard se feraient discret quand il les avait quitté. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

-Ils nous ont fait un jolie défilé au premier étage, l'informa Remus un sourire aux lèvres.

-On a eu un désaccord, dit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. Et ça a mal tourné.

-Alors quoi, taquina James en s'asseyant à côté de lui, tout à fait décontracté. Il y a un problème d'autorité chez les serpentard ?

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, confia Harry d'une voix nonchalante. Il existe peut-être des conflits dans le monde, mais rien ne vaut ceux de sa propre maison. Et puis, j'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser faire.

-Ils s'en sont donc pris à toi, dit Sirius dégouté.

Tout comme l'étaient les deux autres maraudeurs.

-Dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux, dit James en le regardant d'un air réfléchit.

-Moi non plus, approuva Harry.

-Quoi ? Demanda Remus qui fronça des sourcils, le prenant au dépourvu.

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi ça t'étonne pas ?

-Heu, parce qu'ils cherchent le pouvoir pour tout contrôler, répondit-il au tac au tac. Et qu'ils sont prêt à tout pour ça ?

Harry fût plus hésitant à la fin et le trio arborait un air méfiant maintenant.

-Ils sont tenaces Preott, je te préviens, l'informa Sirius.

-Pourquoi ça vous préoccupe, demanda Harry un peu agacé de la tournure de la conversation. J'ai entendu dire que votre maison mépriser la notre. Alors pourquoi cette conversation si vous compter m'attaquer dans les couloirs ?

-Tu viens d'arriver, répondit Sirius, un sourire étirant les lèvres. On veut juste savoir comment te traiter.

-Quelle différence, puisque vous vous attaquer aussi à toutes les maisons ?

-Faut pas exagérer, dit James irrité. il y a attaquer et _attaquer_.

-On est plus tolérant avec certains et moins avec d'autres, continua Sirius.

-Et la majorité des autres viennent de ta maison, reprit James.

Remus se contenta de suivre la conversation en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et donc ? demanda Harry qui voulut en savoir plus.

-On veut juste savoir, répondit Sirius en haussant des épaules. Pour atténuer une quelconque conscience qui se cacherait en nous.

-Alors... dit James après un moment de silence que Harry ne voulut pas briser.

-Alors quoi ? répliqua Harry.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux avec insistance, l'incitant à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à lui avant de répondre.

-Est-ce que tu comptes conquérir le monde ? Demanda James dans un souffle, encore sous le choc.

-C'est pas dans mon programme, répondit-il simplement.

Il se garda de dire qu'il était là pour le sauver.

-On verra ça, lança Sirius avec un sourire au coin.

-J'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, répliqua Harry froidement.

-On te l'accorde. Mais rien ne nous empêche de demander, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu le dis, soupira Harry d'un ton las.

James le regardait encore. Sirius et Remus en faisaient de même. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant leur regard insistant, surtout celui de James qui avait commencé à froncer des sourcils.

-Tes yeux me rappele quelqu'un, lacha tout d'un coup James d'un air frustré. mais j'arrive pas à savoir qui ! Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrer ?

-Peut-être qui sait... répondit Harry en détournant le regard vers le prof, assit sur son bureau improvisé, à lire un parchemin.

-Je suis d'accord avec Cornedrue, commenta Sirius. Tes yeux sont vraiment familiers.

-Cornedrue ? Répéta Harry en levant un sourcil vers Sirius, feignant un air confus avec brio. Je pensais que c'était James Potter.

Il cherchait à changer de conversation sachant que le Médaillon lui avait laissé les yeux vers qu'il tenait de sa mère. Ou peut-être qu'il se rappelait la fois où ils s'étaient tous vu au chemin de travers, face à la boutique de balaie magique.

-Mon surnom, expliqua-t-il en balayant l'information de la main. On en a tous un. Ta mère ne t'a jamais donné de surnom ?

-Non, dit Harry le visage neutre. Pas que je m'en souvienne.

-Ton père alors ? Continua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'en doute. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais tout juste un an, avoua-t-il après avoir hésité un moment.

-Alors quoi, pas de surnom ?

-Ma famille d'accueil m'a donné plein de surnoms peu flatteuses jusqu'à mes onze ans, puis dès que je suis à aller Po...

+ à Salem Harry, pas Poudlard + Rappela le Médaillon du Voyageur, l'écho de sa voix raisonnant chaleureusement dans sa poitrine.

-...Salem, ils m'ont en en quelque sorte laissez tranquilles, finit Harry un peu froidement, en se souvenant de son passé.

Il fût reconnaissant au Médaillon de l'avoir corriger. Personne ne remarqua qu'il faillit dire Pourdlard, ou alors ils n'y firent pas attention.

-Donc pas de surnom génial ? Insista Sirius très curieux, un peu moqueur.

-Après la mort de mes parents on m'appelait le Survivant, dit-il avec un sourire ironique en continuant de regarder le prof. Est-ce assez génial pour toi ?

-Qui ta élevé, demanda Sirius, intéréssé par le sujet.

-La soeur de ma mère et son mari, soupira-t-il, décidant de répondre à leur interrogatoire sans résister. Leur fils était un peu plus vieux que moi d'un mois environ.

-Comment sont morts tes parents ? Enchaina Sirius qui appuya son menton sur sa main dont le bras était posé sur son genou levé à côté de lui.

-Tués par un fanatique, répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce cinglé voulait me sacrifier pour gagner en puissance, révéla-t-il amère et secoua la tête. Mes parents ont tout fait pour me protéger et ils l'ont payer de leurs vies.

-Il y a des malades partout alors, commenta-t-il en secouant la tête dégouté. Même en Amérique.

-Comment tu t'en ais sortie ? Demanda Remus interloqué par ses révélations.

-J'en sais rien, on m'a trouvé dans les débris de ma maison et le seul souvenir que je garde de cette nuit c'est cette cicatrice au front et des éclairs verts.

Il toucha machinalement son front, là où sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair se trouvait. Les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent sa cicatrice d'un même mouvement. Ils arboraient un air supris sur leurs visages car la cicatrice était toujours cachée sous ses cheveux en bataille. On voyait la plus part du temps qu'un trait, et pas la cicatrice en entière.

-En forme d'éclair, pas mal ! Siffla James admiratif. Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas pour éviter de mentir.

-Et qu'est devenu l'agresseur ? Demanda Remus ensuite.

-Il est mort.

Techniquement ce n'était pas un mensonge car Voldemort était bien mort à son époque. Sirius approuva de la tête, satisfait de sa réponse.

-Et donc, enchaîna James, changeant de conversation. Pourquoi tu ne te plaints jamais comme tes amis là-bas ?

James désigna le groupe de serpentard de la main. Harry grimaça de dégoùt au mot "amis". Ce qu'ils remarquèrent tous les trois avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi, dit James encore un peu étonné. C'est le mot "amis" qui te dérange ? Je me souviens que tu n'avais pas non plus appréciait ce mot à la forêt interdite lors de la retenu cette nuit-là.

-J'ai cru que t'allais nous donner en pâture au centaure, rigola sirius. On aurait dit qu'on t'avait insulté.

-Un peu oui, dit sèchement Harry. On est pas amis, donc si vous pouviez éviter d'utilisez ce mot quand vous m'associez à eux, je vous en saurez reconnaissant.

-Ah, sourit James. Je veux bien de la reconnaissance. Je les appellerais donc les crétins, ça te va ?

-Appeles-les comme tu veux, répliqua Harry revêche. Mais pas mes amis, c'est tout.

-J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange ne pas te voir avec eux à comploter sur la domination de l'univers, reconnu James d'un ton enjoué, mais sérieux.

-Je suis pas intéressé par l'univers, il est trop vaste, ajouta-t-il sur un ton conspirateur et leur fit un clin d'oeil.

-Façon de parler, expliqua James d'un ton calme. Que fais-tu à serpentard si tu ne te comportes pas comme eux ?

-Le choixpeau magique a trouvé que j'avais d'immenses qualités intellectuelles, dit Harry d'un ton ironique. Et que Serpentard m'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas plaints de la manière dont Hobday fait son cours si tu es si talentueux intellectuellement, dit Sirius en terminant sa phrase de manière faussement tragique.

-Parce que Hobday a raison, répondit Harry en se levant. Parce que je comprends qu'avoir de l'endurance est parfois plus important que des connaissances. Les deux doivent se compléter. On s'est beaucoup attaqué à moi, donc, oui je comprend ! Et puis j'ai pas entendu les serdaigle se plaindre plus que les serpentard, pourquoi mon avi compte-il ?

-Parce que les serpentard sont "ennemis" avec les autres maisons, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, finit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Ils regardèrent tous les serpentard leur jeter un regard noir, serrant machinalement leur baguette dans la main. Les maraudeurs avaient toujours sur le visage ce regard méfiant face à Harry et gardait le haineux pour les serpentard.

-Tu dis ça comme si t'avais déjà livré bataille, indiqua Remus de manière réfléchit.

-C'est peut-être le cas, qui sait ? Dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il leur fit un dernier sourire charmeur avant de se retourner et de rejoindre Gordon un peu plus loin. La dernière pause de dix minutes était finit et ils reprirent tous l'entrainement chacun de leur côté.

OooOooO

C'était avec une joie non dissimulée que les élèves accueillirent la fin du cours lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Le professeur ne leur donna pas de devoir cette fois-ci, mais les prévint que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Il les conseilla tout de même de réviser des sorts d'attaque et de parfaire leur bouclier jusqu'au prochain cours au terrain de Quidditch vendredi.

Après avoir quitté le Quidditch, il surprit quelques conversations entre les élèves à qui le cours leur avait plû, sauf aux serpentard. Harry n'en fût pas surpris quand ces derniers critiquaient houleusement la manière d'enseigner du professeur Hobday.

Lorsque Harry jeta un oeil derrière lui, il vit au loin leur prof de DCFM qui les regardait avec un air satisfait sur le visage, fier de lui. Il nota très vite quelque chose sur son cahier puis rangea ses affaires se dirigeant lui aussi vers le chateau, à la suite des ses élèves d'un pas assuré. Devant lui, il vit les maraudeurs le dévisager incertain et finirent par se diriger au château au pas de course.

OooOooO

Après le diner, Harry plus courbaturé que jamais, se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore après que celui-ci lui ait fait un signe de tête vers la fin du repas. Il s'instala en face du Directeur face à son bureau.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas d'excuse, mais hotmail a fermé mon compte mail et j'ai perdu mes notes + le calendrier de l'histoire ! (j'étais furieuse, je le suis encore) et du coup j'ai du refaire de mémoire, je suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre c'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à le poster. Surtout la fin. Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai du changé la conversation.

Vous pouvez m'en vouloir, c'est tout à fait votre droit, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, ça compte énormément pour moi. Même si c'est des critiques justement, je les attends avec impatience. Si j'ai fait des fautes dites-le moi aussi. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma correctrice depuis presque presque huit mois... Donc, si jamais vous voyez des erreurs faites-le moi savoir s'il vous plait.

Je sais vraiment pas quand je posterais le prochain, je suis un peu déprimé par la situation, mais j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire donc voila, je dois juste le terminer.

* * *

Merci énormément à vos reviews, ils m'ont bien encouragé. Merci à Nana22 (j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût), Klaude (merci beaucoup), Narcissss (lol, ok merci de l'info pour l'emploi du temps, ;) j'éviterai de le mettre alors), rhjlupin (ce chapitre devrait un peu plus éclaircir sur les question que tu te poses, enfin j'espère), Mini-Yuya (oui moi aussi j'aime ce genre d'histoire, je trouve seulement dommage que ces deux meilleurs ne soient pas avec lui parfois, il se sentirait moins seul j'en suis sûr), AdelheidRei (voila la suite en espérant qu'elle t'ait plu), Lord La Folle (ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies cette histoire, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le souhaite en tout cas), mangapuryoru (la voila, désolé de l'attente), ari23511 (merci beaucoup d'apprécier mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as fait plaisir.) poline (non pas de voldemort encore, mais bientôt, promis. Merci d'aimer ma fic ^^)

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis mon histoires dans leurs favoris ^^ , ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir .

sur ce kiss kiss

A la prochaine, (bientôt j'espère)

Sirius love you ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 : Tension dans l'air

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Dimension**

Chapitre 8 : Tension dans l'air

A la fin du dîner, Harry se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore après que celui-ci lui ait fait un signe de la tête pendant le repas.

-Alors qu'avez vous appris professeur ? Demanda précipitamment Harry dès qu'il entra dans le bureau du directeur, provoquant ainsi un sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore. Savez-vous où se trouve la Coupe ? Ou un autre Horcruxe ?

-Calme toi Harry, dit simplement Dumbledore. Tout d'abord assied-toi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'information concernant la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

Harry s'assit déçu, après que Dumbledore lui fit un geste de la main vers la chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui. Fumseck lâcha quelques notes chaleureuses amenant Harry à se sentir un peu mieux.

-Néanmoins j'ai des informations concernant la bague de Gaunt et le Médaillon de Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore.

-Vraiment ? Harry se redressa sur sa chaise la curiosité sur le qui vive.

-Oui, vraiment, répété Dumbledore. Je me suis renseigné sur Bob Odgen, l'employé du département de la justice magique dont tu m'as parlé lors de ton récit sur les horcruxes. J'ai un informateur qui m'a confié l'endroit où je pourrais le trouver. Je me suis donc rendu à cette adresse et je l'ai trouvé. Puis je me suis rendu sur Little Hangleton et j'ai interrogé les villageois pour avoir plus d'information. J'y ai trouvé le jardinier des Jedusor, Frank Bryce.

-Vous lui avez parlé ? Coupa Harry surexcité.

-Non Harry, je ne lui pas parlé. Mais les villageois m'ont raconté une histoire similaire à la tienne. Frank Bryce vit toujours dans sa maisonnette près du manoir. Je m'y suis introduit très discrètement après avoir frappé à la porte, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Il ajouta plus sérieusement : La bague à déjà subit la transformation en horcruxe et j'ai bien sentit son pouvoir néfaste.

Harry s'attendit à ce que le professeur Dumbledore parle de la pierre noire qui est l'une des reliques de la mort. Mais il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de sortir une boite à bijoux et l'ouvrit. La bague était dedans.

-J'ai reproduit une fausse bague, dit Dumbledore, et je l'ai entouré d'une aura sombre grâce au livre que tu m'as confié l'autre jour qui sont tous les trois tout à fait fascinant d'ailleurs.

-Oh, vous les avez déjà lu, s'étonna Harry pris au dépourvu, mais, ravis. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il lui avait confié ses livres, il les avait déjà tous lu.

-J'en ai feuilleté quelques pages, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Mais derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, Harry vit que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Et qu'en pensez-vous ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry curieux.

-Je les trouve très passionnant, répondit-il l'air rayonnant. Cela ne te dérange pas que je les garde encore quelques jours ?

-Non, pas du tout professeur, s'empressa Harry de dire d'un ton précipité. Gardez-les autant de temps qu'il vous plaira.

-Je te remercie Harry, dit-il en refermant le petit coffre à bijou où se trouvait la bague de Gaunt. Néanmoins, si tu en as besoin pour une raison quelconque, il te suffit de venir me voir de venir ici, je le laisserais dans le tiroir de droite du bureau. Les portraits seront témoins de mon accord en cas de soucis.

Harry hocha la tête et vit que les portraits des anciens directeurs approuvaient de la même façon que lui. Il avait pratiquement fini de lire tous les livres qu'il avait acheté, tel que le livre des secrets. Il apprit d'ailleurs du médaillon, que le livre des secrets, que Harry possédait, changer de couverture et de contenu aux yeux des personnes autres que lui mais s'il voulait, il pouvait également permettre quelqu'un d'autre de lire ce livre.

Pour cela, il suffisait que Harry écrive le nom de la personne à qui il autorise la lecture dans le livre et d'y déposer la marque de sa baguette par un tapotement sur son nom. Et enfin, Harry devait lui-même tapoter le nom de celui à qui il autorise la lecture du livre et disant : "je l'autorise."

-Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment, soupira Harry en secouant la tête, j'ai bien trop de devoirs à faire. Mais je m'en souviendrais. Merci professeur.

-J'ose espérer que ton séjour ici n'est pas trop déplaisant, Harry. Je t'avoue que je souhaiterais que tu puisses passer une année aussi normale que possible, malgré ta mission hors du commun qui s'y ajoute. Considère ceci comme un projet scolaire en plus.

-C'est impossible professeur, grogna Harry, passer une année à Poudlard ne sera jamais normal, quelque soit l'époque où j'y suis. Croyez-moi !

A ce moment-là, Fusmeck voleta autour d'eux en chantant des notes réconfortantes avant de se poser sur son épaule. Dumbledore et Harry l'écoutèrent quelques minutes.

Harry brisa le silence en entamant de nouveau la conversation.

-Professeur, commença Harry, qu'en est-il du Médaillon de Serpentard ? Vous aviez dit avoir des informations dessus. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

-Hélas non, répondit Dumbledore en secouant légèrement la tête. Mon informateur m'a seulement dit qu'il était dans un des coffres de Gringotts, mais il ignore lequel.

Harry soupira déçu.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il semblerait que Voldemort veuille le récupérer pour le déplacer ailleurs.

-Où ça ?

-Nous l'ignorons encore, mais je suis sûr que j'en saurais plus après son déplacement. Mon informateur m'a promis de me contacter quand il en saura plus.

-C'est déjà ça, approuva Harry.

Harry vit Dumbledore ranger la boite qui contenait la bague de Gaunt dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Je pense que ce sera tout Harry. Tu devrais rejoindre ton dortoir maintenant.

Harry hocha de la tête, mais une pensée le traversa et au lieu de se diriger vers la porte il resta debout et fixa le professeur Dumbledore.

-Professeur...

-Oui Harry.

-Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper de la Chambre des Secrets. Enfin surtout de son habitant.

-Et tu sais quand tu veux t'en occuper ?

-Oui et j'aimerai me débarrasser du basilic avant Halloween.

-Tu fais preuve d'un grand courage en voulant l'affronter, avoua Dumbledore. Que dirais-tu d'un vieux directeur qui a aussi l'expérience de terrain pour partenaire lors de ta quête ?

-Je dis que le basilic n'aura aucune chance, sourit Harry. Je pense avoir trouvé une formule pour le sommer d'apparaître et une autre pour le transformer en pierre. Je dois encore m'entraîner pour le deuxième sort, mais je pense être au pont.

-Métamorphose. Très ingénieux, commenta Dumbledore ravis. Il se trouve que mon ancien emploi était justement professeur de métamorphose.

-Je suis au courant, professeur, rigola Harry.

-Si je me souviens bien, les sorts sont dans le livre de Phébus et le Livre des Secrets ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Bien et quel jour veux-tu faire ça ?

-Le week-end avant Halloween.

-C'est noté, dit Dumbledore. Maintenant tu devrais retourner dans ta Salle Commune. Bonne nuit, Harry.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur.

**oooOoooOooo**

Malgré un ciel ensoleillé, le froid se faisait sentir dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard en ce mois d'octobre. Harry, qui sortait de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, tenta tant bien mal de se réchauffer les mains en soufflant dessus tandis qu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle.

Après un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, Harry prit une place sur la table des vert et argent. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, Harry finit par s'habituer à la vie au château du côté des Serpentard à cette époque.

Ces derniers avaient un comportement un peu plus dur que ceux de son époque. Harry se demandait souvent si c'était parce que Voldemort était libre donnant à ces adeptes une plus grande confiance en eux.

D'ailleurs, la nuit précédente, en quittant le bureau du directeur, Harry avait aperçu Rogue rodait dans les couloirs. Plus tard, il avait vu sur la carte du Maraudeur que Rogue s'était enfermé dans le placard à balaie à attendre quelque chose seul et cela depuis plusieurs nuits.

Harry en conclut qu'avec l'arrivée de la pleine lune du mois d'octobre, il cherchait à tendre un piège à Remus.

Mais les Maraudeurs l'avait pris de cour grâce à leur propre carte et le contournait à chaque fois. Ne voulant surement pas perdre leur temps avec lui.

Cette nuit serait celle de la pleine lune et Rogue le savait et tentait surement d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les plans des Maraudeurs durant cette période. Et cela durait depuis une semaine environ selon Harry et il garda un œil sur lui, car il ne voulait pas que Rogue empêche James, Sirius et même Peter de rejoindre Remus lors de cette nuit.

Il y a deux jours, alors que Harry était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il entendit Rogue murmurer : « Allez, venez. Je sais que vous allez passer par là maudit gryffondor. »

Harry comprit que les jours précédant la pleine lune, les Maraudeurs étaient très actifs et se réunissaient très souvent dans un coin du château peu fréquenté. Ils faisaient moins de blagues autour d'eux. Ils leur arrivaient même d'ignorer les serpentard. Apparemment, rien ne valait pour eux la planification d'une sortie de pleine lune.

Depuis quelque temps, Harry avait un autre problème sous les bras. Il se retrouvait à jouer les justiciers incognito. Il fut ahurit du nombre d'attaque de serpentard qui s'en prenaient aux élèves les moins doués ou en sous nombre. Ils adoraient attaquer en groupe. Ils connaissaient leurs formules magiques et n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir.

Harry n'avait encore jamais vu les Maraudeurs s'être attaqué de la même façon que les serpentard s'en prenaient aux autres élèves. Il intervenait souvent et surtout quand les serpentard exagéraient dans leurs attaques. Ce qui entraîna des rumeurs sur un mystérieux héro qui aidait les élèves à échapper à leurs agresseurs.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance que Harry alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

-J'vous dis que c'est un Lion qui fait ça ! Cracha de mauvaise humeur un serpentard.

Harry reconnu la voix de Rosier.

-Ces fauves puants ne ratent pas une occasion de jouer les stars.

-Impossible, contredit Rogue. Si c'était vraiment un gryffondor il ne se cacherait pas. Ils aiment trop se mettre au-devant de la scène or aucun d'entre eux ne proclame l'être.

-Pas faux, accorda un autre. Ils ont la tête tellement enflée qu'il n'y plus de place pour la modestie.

-En plus, il aurait montré son visage et ce gars-là, il reste dans l'ombre.

-Ce que c'est rageant de pas savoir, grogna un autre en s'acharnant sur son bout de pain, de mauvais humeur.

-C'est sûrement un lâche, ça y a pas de doute ! Un Poufsouffle ?

-Peut-être, considéra Rosier. Il attaque par derrière et est assez fort pour se défendre.

-Nan, rejeta Rogue. Ils sont trop bêtes dans cette maison, impossible d'avoir assez d'intelligence pour rester dans l'ombre aussi longtemps.

-Mais il attaque par derrière, donc il a forcement peur de quelque chose ou de ce qu'on pourrait lui faire.

Harry eut l'envie d'éclater de rire, mais se retint en faisant un rictus.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas un gryffondor ? Y a qu'eux pour agir comme ça, insista Rosier en lançant des regards furieux à la table des Rouge et Or.

-Il a pas tort.

-Mais c'est bizarre ça, commenta Nott d'un ton pas du tout assuré. Il y aurait quelqu'un d'aussi fort à Poudlard pour tous nous désarmer et on connaît pas son identité ?

-Impossible, personne n'est aussi fort !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Harry jeta un œil curieux à la table et vit que beaucoup de tête le regardait d'un air méfiant et calculateur, d'autre détourner la leur pas très discrètement.

-Ou alors, reprit Avery attirant l'attention des autres, ils sont tout un groupe et agissent ensemble en cachette.

-Ça se tient, c'est beaucoup plus logique que celle d'une seule personne.

-En tout cas, ajouta Rosier avec une grimace de mépris à la table des gryffondor. C'est sûr que c'est pas les fauves là-bas.

-T'as raison. Eux, ils se cacheraient pas, ils montreraient leur visage.

La conversation tourna en selon Harry qui finit de manger et se leva. Certains grincèrent des dents mais ne dirent rien quand il s'en alla en cours de potion.

**OoOoO**

Ils devront préparer une potion de régénération cellulaire, niveau un pour blessures superficielles externes et internes. D'après le professeur de potion, sa concoction se faisait en trois étapes et chaque étape avait besoin d'une nuit de repos au frais.

Le cours de potion se passa tranquillement au début jusqu'à ce que Harry vit du coin de l'œil un objet voler et atterrir dans le chaudron d'à côté. Celui de Wilkes. Ce qui provoqua une forte détonation et engloutit Wilkes sous une épaisse pâte verte.

Ce spectacle fit rire pratiquement toute la classe.

D'autres avaient ennuyé comme Harry ou encore poussé des cris effrayés.

-Calmez-vous ! S'écria Slughorn. Aller vers le fond de la classe.

Tout le monde obéit. Cette potion de régénération avait le mérite d'être intéressante et Harry comptait bien en emporter lors de ses expéditions. Il comptait bien être préparé et en apprendre le plus possible car la dernière année à Poudlard rassemblait beaucoup de connaissances sur la survie.

Il vit que Rogue affichait un air irrité semblable à celui de Lily Evans lorsqu'elle s'adressa à ceux qui riaient en disant : « Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire ! ».

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux maraudeurs en particulier.

-T'as pas bien dû regarder la tête Wilkes alors, ria James avec d'autres élèves.

-Oh, par la barbe de Serpentard, C'est horrible ! S'écria une élève de serpentard, choqué et dégouté en voyant l'allure de Wilkes.

Après avoir nettoyé la place de l'explosion et recommander à Wilkes d'aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner les gros furoncles visqueux qui ont poussé un peu partout sur lui, Slughorn s'avança d'un pas furieux vers les élèves.

-Videz tous vos sacs ! Scanda Slughorn en lançant un regard automatique vers les Maraudeurs. Je veux savoir qui est responsable de cette mauvaise blague.

Tous les élèves vidèrent leur sac sur la table et Harry remarqua que quelqu'un avait glissé des pétards non utilisés dans son sac. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux tellement il était surpris et surtout pris de cours.

Quelqu'un voulait lui faire porter le chapeau. Et à en voir l'expression furieuse et déçue de Slughorn, cette personne avait réussi. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se défendre, le professeur pointa du doigt la porte et sortit d'une voix menaçante.

-Chez le directeur Mr Preott ! Un élève de ma propre maison, si vous saviez comme je suis déçu.

-Mais Monsieur…

-Maintenant Mr Preott. Je sais pas comment ça se passait à Salem, mais à Poudlard, on ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement immature et surtout pas en plein cours. Vous vous expliquerez avec le professeur Dumbledore ! Je retire quinze points à Serpentard.

Harry cacha son soulagement sous son masque de glace avant de ramasser ses affaires et de sortir pour allez voir Dumbledore.

**OooOooO**

-Eh bien Harry, commença le directeur. J'avoue que je suis surpris de ta visite. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-heu, hésita Harry. Aujourd'hui je viens de la part du Professeur Slughorn.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

-Il m'a viré de cours, reprit-il.

-Je t'écoute, encouragea Dumbledore.

Harry raconta nerveusement ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se sortir de cette situation.

-J'y suis pour rien, je vous le jure Monsieur.

-Je te crois Harry, rassura Dumbledore. Et tu as une idée de qui a fait ça ?

-Une hypothèse, mais aucune preuve et puis, il se peut que je me trompe, soupira Harry après avoir retenu inconsciemment son souffle.

Dumbledore regarda Harry longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je lui dirais que je t'ai donné un avertissement et que tu devras écrire quelques lignes sur la discipline.

-Heu… hésita Harry pas très rassuré.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à écrire grand-chose et je n'irais pas dans les détails avec lui. Mais nous n'allons pas lui mentir et je suppose que tu veux que cela se règle au plus vite.

-Mais, vous êtes sûr que …

-Si jamais il a des doutes, je lui dirais que tu as traversé pas mal d'épreuve, tu t'adaptes à ton rythme et que quelques lignes ne te feront pas de mal. Tu me remettras le parchemin où tu auras écrit ce que tu veux, termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Bien, tu peux y aller Harry.

-Merci Monsieur.

**OooOooO**

Les jours, qui suivirent, l'hypothèse de Harry se révéla être juste. C'était bien les Maraudeurs qui tentaient de lui faire porter le chapeau de plusieurs mauvaises blagues. Mais il avait pris de l'avance et faisait disparaître toutes les preuves que les maraudeurs avaient créé et mis dans ses affaires. D'ailleurs, Harry maîtrisait le sort de disparition des objets à la perfection maintenant grâce à eux.

Mais plusieurs élèves et professeurs pensaient que c'était lui. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas une fois où lorsqu'il passait à côté de quelqu'un sans que celui-ci ne se retourne vers Harry et ne lui lance un regard méfiant. Il y en avait qui fuyait même le couloir qu'il empruntait. Cela en devenait presque ridicule.

Ils le croyaient tous coupable et de mauvaise foi. Mais sans preuve de sa culpabilité les professeurs qui ne le croyaient pas innocent, ne pouvait pas le punir ni le renvoyer. Ce que Dumbledore ne fera jamais de toute façon.

Seul McGonagall et Hobday le traitaient indifféremment des rumeurs qui circulaient.

Un jour en métamorphose, alors que les élèves devaient transformer leur chaise en un lièvre, Harry vit son lièvre sans crier gare se transformer en un loup à deux têtes.

Des cris retentirent dans la classe et tout le monde courrait partout pour échapper au loup qui aboyait et suivait tous ceux qui courraient.

-Silence ! Intima Le professeur McGonagall en criant pour couvrir les hurlements des élèves. Arrêtez de courir partout, vous ne faites que le provoquez davantage !

Avant que McGonagall eût le temps d'inverser la formule, le loup passa par la porte qu'une élève avait ouverte et s'enfuit. Harry tenta de le suivre pour inverser mais le professeur passa devant lui et agita sa baguette.

Un gémissement étouffé retentit avant une forte détonation et Harry vint derrière McGonagall. Il vit sa chaise de retour à la normal flottait jusqu'à leur pied.

-Reprenez votre chaise Mr Preott, ordonna McGonagall furieuse.

-Oui Professeur.

Tous les élèves reprirent leurs places, certains encore choqués et des larmes aux yeux. Seuls trois élèves avaient du mal à cacher leur fou rire. Mais avec leur tête baissée à présent, impossible pour leur professeur d'y prêter attention.

-Rangez vos affaires le cours est terminé, annonça McGonagall. Après ce qui vient de se passer, il va de soi qu'il est trop tôt pour mettre en pratique cet exercice. A partir du prochain cours vous allez retravailler la théorie et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Quoi ? S'écria Sirius d'une voix étouffée.

Lui, James et Peter n'affichaient plus leur sourire. Ils étaient choqués et la nouvelle ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

-Oui Mr Black, dit McGonagall. Depuis quelque temps, vos professeurs et moi-même avons conclu qu'après les multiples explosions et sorts ratés constatés vous aviez besoin d'une remise à niveau. Ce que vous allez faire dès le prochain cours. Sauf si quelqu'un veut avouer quelque chose, souligna-t-elle.

-Mais professeur McGonagall… interrompit James.

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre. C'est décidé, vous venez de le prouver encore une fois aujourd'hui. Vous avez besoin d'une remise à niveau théorique. Plus aucune pratique à partir de maintenant. Excepté en fin de cours. Jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'explose ou que vos transformations soient sous votre contrôle.

La nouvelle ne plaisait à personne et à Harry non plus.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si Preott ne contrôle pas ses sorts, se plaignit James.

-Mr Preott est un élève brillant et il n'est en rien responsable des évènements qui arrivent autour de lui, assura McGonagall en pesant chacun de ses mots. Car voyez bien que j'ai noté, ainsi que d'autres professeurs, que chaque fois que quelqu'un d'en cette classe use de la magie, quelque chose d'insensé se produit. Un sort qui tourne mal, des détonations assourdissantes ou encore des fournitures en cavales.

Ce n'était pas faux pensa Harry, car à chaque fois qu'un seprentard jetait un sort, ça tournait en catastrophe. Et cela depuis un bon moment. De plus, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas innocent dans cette affaire.

-Oui, mais ça se produit à chaque fois que les serpentard jettent un sort, professeur, rajouta Sirius. Et si vous voulez mon avis, ils les jettent de manière exagérée.

Avant que les Vert et Argent ne purent protester, McGonagall lâcha d'une manière glaciale :

-Vraiment ?

Encore une autre chose que Harry n'appréciait pas. Il fut encore plus déçu de son futur père et parrain si c'était possible. Il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi est-ce que les maraudeurs s'acharnaient sur lui ces derniers temps.

McGonagall se pinça les lèvres d'un air furieux. Elle semblait savoir que Harry n'y était pour rien et il en fut quelque part soulagé et James garda le silence. La suite se passa dans le silence. Elle leur donna un long devoir à faire. Et Harry réprima un grognement avant de noter le sujet. Il ne fut pas le seul à désapprouver les devoirs supplémentaires.

**OooOooO**

Il pleuvait des cordes depuis quelques temps à Poudlard. On arrivait à la mi-octobre au château et la situation c'était un peu améliorée depuis la remarque de McGonagall au cours de métamorphose. Les maraudeurs s'en prenaient rarement aux serpentard durant les cours. Ils s'étaient calmés seulement durant les cours pour reprendre la pratique. Effectivement, depuis ce jour-là, ils n'arrêtaient de lire des chapitres dans les livres de l'école et en débattre en classe. Même le professeur de DCFM avait arrêté de faire les cours en au stade de Quidditch. Les élèves regrettaient presque de ne plus pouvoir courir tout le long du stade. Tous les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot. Et lorsque la classe de Harry qui constituaient pratique toujours les même élèves, avait un cours, il ne faisait que très rarement de pratique. Si cela continuait Harry pensa qu'il allait devenir fou. Jusqu'au jour, où les professeurs décidèrent que le message était passé et les cours pratiques reprirent place, au grand soulagement des élèves de septième année.

Les maraudeurs faisaient leurs tours, mais ils se contentaient des couloirs et du parc. Rien d'inhabituel selon Harry. Il réprima un soupire à cette pensée quand Harry vit passer Rogue devant lui le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Severus Rogue fulminait. On pouvait pratiquement voir de la fumer s'échapper de ses oreilles.

Il avait de quoi être hors de lui et Harry dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire ouvertement. En effet, depuis une semaine, Rogue s'était mis en tête de faire accuser les Maraudeurs de rôder dans les couloirs. Il s'était fait prendre par Rusard en train de dormir dans le placard à balaie près du hall d'entrée. Ils eurent une violente dispute quand Rusard lui avait donné une retenu. Ce qui n'avait pas plus à Rogue qui était allée se plaindre dans la mâtiné auprès de Rusard. Harry était passé par hasard lorsque la dispute eut lieu. Elle se déroula dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! S'écria Rogue. On m'a piégé j'vous dis !

- Ça suffit ! Répliqua Rusard en le pointant du doigt. J'en ai assez que les élèves se trouvent des excuses pour violer le règlement. Ça marche pas avec moi Rogue, Vous serez en retenu un point c'est tout !

-A moi vous donnez une retenu, mais vous laissez les autres se pavaner la nuit dans les couloirs à…

-Je vous signale que vous étiez seul à lambiner dans ce placard ! Coupa Rusard d'une voix forte. Il n'y avait personne dans tout le rez-de-chaussé à par vous.

-Mais puisque j'vous dit que c'est un coup monté !

-Taisez-vous insolent ! Vous ferez votre retenu ce soir que vous le vouliez ou non !

-Si vous croyez que…

-Vous venez de vous prendre deux retenus, si vous n'en voulez pas plus, je vous conseille de vous taire ! Menaça Rusard.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit…

-J'ai tous les droit ! Coupa Rusard d'une voix démente ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je penderais vos chevilles dans les cachots toute une nuit et vous donnerais quelques de coups de fouets pour corriger votre irrespect du règlement !

-Vous faites erreurs…

Harry avait décidé de partir à ce moment-là, avant que Rusard ne lui donne à lui aussi une retenu pour une quelconque raison qu'il inventerait sur le coup de l'émotion. Il avait récolté une semaine de retenu à la fin de sa discussion avec Rusard.

**OooOooO**

Par ailleurs, tous les soirs depuis, quand Rogue rentrait au dortoir, il se faisait entendre. Il claquait toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il grognait et faisait tout avec des gestes brusques et à chaque fois Harry manquait d'éclater de rire. Surtout que celui qui avait assommé Rogue dans le placard à balaie c'était lui..

Cette même journée, les maraudeurs lui avait jeté un sort dans les couloirs qui faisaient apparaître des cafards dans ses cheveux. Tout le monde l'avait fui jusqu'à qu'il décide d'aller à l'infirmerie pour s'en débarrasser. Harry avait surpris, encore par hasard, Rogue marmonnait à Avery dans les toilettes qu'il suivrait Potter et sa bande dans la nuit, et jura de trouver un moyen de les faire accuser de vagabondage. Dorénavant, tout le monde savait que les Maraudeurs rôdaient toutes les nuits dans le château. Cette nuit-là sans exception.

Mais Harry qui l'avait vu dans le Hall sur la carte du Maraudeurs, en revenant de chez Hagrid, s'était rappelé la confession dans la journée et il s'était empressé de changer les plans de Rogue en intervenant. Ce qu'il avait fait. Harry, avait aussi vu James, Sirius, Remus et Peter descendait les escaliers et se dirigeait vers Rogue. Ce qui l'avait poussé à agir instinctivement pour protéger la bande des quatre. Enfin surtout James, Sirius et Remus.

Il remarqua que bientôt ils se trouveraient devant Rogue et il pria très fort pour qu'ils aient la cape d'invisibilité de son père sur leur dos. Puis, il entra discrètement dans le château et aperçut Rogue caché derrière la statue dans le Hall. Il l'assomma d'un sort avec l'aide du Médaillon du Voyageur qui appréciait beaucoup d'avoir été sollicité et Harry le fit flotter à, l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, jusqu'au placard à balaie et avait placé, dans les mains d'un Rogue endormi, une bombabouse qu'il avait gardé dans son sac. Puis il retourna dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard le sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà pourquoi maintenant Rogue pestait à voix basse. Harry sentit son moral remonté et il fut incapable de ne pas être de meilleure humeur. Et c'est dans état d'esprit qu'il se dirigea lui et les autres élèves de sa classe, à leur premier cours de la journée. Les sortilèges.

**OooOooO**

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Dites moi que ça vous a plu, s'il vous plait ?_

_Je crois que si je ne poste pas ce chapitre je vais devenir folle. Donc le voila ! Je suis désolé s'il y a des erreurs, c'est ça ou alors vous attendez encore quelques mois. Quand je corrige les fautes, je me rend compte que je veux rajouter des paragraphes et du coup je m'arrête plus... Je préfère vous donner quelque chose maintenant et la suite je la collerais au prochain chapitre. Mais si jamais vous voyez des fautes, incohérences ou autres, PREVENEZ-MOI s'il vous plait._

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Merci aussi aux reviews anonymes. C'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire et de vous répondre aussi ! Même si je le fais pas tout de suite !_

_J__e suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps __(un an bientôt quand même)_, mais j'ai une vie et des problèmes personnels. Impossible de taper une suite dans ses conditions. J'ai aussi le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est dur quand vous l'attrapez, croyez-moi. _J'ai des idées, c'est vrai, mais c'est de tout bien assembler, pour que ce soit cohérent, qui pose problème, donc si j'ai fait des erreurs, encore une fois, s'il vous plait, dites-le moi ! Que je les corrige illico ! Ne me laissez pas dans le doute. Merci de continuer à lire malgré tout._

_Continuez de donner votre avis, car c'est en ouvrant ma messagerie que je pense à vous et donc à Harry, quand je reçois vos reviews. Oui désolé mais c'est vrai. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour la suite. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire sur papier, vu que je suis rarement sur le pc. Au moins comme ça, j'aurai avancé. Je ne fais pas de promesse, je culpabilise quand je les tiens pas. Mais, je n'arrête pas la fic ! Sauf si je meurs, mais alors là, pfiou, hein, je peux rien faire pour vous... Mais j'essaierai de ne pas mettre aussi longtemps. _

_Sur ce à bientôt ! _

_kiss kiss_

_Sirius loves you, eh oui ;) he does !_


End file.
